Cuando el destino nos encuentre
by Suqui
Summary: (Prólogo actualizado) Ahora que Kyoko y Ren formalizaron su relación; muchas cosas tendrán que afrontar. Nuevo drama y comparten protagonismo. Un reto profesional, que llevará su auto control, emociones y sensaciones al límite. ¿Hasta que punto se permitirán llegar? ¿Su relación superará todo lo que les espera? Solo el destino lo sabe. La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Celos y pertenencias

Bienvenidos! a esta mi dulce y humilde historia. Espero disfruten y se diviertan como yo al escribirla.

─conversación

_pensamiento_

-aclaración-

*sonido*

Continuación del capítulo 214

* * *

Kyoko se había interpuesto entre Manaka-chan y Cain, y repentinamente empujó a esta para alejarla de su nii-san; Manaka-chan terminó cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

─ La pequeña de ahí, no vuelvas a tocar a "mí" nii-san, él es sólo mío.

_─ ¿Qué con esa reacción tan violenta? -_ pensó Ren.

Ren la miraba de reojo sorprendido; nunca la había visto tan furiosa, en ninguno de sus personajes, ni cuando hacía de Mio; irradiaba un aura asesina, tal y como Cain.

Kyoko le dio una última mirada llena de furia a Manaka-chan y agarró la mano de Ren y lo llevó...o mejor dicho, lo arrastró, hasta el vehículo que los llevaría hacia la siguiente locación. Kyoko se sentó al lado de Ren y se puso a mirar por la ventana, mientras que esperaban que el vehículo empiece a moverse; eso iba a demorar un poco, ya que éste no tenía quien no maneje.

_─ ¿Qué rayos me pasó? ¿La habré lastimado? ¿Por qué hice eso? Ohh noo, debo controlarme, cara de Setsu, cara de Setsu -_ Kyoko en su interior estaba batallando; intentaba por todos los medios volver a su personaje, no podía creer que hiciera algo para lastimar a alguien más, alguien que no fuera Shotaro.

Cain se inclinó un poco para tocar el hombro de Setsu, ya que la venía muy extraña.

─ Set… _¿Qué rayos?_

Kyoko había volteado bruscamente y lo miraba directamente a los ojos muy de cerca, casi podían tocar sus narices.

_─ ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mí? ¿Por qué justo ahora te acercas? ¡Noo!, ¿Qué hago -_ un leve sonrojo estaba apareciendo en su rostro, y ella ya no podía controlarlo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien de que Setsu no se sonrojaba, es más, aprovecharía esta situación para acercarse más a su nii-san.

Kyoko se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ren escondiendo su rostro; su corazón latía muy deprisa, parecía que quería huir de la situación antes que ella.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? Creo que se sonrojó, o fue solo mi imaginación, esto tengo que verlo -_ Ren sintió un atisbo de emoción al percibir que en esos momentos tal vez no estaba frente a su pequeña hermana.

─ Setsu, ¿Qué tienes?, ¡Mírame!.

Silencio.

_─ Maldita sea; Setsu no se sonrojaría. Rostro de Setsu, rostro de Setsu; vamos Kyoko, eres una actriz -_ Kyoko sabía que sus recién aceptados sentimientos no podían influir en su actuación, sino se decepcionaría ella misma como profesional - _Rostro de Setsu, rostro de Setsu_.

Ren tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía que controlarse; con su mano derecha cogió la barbilla de su hermana y levantó su rostro para mirarla. Kyoko se había recompuesto justo a tiempo y lo miraba seriamente.

_─ Bueno, al parecer era solo mi imaginación_ \- aceptó con pesar - ¿Qué pasa Setsu? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y ahora te comportas como una chica tímida, ¿O te sientes culpable?.

Kyoko se separó de su contacto, lo miró muy seria y luego sonrió.

─ ¿Tímida? ¿Por qué estaría tímida?, me comporto como siempre, y no es como si me sintiera mal o sintiera "culpa"; yo solo aleje a ese estúpido roedor de mi nii-san, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Y a ti?, ¡¿Te molesto que alejara a ese roedor de ti?!, quien sabe, quizás interrumpí algo que te gustaba.

─ Sabes que yo soy solo tuyo, te pertenezco, pusiste tu marca en mí, ¿O lo has olvidado? - señaló el lado izquierdo de su cuello, aunque ahí ya no quedaba ninguna marca.

─ Ya se disolvió - dijo Setsu con un puchero - _¿Que gusto de ponerme nerviosa con eso? Bueno siguele el juego Setsu._ Ummm ahí ya no queda nada, será que como no lo ves, olvidas que me perteneces, nii-san - Kyoko acercó su mano al cuello de Ren y rozó levemente el lugar donde estaba la marca que dejaron sus labios ya hace un tiempo, erizandole la piel al suave contacto.

_─ Oh, Mogami-san, si supieras todo lo que generas en mi con solo ese roce de tus dedos -_ Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko y la puso sobre un espacio de su pecho; por la ropa que tenía, este espacio estaba desnudo.

A Kyoko le invadieron recuerdos de la vez que ella misma dejó desnudo el torso de Ren, sonrojandose un poco, y esta vez, para deleite de Ren, lo vio.

─ Setsu tu marca no solo se quedó en mi cuello, también en mi corazón. Todo de mi te pertenece. _Todo te lo he entregado a ti Mogami-san_.

Kyoko sentía como el corazón de Ren latía más rápido de lo normal, pero su rostro mostraba la mirada seria y penetrante de Cain. Algo no encajaba.

*crac*

─ Si, nos vemos allá.

De pronto un hombre de producción entró al coche; se sentó en el asiento de piloto y volteó para dirigirse a los asientos traseros.

─Disculpen la demora, ya nos va…_¿Que hacen esta vez esos hermanos pervertidos?_ ─ disculpen…los llevaré a la siguiente loca…ción. _Bueno, no creo que les importe, están en su mundo_.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, encendió el coche y se puso en marcha. Mientras tanto los hermanos se miraban fijamente, y Kyoko mantenía su mano en el pecho desnudo de Ren, sintiendo como poco a poco sus latidos se normalizaban. De pronto Ren llevó su mano libre al rostro de Setsu, y acercó su boca a su oído.

─ Luego seguimos hablando sobre esto - y se separó para ver el rostro de su hermana.

Kyoko apoyó su mano sobre la que sostenía su rostro y puso una mirada penetrante y retadora; una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

─ Sí, nii-san.

Ren separó su mano del rostro de su hermana, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la palma; para luego separar la mano de su pecho y colocarla alrededor de los hombros de Kyoko para abrazarla, y esperar pacientemente que llegaran a la siguiente locación; realmente, en estos momentos sabía que aceptar el trabajo de BJ fue su mejor decisión y que la idea del presidente de encomendarle a ese ángel guardián, lo hacían acreedor del mismo cielo.

La filmación de la tarde se realizó sin ningún inconveniente; Ren estuvo actuando mejor que nunca y las tomas se hacían ni necesidad de repetición. Kyoko seguía pensando en lo lejos que estaba de alcanzar el nivel de actuación de su sempai. Cuando terminaron las tomas del día, Kyoko estaba muy hambrienta, ya que el refrigerio que les dieron no había sido suficiente, y aunque Ren se mostrara satisfecho, ella sabía que no era saludable que comiera tan poco, habiendo estado grabando todo el día.

.

Llegando al hotel, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

─ Nii-san, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo al restaurante?

_─ La verdad estoy algo cansado_ \- pensó Ren mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello ─ Umm, ¿Qué te parece si mejor ordenamos algo para comer en mi habitación? Y de paso que me quito todo esto - Ren señalaba su vestuario; lo habían desmaquillado, pero seguía con los lentes de contacto y la ropa de BJ, tenían que mandarla a la lavandería y daba igual que se la quitase en su habitación.

Entraron a la habitación de Ren; esta estaba algo desordenada, nada parecido a su habitación en su apartamento.

─ Qué te parece si pides algo, mientras me doy un baño.

─ Está bien.

Kyoko ordenó algo ligero, mientras su sempai se duchaba, luego se fue a asomar a la azotea, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado sin luna.

_─ Que hermoso cielo, aunque esté lejos de casa, ver este cielo y saber que es el mismo, me llena de calma_ \- se quedó contemplando el cielo largo rato, pensando en la actuación, y su amor por Tsuruga-san, y se le escapó un leve suspiro.

─ ¿Qué pasa Setsu, es raro que tú suspires, algo te preocupa?

Su nii-san se había acercado por detrás, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Kyoko se dio la vuelta lentamente, dándose tiempo para entrar en su papel de Setsu, pero con la vista que tenía frente a ella, le fue un poco difícil. Ren llevaba unos pantalones negros sueltos y sobre su torso desnudo una toalla blanca cubriendo sus hombros; con el cabello aún húmedo por su reciente baño.

_─ Que hermoso es el cuerpo de Tsuruga-san, lo he visto muchas veces, pero ahora... ¡Espera!, d-dije, "hermoso"…¡Kyoko pervertida!, ¡Fuera, pensamientos pervertidos!, ¡¿Y dónde se supone que esta mi decencia?!_

Kyoko lo miraba decididamente, pero había algo raro, no miraba sólo su rostro; a Ren le pareció que su mirada se desviaba por un momento a su pecho y abdominales. Esto le trajo muchas ideas a su mente, y una duda. Se acercó poco a poco a su hermana y la abrazó, dejando caer la toalla que tenía.

_─ Lo siento Mogami-san, ya no me pude contener; y viendo la manera en la que me miras, es demasiado para mi cordura_ \- Ren se debatía consigo mismo - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le miraba así?._ ¿Sigues preocupada por el roedor, Setsu? No te dije ya que yo te pertenezco.

Kyoko estaba paralizada, su rostro estaba pegado al pecho desnudo de Ren, podía sentir su aroma de recién salido de la ducha.

_─ Maldita sea, ¿Qué colonia usa el?, nunca antes la había olido en ningún otro hombre, aunque no es como si hubiera estado tan cerca a muchos, claro_ \- por lo que pensó que era el propio aroma corporal de Ren. Podía sentir su piel; sus labios estaban tan cerca del pecho de su sempai, que no se arriesgaba a hacer ningún movimiento, ni respirar.

_─ Mogami-san, como quisiera poder abrazarte así siendo yo mismo, no como Cain Hell; tenerte tan cerca de mí de esta manera parece una tortura, pero una tortura tan agradable; Mogami-san, si supieras como me siento_ \- Ren aún no entendía porque ella lo miraba de esa manera, jamás había visto esa miraba en ella; por ocasiones pasadas sabía que su cuerpo no ocasionaba ninguna reacción en ella, que siempre pensaba de manera tan inocente, pero después de ver sus ojos, su miraba, ya no creía que no sintiera nada al verlo. Esos hermosos ojos oros ardían y se fundían en fuego.

Ren sin darse cuenta apretaba sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Kyoko. Kyoko que se estaba quedando sin aire, tuvo que inhalar, absorbiendo tan cautivador aroma, y exhalar fuertemente para evitar ser hechizada por este. Este contacto de aire con su piel, hizo que Ren perdiera su cordura por un segundo; deshizo el abrazo en el que la tenía y se inclinó acercando su rostro al de ella.

*Ding dong*

Ren se alejó rápidamente de Kyoko y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, era extraño que en medio segundo recorra 5 metros.

_─ ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando hacer? Gracias a Dios llamaron a la puerta, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado a mí mismo si le hacía algo, ¿Y qué iba a pensar Mogami-san?_ _¿Cómo iba a disculpar el comportamiento de Cain? _\- recapacitó mientras tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar al joven que traía la cena.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? No, no puede ser, seguro fue mi imaginación; también estaba un poco mareada por dejar de respirar, si, seguro fue eso, mi mente estaba algo nublada_. Gracias - le digo Kyoko al joven.

El joven dejó el coche de comida cerca a la mesa y se fue de la habitación. Ren cerró la puerta tras él. Kyoko se dispuso a preparar la mesa para cenar e iba repartiendo los platos en esta.

─ Cenemos nii-san.

─ Está bien Setsu - Ren se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su hermana, se dispuso a comer, pero solo pudo terminar la sopa.

─ Tienes que comer algo sólido también nii-san, hoy has trabajado arduamente, tienes que recuperar energías.

─ No quiero - puso cara de cachorro esperando que Kyoko se compadezca de él.

Kyoko cogió un trozo de carne y acercó la porción de comida a la boca de su nii-san, mirándolo dulcemente.

─ Di ahhh.

A Ren no le quedó de otra que abrir la boca y recibir lo que su hermana le ofrecía tan tiernamente.

─ Si me sigues alimentando de ese modo, si podría llegar a comer - le mostró su sonrisa de emperador de la noche.

Como Kyoko ya había terminado de comer, se le ocurrió una idea. Se paró y se puso al lado de Cain.

─ Entonces, tendré que ponerme cómoda - repentinamente se sentó en el regazo de su nii-san con una sonrisa en los labios - _Si tengo que obligarte a comer, lo haré Tsuruga-san_.

_─ Bien, sigamos tu juego_ \- pensó Ren y abrió la boca en la espera del siguiente bocado.

Kyoko lo estuvo alimentando por un rato, hasta que Ren llegó a su límite de lo que podía comer.

─ Ya fue suficiente Setsu, ya es tarde y no podemos ir a dormir inmediatamente después de comer.

─ _Oh,_ _tiene razón._ Está bien nii-san. ¿Pero qué hacemos mientras esperamos? - se para de su cómodo lugar.

─ ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?

─ ¿Después de comer? Eso no es saludable nii-san.

─ Oh, tienes razón, ¿No te quieres cambiar? Tienes que estar cansada de usar esa ropa todo el día.

─ ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí?! ¡¿Acaso me interpongo en alguno de tus planes?! ¿Quizá has quedado en acurrucar al roedor? - Setsu lo mira con cara de furia - _No, Kyoko, deberías irte tranquila a tu habitación, ¿No tuviste suficientes emociones por hoy? Setsu es así de territorial, pero hoy ha sido demasiado_.

─ Setsu, ya te he dicho que te saques esas ideas de la cabeza, ¿No te he dejado en claro, lo que te he dicho? ¿Qué necesitas que haga? _Esto no puede ser una buena idea_ ─ ¿O quieres marcar nuevamente lo que es tuyo? - Ren se acerca mirándola como el emperador de la noche.

_─ ¡No!, no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo, no ahora que soy consciente de lo que siento por ti Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me fui? Maldita Setsu_ \- Kyoko retrocedió inconscientemente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Ummm no estaría mal nii-san, pero igual eres mío ¿No?.

Ren se había acercado tanto, que Kyoko puso sus manos en medio de ellos, tocando su pecho desnudo. Ella sintió nuevamente el rápido latir de su corazón, se podía comparar solo con el suyo. Se alejó de él contrariada, sin darse cuenta del momento en que pisó la toalla y resbaló. Ren reaccionó rápidamente y la abrazó, poniendo su mano en su cabeza, evitando justo a tiempo que Kyoko se dé un golpe que podría haberla desmayado.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y pudo ver los hermosos ojos de su hermano mirándola muy de cerca. Estaban sentados en el suelo, él frente a ella con sus brazos a su alrededor.

─ Sí, soy solo tuyo; y si dejaras de tratar de escapar de mí y ocasionar un accidente, podrías reafirmarlo.

_─ Setsu jamás escaparía. Soy una idiota -_ Kyoko se abofeteó mentalmente, era la segunda vez que reaccionaba mal a su personaje, solo esperaba que Tsuruga-san no le diera un suspiro de decepción.

Kyoko puso sus manos en los hombros de Ren, y se inclinó levemente acercándose a su cuello. Ren volteó para darle un mejor alcance a este.

─ Como tú quieras nii-san.

* * *

Hola nuevo lector :) edito esto el 06/05/15 como verás mi historia está avanzada y actualizo regularmente. Sigue leyendo, no te arrepentirás. Espero sea de tu agrado. Besos


	2. Pertenencias y visiones

Kyoko puso sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Ren, y se inclinó levemente acercándose a su cuello. Ren volteó para darle un mejor alcance a este.

─ Como tú quieras nii-san.

_─ Ren, eres una persona demasiado masoquista, ¿Cómo vas a controlarte al volver a sentir esos labios en ti? Es más, luego de haberlos sentido con tus propios labios; esos labios llenos de dulzura y pureza, que estás manchando con tu piel_ \- Ren combatía con el deseo de tener a su amada tan cerca de él y la conciencia de que él era su sempai, y que no debería dejar que eso pase, por más que la amara; sentía que se estaba aprovechándose de la situación, obligando a Kyoko a hacer lo que él deseaba en medio de la actuación.

Kyoko se acercó lentamente al cuello de Ren.

─ ¿Estás seguro nii-san? ya no necesitas enseñarme nada, así que dejaré una marca profunda en ti.

─ Si, estoy seguro, déjala tan profunda que la sienta hasta en mi corazón - Ren dijo esto cerrando los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose para no perderse ni la más mínima sensación.

_─ ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácilmente? Playboy. Bueno Kyoko, ya que estás metida en esto, tienes que hacerlo bien. A ver, era succionar continuamente, de manera testaruda, impregnando mi deseo de poseerlo, deseo…mi deseo…de que sea solo mío…mío_ \- Kyoko siguió acercándose lentamente al cuello de Ren, que estos momentos era su nii-san, aunque ella no estaba muy segura si ella era Setsu.

Ren ya podía sentir la respiración en su cuello, de la que en esos momentos era su hermana, aunque él quería sentir que no lo era, que era su mujer amada; por la que había aceptado la oportunidad de amar, la oportunidad de ser feliz; y eso que estaba sintiendo lo hacía muy feliz, quizás demasiado.

Kyoko primero posó suavemente sus labios en el cuello de Ren, dudando por un segundo, luego abrió los labios un poco y empezó a succionar; primero levemente como con miedo, luego se fue volviendo más intenso; más que la primera vez. Era obvio, Kyoko ahora sabía lo que hacía, pero no sólo era eso; ahora estaba transmitiendo mucho más cosas en ese contacto; sus sentimientos hacia su sempai, esos sentimientos que le causaron tanto sufrimiento aceptar, pero que ahora, en ese momento, solo quería dejarse llevar por ellos, quizás nunca más iba a tener una oportunidad así.

Él se sentía en las nubes, al sentir los labios de Kyoko en su cuello, haciendo lo que le había pedido; tan equivocado había estado, no debió hacerlo; ahora apretaba los ojos y los puños de sus manos fuertemente, tratando por todos los medios controlar sus impulsos. - _Solo un poco más, aguanta Ren, unos segundos, tu puedes; no debes hacer nada, sólo quédate quieto…quieto_.

En el mismo instante que Kyoko separó sus labios del cuello de Ren sintió una presión en su espalda; este la tenía abrazada muy fuerte, haciendo que su rostro se pegara a su cuello desnudo produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo. - _Ahhh, que tibio; que sensación tan cálida, este…este dulce aroma. ¡Kyoko! ¡Despierta! Justo cuando me había podido controlar lo suficiente para hacerle la marca. ¡Vuelve Setsu!_.

_─ Lo siento Mogami-san, no puedo controlarlo más_ \- Ren la tenía abrazada y poco a poco fue deslizándose junto con ella hasta llegar a estar recostados en el piso, el sobre ella. Deshizo su abrazo y con una mano acarició su rostro y se fue acercando dulcemente (cosa que era raro en Cain) al rostro sorprendido de Kyoko - _No puedo besarla, no debo, pero…ahh…algo, quiero algo suyo, algo que sea solo mío_ \- cambió de rumbo y se desvió hacia su cuello.

_─ ¿Qué haces Tsuruga-san? ¿Venganza? No, tú no eres así, no lo harías. ¡Ohh no! Ahora que recuerdo también intentó hacerme lo mismo a mí esa vez. Bueno, tu misma te lo buscaste Kyoko, ahora debes soportarlo, solo…solo espero que mi corazón aguante, esos…esos labios_.

Ren se acercó a su cuello respirando sobre él, lo que hizo que le dieran escalofríos a Kyoko, que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Ren acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y los posó dulcemente - _Ohh acá viene_ \- pensó Kyoko; pero nada pasaba, él no hacía ningún movimiento más, solo posaba sus labios a su cuello, respirando sobre este. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron horas y Kyoko empezó a preocuparse, acercó una mano al rostro de Ren y lo acarició levemente; acto seguido él separó los labios de su cuello, se alejó y la miró a los ojos, pero era una mirada extraña para Cain, nunca la había visto en él. De pronto se levantó y se alejó caminando dándole la espalda; a Kyoko le pareció haber visto por un segundo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Ren, pero debió ser su imaginación. Ella se quedó tiesa como tabla en el suelo.

─ Lo siento Setsu, debí confundirme, ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado - le dijo Cain de espaldas - _Bueno sé que como hermano no debí hacer eso, así que es lo único que se me ocurrió, espero no haberla molestado_.

De pronto algo le golpeó a Ren justo en la cabeza, luego esto calló al suelo; cuando Ren bajó la mirada, resultó ser la toalla blanca que tenía cuando salió de la ducha, pero hecha una bola. Cuando volteó a ver cómo había sucedido eso, vio a Kyoko parada con la mirada llena de furia y señalandolo, aparentemente con la mano con la que le había tirado la toalla.

─ ¡¿Qué te confundiste?! ¡¿Con quién rayos me confundiste?! ¡¿Alguna de tus novias?! ¡¿O el roedor?! ¡Dime! _¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo tal cruel Tsuruga-san, cuando yo…yo sentía tantas cosas cuando tus labios me tocaron, muy diferente a lo que sentí con Corn, y eso que él besó mis labios; cosas que…que jamás he sentido. Cruel, es un hombre cruel, sin duda un playboy_.

─ Pero…_¿Qué rayos hice? Claro que Setsu reaccionaría así, ahora que hago, para calmarla_.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Entonces es cierto ¿No?

*Ding dong*

─ Ahhhh, ahí está, a ella la esperabas por eso me confundiste cierto nii-san; anda, recibe a tu invitada de esta noche - Kyoko gritaba descontroladamente.

─ No saques conclusiones Setsu, espera - Ren se acercó a la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta - _¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí dentro? ¿Qué son esos gritos?_

Ren abrió la puerta y vio a una joven menuda encargada del vestuario de la filmación.

─ Buenas noches Hell-san, disculpe la hora, pero me mandaron a recoger su vestuario para mandarlo a la lavandería - La joven se inclinaba para hacerle muchas reverencias.

─ OK.

Cuando Ren se alejó de la puerta, la joven pudo ver como Setsu se acercaba a ella y empezó a temblar; pero esta solo salió de la habitación y se cruzó con ella sin mirarla; se dirigió a una habitación de al lado y desapareció entrando en esta y cerrando la puerta.

Ren regresó del baño y se quedó un momento quieto, buscando en la habitación a Kyoko sin encontrarla, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó afuera mirando a todos lados sin entregarle el vestuario a la joven.

─ Estoo, si está buscando a su hermana Hell-san, entró en la habitación de al lado - dijo señalando hacia la habitación en la que había entrado Kyoko.

Ren dio un suspiro y le entregó el vestuario a la joven, quien agradeció y se retiró.

_─ Será mejor dejar esto así por ahora, Setsu debe estar furiosa._

Kyoko entró en su cuarto algo contrariada, sabía que no debía haber reaccionado de esa forma, solo esperaba que su actuación de Setsu haya podido disimular su actitud. Sabía que para Ren lo que pasó no haya sido nada, pero para ella era demasiado para soportar. Se tiró en la cama mirando hacia en techo pensando en todo esto.

_─ Ay Kyoko, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tienes que controlar tus emociones, no querrás volverte la chica estúpidamente enamorada que eras antes, cuando estabas junto a Sho…ese…maldito - _espíritus de odio aparecieron a su alrededor con sed de sangre. De pronto hizo un gesto como de espantar moscas_ \- Bien Kyoko, concéntrate en mañana, mañana será otro día, si - _se paró y cogió su agenda para ver lo planeado el día siguiente, en este no tenían nada que filmar hasta después del almuerzo_ \- Ummm toda la mañana libre, quisiera encerrarme en el cuarto toda la mañana, si no tuviera que estar pendiente de nii-san; o…pasear, siii, por la playa, que hermoso…ahh Setsu no lo haría; bueno ya pensaré en eso mañana, es hora de dormir_.

Al darles habitaciones separadas (ya que el director dijo que no se vería bien que la compartan por más que sean hermanos) Kyoko ya no tenía excusa para no usar las "pijamas" que le dio Musa-san, aunque más parecían lencería. Kyoko esta vez usó un camisón negro muy corto con una trusa pequeña a juego, no se sentía cómoda, pero era lo que usaría Setsu para dormir, así que lo usó.

Por otro lado Ren ya se hallaba metido en su capullo, esperando que el cansancio le logre hacer dormir.

.

Al día siguiente.

Un rayo de sol entraba por una abertura de las cortinas del cuarto de Ren, y le caía directo al rostro por encima de las sábanas.

_─ Ummm que bien se siente dormir un poco más de lo normal, ¿Qué hora será? Ya hay suficiente luz. ¡No! Me quedé dormido, llegaremos tarde a la filmación_ \- Se paró bruscamente de la cama - _Tengo que ver a Mogami-san, algo debe haber pasado para que no me despierte_ \- Se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró y caminó hacia la puerta, pero en el camino pisó la toalla blanca que la noche anterior golpeó su cabeza, y se acordó que discutió con Setsu; igual tenía que ir a ver Kyoko, así que no lo quedó de otra que seguir con lo que iba a hacer.

Ren salió de su habitación y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua, que era la que ocupaba Kyoko. Ambos contaban con una copia de la llave de la habitación del otro, fue la condición que pidieron para aceptar dormir separados. Él se paró en seco antes de ingresar a la habitación y dio un hondo suspiro para meterse en la piel de Cain. Puso la llave en la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación de Kyoko estaba un poco más oscura que la de él, ya que las cortinas no dejaban pasar ningún rayo de luz. Él se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la habitación y pudo ver claramente que había alguien aún en cama. Se acercó lentamente, pero no fue hasta estar al lado de la cama que se dio cuenta de la imagen que se le revelaba. Kyoko estaba pacíficamente dormida, enredada en las sábanas; éstas cubrían casi nada de su cuerpo, solo la cintura. Todas sus piernas estaban descubiertas y su trusa apenas oculta por el borde del camisón; un tirante del camisón estaba caído dejando su hombro desnudo y la delgada tela revelaba que sus pechos estaban desnudos debajo de esta.

Ren se quedó congelado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, o a donde mirar; pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo expuesto de la mujer que amaba, jamás se hubiese podido imaginar que se podría ver tan sensual, y solo durmiendo; sabía que era una mujer hermosa, pero esto salía completamente de su imaginación. Empezó a sentir un calor extraño en todo su cuerpo y cerró sus manos en puños. Ahora enfocaba su mirada en sus labios, esos labios que no hace mucho, cuando era Corn, había besado por primera vez; estaba seguro que solo sería la primera vez, esperaba poder sentir sus labios muchas veces más, y su cuerpo, ese hermoso cuerpo que en esos instantes tenía a su disposición.

De pronto retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible; rápidamente fue hacia su habitación entró, cerró la puerta, y se derrumbó de espaldas contra esta hasta llegar al suelo.

_─ Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, definitivamente el destino es cruel conmigo. Se veía tan…tan…irresistiblemente hermosa; y creer que ella puede verse de ese modo, es demasiado para mi cordura_ \- se tapa el rostro con sus manos - _Mogami-san eres tan…maravillosa en todos los sentidos; lo siento, pero jamás permitiré que otro hombre en el mundo te vea de esa manera, jamás, solo yo puedo verte así. Te veías demasiado… _\- muerde su labio inferior.

Ren se levanta bruscamente del suelo y se dirige directamente al baño, se desnuda, entra en la ducha y abre la llave de agua fría al máximo.

Luego de un rápido baño, Ren se sienta en su cama y piensa qué hacer - _¿Cómo la despierto? Ya es algo tarde, de seguro que llegamos tarde a la filmación. Bueno no sería la primera vez pero...ugg, no tengo otra opción_ \- coge el teléfono de su habitación y marca el número de la habitación contigua.

*Ring…ring…ring*

_─ Umm ¿Quién será?_ \- Kyoko se despereza un poco sobre la cama y luego se estira para contestar el teléfono - Si, buenos días.

─ Buenos días Mogami-san.

_─ ¡Waaaaa! ¡Esa voz! No puede ser de otra persona; y me dice Mogami..._ Emm, buenos días Tsuruga-san - dice algo nerviosa.

─ ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Kyoko observa el reloj que estaba al lado del teléfono.

─ Son las 7 de la mañana Tsuruga-san.

─ ¿Y no deberíamos estar en camino a la filmación?

─ Emm, pero hoy tenemos la mañana libre Tsuruga-san.

_─ ¡Rayos! Lo olvidé por completo; es cierto. Y ahora interrumpí nuestra actuación. ¡Diablos!._

─ Tsu…¿Tsuruga-san?

─ Ahh, disculpa Mogami-san, es que lo olvidé, disculpa por despertarte.

─ No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, ya estaba por despertar. Pero, ¿Por qué me llamó por teléfono y no vino personalmente a despertarme?

─ Emm, fui y toqué la puerta un par de veces y no respondías; no encontraba la copia de tu llave para entrar, y me empecé a preocupar; y como no me acordaba que teníamos la mañana libre, pensaba que teníamos que salir pronto hacia la filmación, discúlpame nuevamente Mogami-san, debí estar más atento al itinerario.

─ ¡No!, más bien discúlpeme usted Tsuruga-san, ese es mi trabajo, debí habérselo recordado anoche.

─ Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar desayuno? Te espero en mi habitación.

─ Ohh, claro, en un momento voy, hasta luego.

─ Nos vemos.

*Clac*

Kyoko se dio un ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa asignada para ese día de Setsu; un short muy pequeño y una blusa pegada al cuerpo con los hombros descubiertos, se maquilló, se puso la peluca y salió de la habitación. Ya frente a la habitación dudó un momento; no sabía si tenía que entrar con su llave, o tocar la puerta; hace un momento Ren la había llamado Mogami, eso quería decir que en esos momentos no estaban interpretando a los hermanos Hell. Después de unos segundos se decidió a tocar la puerta.

*Ding dong*

Ren abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

─ Buenos días Mogami-san - puso una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

─ Estee…buenos días Tsugura-san.

Él iba vestido con un pantalón negro suelto y una camiseta sin mangas negra; raro en Cain, pero dado el calor que hacía era comprensible. También tenía muy a la vista la marca de su cuello, que la noche anterior le había hecho su hermana. Pero él se comportaba como si no estuviese allí.

─ Bueno, qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar.

─ Si, claro, pero…Tsugura-san, le puedo hacer una pregunta.

─ Si, dime.

─ ¿Por qué no estamos interpretando a los hermanos Hell?

─ Ahh, bueno, como tenemos la mañana libre me pareció que podíamos descansar un poco, ¿No te parece? _Aparte que ya eché a perder la interpretación cuando te llamé_ \- sonrió dulcemente.

─ ¡Sí! Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san - hizo un pequeña reverencia - _Estoy segura que más lo hace por mí que por él_.

─ Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos fueron al comedor y buscaron un lugar apartado, lejos de los miembros de la filmación que podrían tener el día libre, al igual que ellos. Tuvieron un tranquilo desayuno conversando sobre las escenas filmadas hasta el momento y las que faltaban. Habiendo terminado de desayunar Ren se le quedó mirando.

─ Bueno Mogami-san, ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

─ ¿No tiene que repasar sus escenas Tsuruga-san?

─ No, por eso no te preocupes, ya lo memoricé todo. Dime, ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? - le sonrió, apoyó su rostro en ambas manos y se quedó mirándola.

_─ Emm, ¿A dónde quiero ir? ¿Qué quiero hacer? Cómo quisiera ir al lugar donde me encontré con Corn, pero no le puedo pedir eso a Tsuruga-san, ¿O sí?_ ─ Estoo…puede sonar algo tonto, y puede negarse si desea…pero…me gustaría ir al sitio donde me encontré con Corn - dijo algo avergonzada y con un pequeño rubor asomándose.

─ Está bien, si quieres ir ahí, vamos; yo también quiero ver el lugar - dijo, parándose de su sitio y mirándola.

Kyoko le sonrió esperanzada he imaginado el hermoso lugar.

─ ¿Vamos? - le dijo Ren.

─ ¡Sí! Vamos.


	3. Día en la playa

─ ¿Vamos? - le dijo Ren.

─ ¡Sí! Vamos.

No sería tan extraño ver a una pareja caminando tranquilamente por las calles bajo el potente sol; si esta pareja no fuera vestida de negro.

Aunque estuvieran caracterizados como los hermanos Hell; Ren y Kyoko dejaron de lado la actuación para disfrutar un poco de la mañana que tenían libre. Ren, más que nada quería que Kyoko disfrute un poco de su viaje, ya que era la primera vez que salía del país; y también quería ver su cara cuando esta le cuente su encuentro con Corn.

Cuando Kyoko se paró repentinamente y volteó a mirarlo, él se dio cuenta que habían llegado al lugar en donde se había encontrado con ella días antes, el lugar y el clima estaba igual a como ese día; como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Pronto Kyoko empezó su narración de lo que había sido el encuentro, y Ren la miraba embelesado cuando ella no lo veía; era tan tierna relatando con detalle lo que pasó, y no podía evitar sonreír cuando le confesó lo del préstamo de voz y ver que se sonrojaba por momentos. Esa era su Kyoko, tan inocente y soñadora como siempre; aunque le desconcertaba un poco verla como Setsu y que actuara así, pero valía la pena. Tampoco podía evitar sentir celos de Corn, cuando Kyoko dejaba ver todo el cariño que le tenía.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que Kyoko terminó su relato y se quedó callada mirando el mar. De pronto dio un hondo suspiro.

─ Ay, como me gustaría poder meterme al mar.

Ren apareció por su detrás.

─ ¿Sabes nadar Mogami-san?

─ Emm, la verdad es que no; nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo apenada ─ ¿Usted sabe Tsuruga-san?

─ Si, tuve que aprender para un comercial de ropa de baño - Ren se acordó por cuántas privaciones había pasado esa muchacha y no pudo evitar querer complacerla aunque sea un poco ─ ¿Por qué no te quitas los zapatos y te mojas los pies?

─ No creo que estuviera bien Tsuruga-san, si alguien nos ve, sería muy extraño que Setsu disfrute de eso; ni siquiera deberíamos estar a la orilla del mar; mejor nos vamos pronto - Kyoko se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al mar y empezó a caminar.

─ Espera Mogami-san, se dé un sitio donde estaremos alejados de las miradas indiscretas, si quieres vamos - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna llena de sinceridad.

_─ Ay Tsuruga-san, sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero deseo tanto tocar el mismo mar que tocó Corn_ ─ Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, me encantaría.

Ren pudo ver como los ojos le brillaban de emoción, de seguro que en estos momentos estaba en su mundo; sin siquiera importarle que le estuviera proponiendo estar solos frente al mar.

Estuvieron caminando alejándose poco a poco de los comercios y hoteles, hasta que llegaron a un peñasco en el cual hacia abajo se podía observar un pedazo de mar cristalino; tanto que desde la altura que estaban podían ver peces de muchos colores.

Ren ya había estado ahí, cuando dio un paseo aprovechando su apariencia cambiada; le pareció un hermoso lugar, pero le iba a ser difícil bajar solo, así que ni lo intentó.

─ Bien Mogami-san, para poder bajar, vamos a tener que ir de costado agarrados de las manos para darnos estabilidad, no es muy alto, pero esas rocas parecen estar algo resbaladizas.

Kyoko despertó de su sueño de hadas al observar tan hermoso paisaje y le dijo que era un buen plan.

Empezaron a bajar por el peñasco muy lentamente agarrados de las manos y mirando hacia donde pisaban; de hecho si estaba muy resbaloso. Cuando estaban por llegar, Kyoko pisó un alga que le hizo desestabilizar y se precipitó contra la arena, si no fuera por Ren, ella se hubiese caído de cara contra la arena.

Ren al ver que Kyoko estaba cayendo, rápidamente se puso frente a ella, para que el fuera el que golpeara de espaldas contra la arena. Estaba tendido completamente y sintió un poco de dolor en la espalda baja, pero también pudo percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que estaba encima de él. Kyoko estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo, y él, la tenía firmemente abrazada.

_─ Umm, su cuerpo es tan pequeño, tan dulcemente hermoso_ \- de pronto empezó a recordar lo que pudo ver en la mañana; ese cuerpo tan descubierto y de apariencia frágil. Giró bruscamente hasta quedar encima de ella, pero tuvo un dejavú; él y ella, en su departamento en el suelo de su cocina; definitivamente no podía hacer lo mismo, ya que esa vez había podido excusarse usando la actuación y en ese momento no era Cain - Lo siento Mogami-san, ¿Estás bien? - se incorporó poco a poco hasta sentarse al lado de la muchacha; pero antes pudo ver como esta ponía los ojos como platos asombrada.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué repentinamente Tsuruga-san hiso eso? Waaaa, mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Este hombre sinceramente no sabe lo que ocasiona con sus actitudes despreocupadas. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que puede causar su cercanía a las mujeres?_ Si Tsuruga-san, yo estoy bien, ¿Pero usted?, ¿Esta bien?, lo siento no me di cuenta de esa alga, ¿No está herido?, lo siento, lo siento mucho - Kyoko se había sentado de golpe y hacia muchas reverencias.

─ Si, sí, estoy bien Mogami-san, no te preocupes - dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado - _Felizmente pude controlarme a tiempo. _Bueno, ya estamos acá, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos - se paró y le extendió una mano para ayudar a pararse a la muchacha.

Kyoko se paró, le hizo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento y se encaminó al mar; a su orilla se sacó los botines de tacón pequeño que tenía puestos ese día, los puso a un lado y metió sus pies al mar. Caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y sonriendo dulcemente. Mientras tanto Ren la observa sin que ella se diera cuenta, le encantaba lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que la imaginación de su amada ya se había puesto a volar, soñando con hadas e historias mágicas. Se acercó al mar y sacándose los zapatos, los dejó al lado de los de Kyoko; se aremangó un poco el pantalón para no mojarlo y metió los pies en el mar. Desde su posición podía observar a Kyoko paseando de un lado al otro, un metro más adentro del mar que él, pasando frente de él sin darle la más leve importancia. De pronto una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente, le dio algunas vueltas, y no puedo evitar la tentación de llevarla a cabo.

Cuando Kyoko pasaba justo frente de él, tomó un pequeño impulso con su pie derecho y le lanzó a la muchacha un poco de agua de mar; está se quedó completamente quieta y poco a poco fue girando hasta darle la cara a su sempai; ella tenía una cara de asombro que Ren jamás había visto; de hecho, él tenía la intención de solo mojar sus piernas, pero el impulso resultó ser demasiado, que mojó hasta el rostro de Kyoko. Él se llevó una mano a su boca y trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo; una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios e hizo que se inclinara un poco agarrándose el estómago, y de pronto sintió un chorro de agua salada golpear su cabeza y rostro; se hubiese esperado todo menos eso, que Kyoko le devuelva la broma era tan contrario a su comportamiento. Escuchó una leve exclamación de asombro, seguro que ni la misma Kyoko creía que podía haber reaccionado de tal modo; pero Ren no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad; levantando el rostro, la miró retadora mente y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

─ Tsu…Tsuru… - pero Kyoko no llegó a completar la frase, ya que Ren metió las manos al agua y le lanzó un chorro de agua de mar, mucho más abundante que el anterior, mojándola casi por completo. Kyoko no reaccionó por un segundo, luego correspondió la mirada retadora y sonrió, se agachó e hizo lo mismo que su sempai mojándolo de la cintura para abajo.

Luego de esto Kyoko retrocedió, le dio la espalda y empezó a correr huyendo de él, riendo a más no poder. Ren corrió atrás de ella y la alcanzó fácilmente, se volvió a agachar y le hecho agua salada en toda la espalda; la muchacha volteó e hizo lo mismo. Así estuvieron corriendo y jugando por un rato. De seguro para las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí y los miraban, debería ser algo muy extraño; una pareja vestida de negro bajo ese calcinante sol, jugando alegremente en el mar como si fueran unos niños.

A Kyoko le empezaron a venir a la mente imágenes de su infancia en el riachuelo, jugando con Corn. Le daba tanta ternura ver a su sempai divertirse de esa manera, riendo tan libremente como jamás lo había visto; si fuera posible se hubiese enamorado más de él.

Luego de un rato, cansados se sentaron a la orilla del mar mirándose y riendo.

_ ─ Qué lindo que es Tsugura-san, no conocía esta parte de él, mi corazón se estruja fuertemente, tanto que duele; quisiera poder estar así siempre con él; porqué tenía que enamorarme tanto de este hombre, me resulta insoportable_ \- una solitaria lágrima bajó por el rostro de Kyoko, ella esperaba que no se note en su rostro ya mojado o que se confunda como consecuencia de la risa excesiva - _Ay, como duele este amor_.

_─ Pequeña Kyoko-chan, como te amo_ \- mientras reía, Ren pensaba en su amor por su pequeña kohai. Estaba completamente decido a enamorarla, ahora no podía desperdiciar para nada su sensación de libertad; podía ser feliz, y la única manera de serlo era con ella a su lado, para siempre.

De pronto Ren entre risas se paró ─ Vamos Mogami-san, si seguimos así nos enfermarémos - le extiende una mano para que Kyoko se pare de la arena.

─ Ohh, lo siento mucho Tsugura-san, está todo mojado por mi culpa – Kyoko con un leve sonrojo hacia pequeñas reverencias a su sempai.

─ No te preocupes Mogami-san, si lo recuerdas, yo fui el que empezó - le dio una de sus sonrisas llenas de amor.

Kyoko cogió la mano de Ren y se incorporó. Subieron el peñasco cogidos solo por una mano ya que en la otra llevaban sus respectivos calzados. Ya en la cima Ren no soltó la mano que asía, y empezó a caminar. Kyoko un poco sorprendida iba atrás de él siendo guiada. De pronto Ren se percató de esto y volteó a observarla.

─ Lo siento, ¿Te incomoda que tome tu mano? - dijo sin soltarla.

─ Estee, no para nada…pero…¿Por qué lo hace?

─ Ummm, bueno, estoy tan acostumbrado a caminar tomados de la mano que ya me parece algo natural; además aunque nos hayamos salido de los personajes, en apariencia seguimos siendo los hermanos Heel, y ellos andan de la mano todo el tiempo, tenemos que aparentar por lo menos ¿No crees? _Uff, felizmente se me ocurrió esa excusa a tiempo_.

─ Ahh, está bien. _Si es así, por qué cuando salimos del hotel no me tomó de la mano, y solo ahora lo hace. Bueno seguro se le olvidó. Pero…me siento extraña al caminar así sin ser Setsu, aunque me vea como ella; él sabe que no lo soy_.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano un buen tramo hasta que Ren empezó a escuchar unos leves quejidos y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Kyoko caminar dando unos pequeños saltos.

─ ¿Qué pasa Mogami-san?

─ Ay, lo siento Tsuruga-san, ¿A usted no le queman los pies?

─ Umm, no, la verdad tengo poca sensibilidad en esa parte de mi cuerpo - dice mirándose los pies, luego levanta la vista y clava los ojos en Kyoko ─ Si te quema mucho el pavimento podría cargarte - le da una mirada del emperador de la noche.

Por un momento Kyoko se queda petrificada en su sitio.

─ Pe…pero…Tsu…Tsuruga-san. _Noo, esa mirada no, se quemarán mis ojos y drenará mi alma_ ─ ¿No sería mejor si nos ponemos los zapatos?

─ Ahh, si, tienes razón. _Bueno estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte, no debo abusar o gastaré toda la felicidad que tengo destinada en un solo día_ ─ Hagamos eso Mogami-san - le da una sonrisa dulce.

Ambos se colocaron los zapatos y antes que se le vaya la oportunidad, Ren volvió a coger la mano de la mujer que para todo el que los viera era su hermana. Y así llegaron al hotel, entraron y subieron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ren, donde este de mala gana tuvo que soltar la mano que tenía asida.

─ Bueno Mogami-san, que te parece si nos encontramos aquí en una hora, ya como los hermanos Hell.

─ Me parece bien Tusruga-san, pero recuerde que tenemos que comer algo antes de ir a la locación.

─ Si nos alcanzará el tiempo, no te preocupes.

─ Bien, entonces, hasta luego Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por esta agradable mañana - se inclinó e hizo una profunda reverencia.

Ren pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su kohai, y este comportamiento lo tomó por sorpresa así que no pudo evitar dar una leve caricia en la cabeza de Kyoko.

─ Gracias a ti, Mogami-san.

Del tiempo que Kyoko conocía a Ren, pocas veces lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro; tan dulce, tan transparente, tan llena de amor. Era casi increíble que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, era obvio que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cada uno entró a su habitación, se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa; poco a poco transformándose mentalmente en sus respectivos personajes a interpretar.

Kyoko salió de su habitación, se paró frente a la puerta de su sempai y respiró hondo.

─ Estoy lista nii-san.


	4. Emociones descubiertas

Kyoko salió de su habitación, se paró frente a la puerta de su sempai y respiro hondo.

─ Estoy lista nii-san.

Cain y Setsuka Hell aparecieron en la locación de filmación, que en esta oportunidad era una mansión tipo occidental frente al mar.

─ Muy bien, todos escuchen - dijo el director ─ En el transcurso de la mañana hemos grabado escenas en la playa con Murasame-san y Manaka-chan; ahora vamos a concentrarnos en las escenas en la casa de Koji (Murasame) en donde tiene un encuentro con BJ. Cain-san, esta vez no necesitará maquillaje ya que las tomas no serán de cerca; esas las realizaremos en el estudio. Bien todos a sus puestos. _No puedo creer que Tsuruga-san haya llegado nuevamente con una marca en su cuello; pero esta vez no estamos en Tokio, eso quiere decir que la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho es…será…no, imposible, pero…si no fue ella quien fue_.

─ Nii-san, vamos un momento a maquillaje - Kyoko se acercó sutilmente y le susurró al que en esos momentos era su hermano.

─ ¿Para qué Setsu? El director ha dicho que no necesito maquillaje.

─ Se que te gusta lucir que me perteneces nii-san, pero tienes que ser profesional, y esa marca no es una que BJ llevaría.

─ Pero me gusta lucirla con orgullo Setsu - Ren puso cara de cachorro.

─ Lo se nii-san, pero creo que no es el momento - Kyoko vio como el rostro de su sempai lucía decepcionado.

─ Bueno, está bien, vamos.

Kyoko no entendía porque Cain se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña desde que encontraron en su habitación; era demasiado meloso y parecía feliz, cosa que era extraña en Cain.

.

Una hora antes.

Kyoko abrió la puerta de Cain y entró a la habitación.

─ Nii-san, ya vine, espero estés listo – ella pudo ver como Ren estaba por ponerse una camiseta negra pero al verla la dejó de lado, se acercó y la abrazó, colocando su pecho al contacto del rostro de Kyoko.

─ Lo siento mucho Setsu; discúlpame por favor, todo fue un malentendido; sabes que tú eres la única para mí y que solo pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Me refería a que me confundí en lo que debía hacer, la verdad te parecerá extraño, pero demostrarte mi deseo de pertenencia de esa manera es algo importante y me dejé embargar por mis emociones. Lo siento.

Por un momento Kyoko no sabía que pasaba, se sintió muy confundida por las palabras que le dirigía su hermano; hasta que se acordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

─ Bueno, parece que a fin de cuentas la experiencia previa que tienes no funciona conmigo - dijo la muchacha con los labios muy cerca del torso de su hermano.

─ ¡Claro que no! Tu eres diferente, tu presencia ha estado conmigo desde que naciste; antes de eso me sentí incompleto sin saber por qué, hasta que te vi por primera vez, tan frágil, tan perfecta, tan para mí - Ren no sabía que parte de todo lo que decía era actuación y cual era muestra de sus sentimientos por Kyoko; aunque se sentía muy liberado a decir lo que sentía; ahora que estaba decidido a conquistarla.

─ Lo se nii-san, me disculpo por demorar en llegar a ti; si nos sentimos igual, no me imagino como debiste sufrir - Una parte de Kyoko sufría por escuchar tan dulces palabras de su sempai, ya que no las estaba dirigiendo a ella precisamente; empujó muy dentro suyo el sueño de que eso llegara a ser posible algún día.

─ Mucho - Ren apretó un poco más a su hermana ─ ¿Me disculpas?

─ Bueno, ¿Quién podría resistirse a todo lo que dices? Y más si la persona que lo escucha 'te quiere tanto' _¡No! ¿Qué dije? Setsu no dice esas cosas, ella solo las demuestra, pero…¿Por qué Kyoko lo dijo? Noo, no debo perderme a mí misma_.

Ren se alejó y cogió a su pequeña kohai por los brazos; no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La alejó y vio su rostro en un intento desesperado por saber si sus oídos no lo habían engañado, combinado con la necesidad de ocultar el palpitar desbocado de su corazón; pero solo podía ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro inmutable de su hermana, que en todo caso podría ser calor. Bajó el rostro y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su hermana.

_─ Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Esta muchacha no sabe que lo que dice me mata y me da vida al mismo tiempo, y me ata más a ella; pero Ren cálmate, era obvio esperar una respuesta de ese modo, ya que Cain jamás le ha dicho algo así de dulce a su hermana, ella tenía que corresponder de alguna manera. Pero esperaba ver una pisca de dolor en su rostro, por lo que esa palabra implica en su pasado, ese resentimiento que siente a ese sentimiento; pero nada_.

─ Nii-san, ¿Estás bien? _Por favor Tsuruga-san, siga actuando, no podré salir sola de esta_.

─ Setsu - su voz sonaba profunda y penetrante ─ Jamás me habías dicho que me querías, ¿Por qué lo dices justo ahora? - el seguía con su frente en su hombro y pudo sentir un pequeño respingo del cuerpo de Kyoko.

─ Porque…porque lo hago, yo…yo…te quiero - dichas esas palabras Kyoko pudo sentir un leve temblor en las manos que tocaban sus brazos.

─ Yo…yo también te quiero, discúlpame por no decirlo antes, pero ya sabes como soy. _Te amo Kyoko-chan_ \- Ren levantó su cabeza y fijó la vista en los ojos de su hermana.

─ Si…si lo sé nii-san. _El…me dijo…te quiero…a mí. No, no te lo dijo a ti Kyoko, se lo dijo a Setsu, no sueñes_ \- Kyoko sin darse cuenta llevó su mano derecha encima de su corazón y estrujó su ropa, reflejando un poco el dolor que sentía dentro.

─ Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vámonos, que tengo hambre. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estrujó su corazón? Seguro está sufriendo por decir esas palabras tan desagradables para ella, o será algo más, algo que quizás esté sintiendo por mí quizás, algo que yo generé en ella tal vez. No puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo o terminaré volviéndome loco, tengo definir todo esto pronto_.

─ Bien, vámonos. _¿Él dijo que tenía hambre? Debe estar famélico para decir algo así_.

Juntos bajaron al comedor del hotel y como nunca Ren almorzó sin que Kyoko le tuviera que obligar, y tenía una rara expresión de alegría en su rostro, que era algo muy extraño.

.

_─ Si, definitivamente a este hombre le pasa algo_ \- pensaba Kyoko mientras veía como maquillaban el cuello de su sempai.

*Brrrr-brrrr*

El cuerpo de Kyoko empezó a vibrar.

Kyoko sacó su móvil y vio la pantalla; era Sawara-san - _Que extraño que me llamen, debe ser una emergencia. _─ Nii-san, ya vengo, voy al baño.

─ Está bien, no demores.

Ya en el baño.

─ Buenas tardes Sawara-san.

─ Buenas tardes Mogami-san ¿Cómo estás?

─ Muy bien Sawara-san, pero es extraño que me llame, ¿Sucedió algo?

─ Nada malo, no te preocupes; el presidente me dio permiso de llamarte, pensaba dejarte un mensaje de voz, pero que bueno que contestaste. Tienes que retomar las grabaciones de Box-R el día de mañana; así que tendrás que viajar mañana muy temprano.

─ Ohh, esperaba quedarme un día más.

─ Bueno, originalmente estaba programado así; pero el director consultó si se podía adelantar, y el presidente aceptó. Siento mucho que sea así de repentino.

─ No se preocupe Sawara-san, tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones, así que ahí estaré mañana.

─ Muy bien Mogami-san, que tengas un buen viaje.

─ Gracias Sawara-san, hasta luego.

*clic*

Al regresar al puesto de maquillaje Kyoko vio a Ren solo, esperándola.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - Ren pudo ver que Kyoko tenía una mirada perdida y triste.

─ ¿Ah? No…no es nada nii-san.

─ Setsu, a mí no me puedes mentir, dime - dijo, con una voz profunda y seria.

─ Ah…bueno…es que…mañana tendré que irme, tengo algo que hacer.

─ Bueno, si es algo importante, ni modo, ¿Lo es? _Bah, esperaba tenerla conmigo un día más, que lástima; pero seguro la han llamado de la agencia_.

─ Si, si es importante nii-san.

─ Bueno; pero ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? _Hay algo extraño en su miraba, no puede ser que esté triste por irse, ¿O sí?_

─ Es que, no quiero dejar a nii-san solo, y menos con ese roedor rondando, ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi nii-san?

─ Yo me puedo cuidar solo Setsu.

─ Si, pero…pero…es que…la estaba pasando tan bien juntos…y…no me quiero ir. _Kyoko, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Qué vergüenza, pero es claro que es cierto, no me quiero alejar de Tsuruga-san_ \- dijo ella agachando la cabeza un poco, apenada.

Ren se acercó rápidamente donde Kyoko y la envolvió en un abrazo.

─ Lo se Setsu, tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero hay cosas que son inevitables. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, y sabes que soy completamente ciego para ver a una mujer que no seas tú. Yo te quiero a ti - nuevamente Ren no supo diferenciar entre las palabras de Cain y las suyas. Y pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño temblor entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Seguro nii-san?

─ Completamente.

─ Está bien - Kyoko levantó los brazos y rodeó la espada de Ren tímidamente.

*toc toc*

─ Emm, disculpen…pero ya vamos a empezar la filmación.

Ren le dio al joven una mirada de entendimiento y este se retiró.

─ Bueno, aún nos queda este día Setsu - le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y se alejó.

─ Si, vamos.

La filmación de la tarde se realizó sin problemas y sin necesidad de repetir muchas tomas ya que los actores trabajaban con mucha eficiencia. Durante las horas que pasaban Kyoko tenía varias cosas rondando por su cabeza y hablaba consigo misma.

_─ Tsuruga-san es tan dulce conmigo_.

_No, no te engañes Kyoko, él no es Tsuruga-san ni tampoco tu eres Kyoko; todo lo que te dice es para Setsu._

_Si lo sé, pero es tan difícil soportar esas palabras; no puedo evitar querer o soñar que me las diga a mí; me causa tanto dolor no poder hacer nada con todo lo que siento. Y cada vez que me toca provoca un estremecimiento en mí, y últimamente lo hace tan seguido. Es una tortura, un castigo por sentir todo esto._

_¿Qué sientes?_

_Yo…yo…lo quiero, como dije, yo…estoy…enamorada de él._

_¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

_¡Nada! No puedo hacer nada. Él es mi sempai; no puedo permitirme hacer nada con esto que siento; él se decepcionaría de mí, se burlaría; jamás soportaría decepcionarlo. Que esta estúpida kohai haya caído tan fácil en las redes del amor es imperdonable._

_¿Fácil?_

_No, tienes razón. No ha sido nada fácil aceptar estos sentimientos. Tuve que luchar tanto conmigo misma. Pero eso no cambia nada, yo no tengo permitido demostrar lo que siento, nunca. Tendré que conformarme al estar cerca suyo y ver que esté bien y sea feliz. Además en que mundo de mis fantasías podría el corresponderme, es imposible_.

─ ¡Corte! Muy bien todos, hemos terminado por hoy. Ya que nos ha sobrado tiempo pueden pasear un rato por la zona; los autos se van en media hora. Gracias por su trabajo.

La voz del director sacó de sus pensamientos a Kyoko.

─ Setsu, ven, déjame cambiarme de ropa y damos una vuelta.

─ Está bien nii-san.

_─ Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, el lugar, el cielo lleno de estrellas, es perfecto. Y se va mañana; quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver. Tengo que lograr que se enamore de mí; pero primero tengo que estar seguro de algo_.

Ya cambiado Ren llevó a Setsu a un balcón con vista al mar y cielo, y ambos se apoyaron en la baranda y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando el horizonte.

─ Es hermoso ¿No crees? Mogami-san.

─ Ahh, si, lo es. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? - Kyoko volteó a mirarlo asombrada.

─ Lo siento si me salgo del personaje pero quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

─ Ehh, no, está bien; ¿Qué se le ofrece Tsuruga-san? _Me extraña que Tsuruga-san deje el personaje dos veces en un día; debe ser algo importante_.

─ Quería preguntarte algo…umm. _Vamos, dilo._ Ya pasaste mucho tiempo en la sección Loveme, y quería saber si tu manera de pensar ha cambiado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿Qué piensas del amor?


	5. Aceptando el amor

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿Qué piensas del amor?

_─ ¿¡EHHHHH!? ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué Tsuruga-san me pregunta eso? ¡NOO! No será que sospecha de mí, ¿Por qué otra razón lo preguntaría. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hago?_.

─ Mogami-san - Ren la miraba directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera traspasar su alma y sacarle la respuesta de sus ojos.

─ Este…yo…pero…¿Por qué me pregunta eso Tsuruga-san?

─ ¿Por qué?...a ver…¿Por qué...

_─ ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿Ni el mismo lo sabe?_

─ Porque ya llevas mucho tiempo en la sección Loveme y como tu sempai quiero saber si has hecho algún progreso.

─ Bueno…sí, he progresado bastante, he aprendido mucho y cada vez puedo actuar de manera más profesional, bueno al menos eso creo yo.

─ No, no me refiero a eso, por favor responde mi pregunta. _Esta muchacha me va a sacar de mis casillas. Lo siento Mogami-san, pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo_.

Es rostro de Kyoko era un lío, pasando de los distintos tonos de rojo hasta el blanco. Estaba petrificada sin poder mover un solo músculo.

─ ¿Mogami-san? Es una simple pregunta, por favor respóndeme - Ren tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar hacer algo al ver a la chica que amaba tan desequilibrada; ya que quería una respuesta sí o sí.

Kyoko en un rápido movimiento hizo una profunda reverencia ocultando su rostro.

─ Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san. Entenderé si usted me desprecia por mostrarle tan poco respeto, y si no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra y se aleja de mí. Pero no puedo responder a su pregunta - Kyoko luchaba consigo misma. Si respondía ¿Qué iba a responder? Mentiría, fingiría que sigue odiando el amor, lo podría hacer, o sus sentimientos aflorarían. Ella no tenía confianza que pudiera ocultar sus sentimientos con la actuación, no era tan buena actriz; y con todo lo que sentía aceptado hace tan poco y a flor de piel, era casi imposible enfrentarse a eso.

Kyoko se incorporó rápidamente y se puso a caminar, huyendo. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera una mano tomó su muñeca, lo que hizo que parara en seco su huida. No se había dado cuenta que en cuanto salió despavorida, Ren comenzó a seguirle.

─ Yo jamás te despreciaría, jamás dejaría de hablarte ni me alejaría de ti - mientras Ren decía esto, Kyoko seguía con su vista al frente sin mirarlo ─ Solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta, y saber por qué esto te perturba tanto.

─ Yo...no...no es que me perturbe.

─ ¿Entonces? Tanto daño te hizo ese maldito, que no puedes siquiera hablar de eso, tanto dolor guardas aún en tu corazón que te pone de esta manera - el agarre de la mano de Ren se estaba haciendo más fuerte y su voz dejaba ver un poco de ira.

─ ¡No! - Kyoko volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos ─ No es eso, no es para nada eso; no le puedo dar la satisfacción, de que el odio invada mi corazón, ni el dolor. Yo debo continuar con mi vida y ser feliz; definitivamente mi corazón ya no guarda sentimientos tan oscuros.

─ Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – el agarre de Ren fue haciéndose más delicado drenando su ira.

_─ Yo no puedo decirle, no puedo aceptar que es por él, ni lo que siento. Jamás_.

Una persona se acercó al final de la escalera.

─ Emm, disculpen, lo siento, pero ya nos vamos, por favor diríjanse a los autos. _Estos hermanos hasta tienen peleas de enamorados, que pervertidos_.

Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko y caminó rápidamente, casi arrastrándola, dirigiéndola al auto que los transportaba. Esperó que entre y entró después de ella, recuperando su mano y estrujandola.

Cada uno miraba por su ventana; Ren el mar y Kyoko el cielo.

_─ ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que sientes Kyoko-chan? Me estas volviendo loco. Si no es odio o resentimiento, si tu corazón ya se curó; que impide que me respondas la pregunta ¿Por qué te pones así? Esperaba que me digas que odias el amor, que es la cosa más horrible en el mundo; o tal vez con algo de suerte, que ya no ves el amor de manera tan aprensiva, que en un futuro crees que podrías darte la oportunidad de amar. Pero esto. Tiene que pasar otra cosa, algo tienes, algo te pasa._

Ren apretaba sin querer la mano de Kyoko.

_─ Por favor Tsuruga-san suélteme, no puedo soportar esto. Olvídelo, deje el tema en paz. Hagamos como si nada pasó. No quiero, no quiero que me vea así. ¿Por qué? Por qué quiere saber eso; no, de seguro algo hice para que se dé cuenta; debe estar muy decepcionado y molesto. ¿Qué debo hacer? Le digo lo que siento y espero su furia, o me callo y lo niego todo. De cualquiera de las dos maneras tendré que desaparecer de su lado. Y yo no quiero eso_.

El viaje hacia el hotel fue más rápido de lo que creyeron. Ren bajó del auto arrastrando a la que en apariencia era su hermana, pero que ambos sabían que ya no lo era. La guió al ascensor, caminaron por los pasillos y la metió en su habitación. Solo ahí la soltó.

─ ¿Qué sucede Mogami-san? ¿Qué te pasa?

─ Por…por favor Tsuruga-san, déjeme ir a mi habitación y nunca más lo volveré a molestar.

─ Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas que tienes - Ren hablaba sin levantar la voz, pero se notaba que estaba muy molesto ─ No te puedo dejar así, en unas horas te vas.

─ Yo no…yo no…no puedo…por favor…no insista - Kyoko estaba nerviosa y temblando un poco.

─ Puedo ver que lo que estás sintiendo te ocasiona dolor; pero me dices que no es por rencor a tu pasado. Entonces ¿Qué es?

Kyoko llevó su mano a su corazón y estrujó su ropa.

─ ¡Ves! ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Déjame ayudarte por favor.

─ ¿Pero por qué? Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

─ ¿Cómo qué no? Yo…yo - pasó su mano por su cabello ─ tú eres importante para mí, yo…yo…te...me preocupo por ti.

─ Tsuruga-san, agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo estoy bien.

─ ¡No me engañes! No te ves para nada bien. ¡Mírate! estas temblando - Ren sabía que ya había pasado los límites con su comportamiento; pero ver a la mujer que amaba sufriendo de esa manera y alejándose más de él, le era insoportable.

─ Yo…yo…no…no puedo - Kyoko se volteó y le dio la espalda, se llevó las manos al rostro - _No, no puedo más, ¿Por qué me cuestiona así? Si, ya descubrió lo que siento por él ¿Por qué esta tan furioso que me hace sufrir de esta manera? Odio decepcionarlo_ \- Sin poder controlarlo, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Kyoko.

Ren se dio cuenta luego de que Kyoko volteara que esta empezó a temblar más. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos quedaron como platos; a pesar de estar tapando su rostro con sus manos, se podían ver algunas lágrimas que se escapaban entre sus dedos.

_─ Ohh no, la hice llorar, soy un maldito. ¿Ahora qué hago? Yo solo la quería ayudar a superar lo que sea que le esté sucediendo_ \- después de pensarlo un instante se acercó y la abrazó; un abrazo igual de fuerte como dulce, nunca la había abrazado así siendo Ren ─ Disculpa Mogami-san, he sido muy duro contigo; pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo viéndote así, sufriendo; por favor déjame ayudarte, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; déjame corresponder todo lo que me has ayudado tú a mí, por favor.

_─ Ohh Tsuruga-san, me tortura con esas palabras y sus brazos a mi alrededor…pero…espera, eso quiere decir que no está molesto conmigo_ \- Kyoko dejó de cubrirse el rostro y lo apoyó en el pecho de Ren; bajó las manos poniéndolas en contacto con el pecho del hombre que la abrazaba - _Eso quiere decir que no sabe lo que siento…entonces…¿Por qué me hizo todas esas preguntas?...o…lo sabe pero ¿No le disgusta? No, eso es imposible, lo he decepcionado_.

Mientras Ren la tenía abrazada pudo darse cuenta que seguía llorando en su pecho, leves lágrimas silenciosas mojaban su ropa; pero también unas manos la estrujaban con fuerza; nunca había visto a Kyoko así.

_─ Tsuruga-san, esto es demasiado. Ya no puedo controlar mis emociones y todo lo que siento me desborda. Llegó el fin; jamás podré verlo nuevamente; me alejaré de usted para siempre. Es lo mejor. Pero…primero déjeme ser egoísta y grabar esta sensación; su pecho, su calor, su aroma; déjeme grabarlo para siempre_.

Ren podía sentir como la persona que tenía entre sus brazos se aferraba más a él, acercándose, sintiéndolo, aspirando su aroma.

_─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ella? Sigue llorando, y me aferra de esa manera, como si estuviera despidiéndose de una persona ama…¡No!, no puede ser, ¿O sí? Todo tendría sentido_ \- Ren sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo - _Todo su sufrimiento es por mí, porque siente algo por mí. Está en conflicto con el amor, y soy su sempai, y lo que le dije hace tanto tiempo sobre enamorarse de mí. Definitivamente tiene que sentir algo por mí; porque otro motivo sufriría así, y porqué se aferraría con tanta fuerza a mí. ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy tan feliz! Espera Ren, ella está sufriendo, y debe estar muy confundida; tienes que darle tranquilidad_.

─ Mogami-san - se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído.

─ Tsuru… - Kyoko dejó de llorar; hizo ademán de separarse del abrazo, pero Ren la abrazó con más fuerza.

─ Calma, espera un momento, y escúchame. Siento mucho haberte presionado tanto, es obvio que te lastimé de alguna manera, esa no era mi intención; yo sólo quería ayudarte. No volveré insistir que respondas la pregunta que te hice. Pero…si me permites quisiera que escuches esta otra a cambio.

Kyoko aún tenía las manos en el pecho de Ren y pudo sentir que su corazón latía desbocado, como tantas veces se lo sintió a Cain; pero ese no era Cain.

_─ ¿Por qué el corazón de Tsuruga-san late así; así como el mío?_.

─ Yo…este…¿Qué sientes en este momento, que te abrazo de esta manera?

Ren sintió un pequeño respingo entre sus brazos.

─ Calma, no tienes por qué responderme ahora; pero escucha mi respuesta a esa misma pregunta. Ahora, que te tengo así abrazada me siento tranquilo, completo, feliz. Siento que nada podría perturbar mi paz, de alguna manera me siento protegido contra todos los males. Todo esto deriva de un sentimiento.

Ahora él sintió un pequeño temblor.

─ Tranquila. Ahora te dejaré ir. Pero quiero que pienses en lo que he dicho. _Tengo que darle tiempo para que lo procese y entienda; tal vez se pueda dar cuenta de lo que siente y que yo también siento lo mismo._ ¿Esta bien?

Kyoko cabeceó en señal de afirmación.

─ Bien. Ahora cerraré los ojos, te soltaré y podrás irte. Y nos volveremos a ver cuando yo regrese a Tokio y me dirás lo que pensaste ¿Bien?

Nuevamente Kyoko cabeceó afirmativamente.

─ Bien. Nos vemos pronto Mogami-san, que tengas un buen viaje - acto seguido Ren soltó su agarre y puso sus brazos a sus costados soltando por completo a Kyoko; pero ella demoró un segundo más en separarse de su cuerpo.

Ren pudo oír unos pasos que se alejaban de él y luego la puerta abriéndose.

─ Hasta luego Tsuruga-san.

*Plag*

Ren se tiró cansadamente a su cama.

_─ Ahhh, que angustia; dejar que ella piense sola en todo, y esperar a vernos de nuevo, ahhh, será una tortura. Espero que pueda calmar su emociones y entenderlas, y que se dé una oportunidad; que me dé una oportunidad. Sería tan feliz si ella siente algo por mí, algo, aunque sea un poco; querría decir que en un futuro podría llegar a corresponder mis sentimientos. De alguna manera tengo que acercarme más a ella, para no perder la oportunidad que su duda me está brindando. Sí, eso tengo que hacer_.

En la habitación de Kyoko.

Ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama, ya no lloraba, ya no temblaba, pero muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

_─ Dios, que vergüenza. Dejar que Tsuruga-san me vea así. ¿Pero qué me habrá querido decir con todo eso? El describió prácticamente lo que yo sentía entre sus brazos, como si él respondiera por mí. Yo que estaba decidida a no volver a verlo, me sale con algo como eso. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?...Bueno no me queda de otra que pensar en lo que me ha dicho. Pero primero tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje que es en unas horas_.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio.

*ring ring*

─ Si, buenos días.

─ Buenos días Kyoko-chan.

─ ¡Yashiro-san!

─ Hola, ¿Dónde estás?

─ En el aeropuerto, mi avión acaba de aterrizar.

─ Ya sé que estás en el aeropuerto, pero donde exactamente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo pregunta Yashiro-san?

─ Por que…ah…espera, ya te vi.

*Ti ti ti ti*

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

─ Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan.

Un hombre se acercaba trotando hacia ella hasta que estuvo a su lado.

─ Ya..Yashiro-san ¿Qué hace acá?

─ El presidente me dijo que viniera a recogerte, aunque por otro lado yo tambien se lo pedí.

─ ¿Pero por qué?

─ La verdad he estado muy aburrido estos dias, sin Ren acá, y tenía que hacer algo o me iba a volver loco; además quien mejor que yo para escoltarte.

─ Muchas gracias Yashiro-san - da una pequeña reverencia.

─ Va, no te preocupes; además tengo que cuidar los intereses de mi representado.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Nada, olvídalo. Vamos al auto. _Me pareció muy extraño que Ren me llamara anoche y me pidiera que recoja a Kyoko-chan, espero no hay pasado nada malo_.

Pronto llegaron al auto de la compañía en el que había llegado Yashiro y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

─ Bien, ¿Cómo has estado Kyoko-chan? ¿Todo bien con tu trabajo? ¿Ren lo está haciendo bien? - el joven pudo ver que Kyoko se sonrojaba un poco y bajaba la cabeza.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ¿Todo esta bien? _¿Qué habrá hecho este chico ahora? La pequeña Kyoko se ve muy nerviosa_.

─ Si, no se preocupe, todo va bien con la filmación, y Tsuruga-san se ha alimentado bien.

─ Si, está bien, pero…¿Algo ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo? Si te ha hecho algo dímelo, y yo se lo haré pagar. _Tiene que haber pasado algo, para que ella esté así, y tengo que aprovechar para evaluar los avances de Ren, o se la robaran_.

Kyoko se encontraba muy agotada física y mentalmente; sus emociones ya no podían ser controladas y no tenía fuerzas para actuar y dejar de ser sincera.

─ El...el me hizo una pregunta extraña.

─ ¿AH? _No me digas que ese Ren se le confesó y le preguntó si quería ser su novia? Waaaa ¡Que emocion! ¡Bien por ti Ren!_ ¿Qué pregunta? Si se puede saber.

─ Tsuruga-san me preguntó...que qué pensaba del amor.

_─ Bueno, no es el avance que esperaba, pero algo es algo. Lento Ren._ ¿Y qué le respondiste?

─ Yo...yo no le respondí.

─ Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas del amor, Kyoko-chan?


	6. Confesión a un amigo

─ Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas del amor, Kyoko-chan?

─ Yo...este…

─ Yo te considero una buena amiga Kyoko-chan, y se que puedo hablar con confianza contigo ¿Te importa si te doy mi opinión?

─ Muchas gracias por sus palabras Yashiro-san, usted es un querido amigo para mi. Lo escucho.

─ A ver...el amor para mi es algo maravilloso; es un sentimiento que te da fortaleza, alegría y paz; por sí solo puede llegar a mover el mundo a tu alrededor. Al estar con la persona amada te sientes invencible y protegido de cualquier fuerza negativa; te crees capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas. Tan solo estar juntos hace que todo sea perfecto - Kyoko podía ver como flores y mariposas salían alrededor de Yashiro.

─ ¡Oh! Que lindas palabras Yashiro-san. ¿Usted está enamorado?

─ ¿Yo? emm, no, por el momento no; pero espero encontrar a esa persona especial algún día.

─ Estoy segura que así será, usted es un gran hombre Yashiro-san.

─ Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan. Ahora; lo que te he dicho te da alguna idea.

─ Umm; bueno, yo logré liberarme de los oscuros sentimientos que tenía; ya no siento odio ni rencor cuando me hablan del amor.

─ Eso es bueno, ¿Pero por qué no le respondiste eso a Ren?

─ ¡Si se lo dije!, pero eso no es una respuesta a lo que me preguntó; eso le dije cuando me cuestionó si era por Sho que no podía contestarle. Sí le respondí eso, aunque se podría decir que antes de decirlo las circunstancias fueron algo extrañas. Y luego el...me cuestionó otras cosas.

─ ¿Circunstancias extrañas?

─ Es que no le pude responder normalmente y…y me puse muy nerviosa.

─ ¿Pero por qué te pusiste nerviosa?

─ Que un sempai le haga esa pregunta a su kohai es algo extraño - Kyoko trataba por todos los medios justificarse.

─ Pero tu sabes que el no te ve solo como su kohai, el te ve como su compañera de trabajo y amiga, han pasado muchas cosas juntos y tu le has ayudado mucho; se preocupa por ti.

─ Pero...pero no pude responder, no podía ser sincera con él y decirle la verdad; me odiaría.

─ No creo que nada de lo que dijeras, haría que Ren te odie. _Aunque es hombre sabe muy bien como demostrar ese sentimiento_.

─ Si, el me lo dijo - dijo un poco cabizbaja.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan, luego seguimos hablando de esto, ya estamos por llegar a la agencia; pero por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho. ¿Han quedado en algo ustedes dos?

─ Este, si; tengo que responder una pregunta.

─ Esta bien; sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras; así que si necesitas algo me avisas; conozco a ese hombre más de lo que crees. _Ahora; que será lo que tiene que responder; pobre Kyoko-chan_.

─ Muchas gracias Yashiro-san, lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegaron a la agencia y se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente; que en esta oportunidad estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores, y el presidente estaba vestido con ropa casual y todo de blanco. Kyoko y Yashiro tuvieron que ignorar todo esto como si fuese algo completamente normal.

─ Buenos días, Mogami-chan, Yashiro.

─ Buenos días señor presidente - dijeron ambos.

─ ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje Kyoko-chan? ¿Algo interesante pasó?

─ Este...muy bien señor presidente; gracias por preguntar.

─ Bien bien; muchas gracias por escoltarla Yashiro, pero tengo que pedirte otro favor. Todos sabemos que la fama de Kyoko-chan está creciendo poco a poco y ya algunas personas la reconocen en la calle, así que no puede andar por ahí sola. Ya que tienes algunos días libres, ya que Ren no está acá, no se si podrías acompañarla, hasta que pienso en alguna manera de solucionar esto.

─ ¡Yo encantado señor presidente! Acompañar y proteger a Kyoko-chan será un honor.

─ Pero... yo no necesi…

─ No; nada de eso; debes de aceptar que ya eres conocida y tienes que cuidarte; además es algo temporal - dijo el presidente.

─ Bueno, gracias señor presidente. Gracias Yashiro-san - hizo un pequeña reverencia a ambos.

─ Bueno eso es todos mis niños, sean libres.

Saliendo de la oficina del presidente.

─ Kyoko-chan, que emoción. Podré acompañarte todo el día. Gracias a Dios; me estaba aburriendo mucho.

─ Lo siento mucho; tener que encargarse de mi.

─ Va, para nada; tomalo como un amigo acompañandote a todos lados.

─ Muchas gracias.

─ Bueno, ¿Ahora que nos toca?. Al estudio de Box-R cierto.

─ Si, tengo que retomar las grabaciones.

─ Bueno, vámonos.

LLegaron a los estudios de grabación y Kyoko se dirigió al camerino para caracterizarse.

*Ring ring*

─ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamar? - dicho en inglés.

─ Calma, calma; todo tiene una razón Ren.

─ Pues dímela.

─ En primer lugar; no esperaba que me respondieras; ¿No estás en grabaciones?

─ Si, estoy en camino a la locación. Dime ¿Que pasó? ¿Todo bien?

─ Un poco de calma hombre. En estos momentos estoy acompañando a Kyoko-chan en el estudio de Box-R. Voy a estar acompañándola hasta que regreses; todo el día con ella. Si, envidiame pobre hombre.

─ Bueno, prefiero que esté contigo a que ande sola.

─ O que otro hombre se le acerque ¿No?

─ Si...tambien eso.

─ Ohh, mi Ren, es tan lindo estando enamorado.

─ Basta, basta. Ahora me puedes explicar cómo sucedió eso.

─ Lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento; una preciosa Natsu se acerca a mi; lo siento es tan encantadora, tan hermosa, me desconcentra tanto que no puedo ordenar las palabras para hablar.

*Tutututu*

─ ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré Yukihito! _Debe verse realmente hermosa. Rayos_.

.

Las grabaciones de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad. Por momentos Yukihito se estremecía de miedo por la actuación de Kyoko; era muy diferente a Mio pero su personaje era igual de fuerte e intimidante.

─ ¡Kyoko-chan! Me acabo de enterar. Hoy se transmitirá el primer episodio de Box-R. ¡Que emoción!

─ ¿En serio? Lo había olvidado. Que nervios.

─ Vamos, no estes nerviosa, actúas de una manera sorprendente.

─ No es para tanto Yashiro-san - dijo con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

─ Si, claro que si. Bueno vamos a almorzar.

Se sentaron un poco separados del resto del reparto y asistentes.

─ ¿Que se cree esa Kyoko?, ahora anda muy cercana al representante de Tsuruga Ren.

─ Si quieres acercarte a el, ¿Por qué no solo lo haces?

─ Chiori, lo...lo siento.

─ Eres una chica tonta que no tiene recursos propios.

Por otro lado.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué tal si seguimos la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana?

─ E...está bien.

─ Ahora que ya sabes lo que opino yo del amor; ¿Te ha ayudado un poco a aclarar tus ideas?

─ Bueno esas cosas que me dijo que se sentían, me suenan familiares.

─ ¿Ah sí? y ¿Por qué?

─ Por...que...esas cosas...yo las he sentido - Kyoko hablaba como para sí misma sin darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba frente a ella la estaba escuchando muy atentamente.

─ ¿QUE?

─ ¿AH? ¡No! Yo...yo...no haga caso a lo que dije por favor.

─ Muy tarde Kyoko-chan - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara ─ ¿Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada? _Oh que sea Ren; por favor que sea el; sino es el; no quiero estar cerca de él cuando se entere_.

Kyoko se puso de color tomate hasta las orejas.

─ Yo...yo...lo siento...si...lo estoy.

─ ¿Pero por qué te disculpas? Estar enamorada es algo completamente normal.

─ En mi no, yo no…¿No se acuerda en que sección estoy?

─ Si, en la seccion Loveme; pero entraste ahí hace mucho tiempo; y es normal que con el paso del tiempo te hayas logrado enamorar; aunque para ti haya sonado imposible en algún momento. No se si será demasiado atrevimiento el mío, pero, ¿Podría saber quien es el afortunado?

─ Yo...no se si deba decirlo.

─ No me digas que es ese tal Fuwa Sho. _Por favor di que no; cualquiera menos el. Si fuese el, Ren sólo podría ocasionar el fin del mundo_.

─ ¡NO! jamás.

─ Bueno entonces…_Que alivio._

─ Es...es…_No se si deba decirlo, pero Yashiro-san es tan bueno conmigo, y se ha mostrado tan comprensivo. Se que puedo confiar en él, aunque él es cercano a Tsuruga-san. Pero necesito decirle a alguien, ya no puedo soportarlo_...es Tsu...Tsur...Tsuruga-san - Kyoko estaba con la mirada baja y lo dijo tan bajito que Yashiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder escucharla.

_─ ¡¿QUE?! Waaaaaaa que emoción. La pequeña Kyoko-chan enamorada de Ren; Ren enamorado de Kyoko-chan. Este es como un cuento de hadas; dos príncipes enamorados. Que maravilloso. Podría ponerme a cantar y bailar. ¡Que felicidad!_.

─ Lo siento mucho, es una estupidez; me dejé llevar, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento pasó; he sido demasiado tonta para que suceda algo así, no tengo justificación.

─ Yo no le encuentro nada de malo - al decir esto Kyoko levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa tierna de Yashiro.

─ ¿Cómo que no? El..el es mi sempai. No tengo permitido enamorarme de él. Además él me dijo que si lo hacía lo decepcionaría.

─ No importa que el sea tu sempai; a fin de cuentas son dos personas como cualquier otra, tienen derecho a enamorarse; y por lo otro, estoy seguro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado. _Qué le habrá dicho este hombre. Si supieras Kyoko-chan que Ren se muere por ti_.

─ Pero...pero…

─ Ningún pero; tu no eres culpable de ningún delito, no te martirices tu sola.

Kyoko se quedó sin argumentos.

─ Lo único que tienes que hacer cuando venga Ren, es responder la pregunta que te hizo con total sinceridad; por algo te la ha hecho. El no es un mal hombre Kyoko-chan, el no sería capaz de burlarse de tí ni algo por el estilo. Y se que la conversación que tienen pendiente es importante para el.

─ ¿Usted cree?

─ Claro que sí. Ahora solo te queda esperar que regrese para que puedan conversar.

_─ Para eso tengo mucho que pensar. Bueno al menos me siento mejor. Fue buena idea confiar en Yashiro-san. _Le tengo que pedir un favor Yashiro-san.

─ Dime. Lo que quieras.

─ Por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que le he dicho.

─ Eso no tienes ni por qué pedirlo. Guardaré el secreto de una dama hasta de mi mismo; no hablaré ni con mi reflejo en el espejo.

─ Muchas gracias.

─ ¡Todos! ya vamos a empezar - era la voz del director.

─ Bueno. Hora de trabajar Kyoko-chan.

La filmación de la tarde se hizo un poco más trabajosa; y más porque la actriz que hacía el papel de Natsu no lograba demostrar todo su desdén. Hubo un momento en que Yashiro tuvo que llamarla a un lado.

─ Kyoko-chan, se que debes estar un poco distraída, pero están retrasando la filmación. Tienes que concentrarte un poco más. _Si Ren estuviera acá seguro que le regañaría duramente, pero yo no puedo hacer eso_.

─ Si, lo siento mucho Yashiro-san. Es que no tuve momento de entrar en personaje, solo deme un minuto. Kyoko cerró los ojos, por un momento y luego los abrió. Ahora mostraba una mirada fiera y segura; sin lugar a dudas era Natsu.

_─ Cómo ha crecido Kyoko-chan, sin lugar a dudas llegará a ser una gran actriz; y juntos Ren y Kyoko-chan serán los mejores actores de Japón. Waaaaa que __emoción_.

*Ring ring*

─ Espero que ahora respondas mis preguntas - dicho en inglés.

─ Ren, Ren; si supieras que hermosa vista tengo ahora, es maravillosa. Y la manera en que actúa. De hecho puedo ver acá, varios hombres babeando.

─ ¿Por qué te complace torturarme?

─ Me complace mucho querido amigo. De hecho hace un momento la pequeña Kyoko-chan no lograba actuar. Se notaba muy distraida y nerviosa ¿Por qué será?

─ Umm, no debe dejarse distraer, tiene que ser más responsable.

─ Si si, ya logró recomponerse, no te preocupes. _Ren en modo sempai._ A todo esto; nuevamente respondes, no estarás dejando de trabajar, hombre irresponsable.

─ No es mi culpa que me llames en mi descanso.

─ Bien bien; ¿Que me decías? A si. El presidente estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Kyoko-chan, ya que ya la empiezan a reconocer por la calle; y como yo no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, claro aparte de llevar tu agenda, pues me pidió que la acompañara hasta que llegaras. ¿No es grandioso? Así la puedo vigilar por ti.

─ Yo no necesito que la vigilen. Bueno dejando eso de lado, no me parece mala idea; yo aún me quedaré acá unos días más. Espero que la filmación avance rápido.

─ Romeo está impaciente ¿Por qué será?

─ Yashiro no tiene sentido mentirte. La extraňo. Me acostumbro muy rápido a su presencia permanente. Aparte de eso...tenemos una conversación pendiente.

─ Ay el amor el amor. Que felicidad estar enamorado. Bueno no te preocupes por ella, yo te la cuido. Y espero regreses pronto.

─ Gracias. Bueno tengo que regresar, hablamos luego.

─ Hasta luego hombre enamorado.

_─ Yashiro es demasiado pesado; torturarme de esa manera. Aunque me deja más tranquilo saber que ella no está sola. Bueno, a concentrarse en el trabajo_.

_─ Pobre Ren, si supiera; estaría tan feliz que saltaría en un pie, y lo mas seguro es que abandonaría todo para venir volando_.

.

Luego de un par de horas.

─ Yashiro-san, ya nos podemos ir, gracias por esperar.

─ De nada. Hoy ha sido un largo día, y ni siquiera has llegado a casa aún ¿No estás cansada? Y aún está la transmisión del primer capítulo.

─ La verdad que sí estoy bastante cansada; no tenía un día así de agitado desde hace tiempo. Llegaré a casa a ver la televisión.

─ Pero todos van a ir a un restaurante para verlo.

─ Si, lo se, pero yo estoy demasiado cansada, ya le pedí disculpas al director.

─ Esta bien, vamos.

.

En el auto de camino a casa de Kyoko.

─ De seguro que no has parado de trabajar en mucho tiempo; hacer de guardiana de Ren tampoco debe haber sido fácil.

─ La verdad es que no hacía casi nada; solo cuidaba de su salud, que se alimentara, que durmiera; siempre mirando cómo actuaba y esas cosas. Han sido como unas vacaciones, no tengo derecho a llamarlo trabajo. Me pude encontrar con Corn, y luego el paseo que di con Tsuruga-san; me divertí mucho - mientras Kyoko decía estas palabras su mirada estaba llena de afecto y amor.

_Definitivamente esta chica está enamorada. Bien por ti Ren_ ─ Debes extrañarlo.

─ ¿Eh? yo…

─ Es normal, no tienes que sentirte apenada por eso. Ya casi llegamos al Darumaya. No debes estresarte pensando en todo al mismo tiempo; cada cosa caerá por su propio peso; piensa con calma en lo que Ren y yo te hemos dicho. Mañana paso por ti temprano.

─ Si, muchas gracias Yashiro-san, es usted un gran amigo.

─ De nada Kyoko-chan. Nos vemos mañana - Yashiro le da una leve caricia a la cabeza de Kyoko, lo que hace que ella piense en Ren.

*Ring ring*

─ Es raro que me llames tantas veces en un solo día; y mas cuando soy Cain.

─ Bueno, si no quieres saber como poder ver a la pequeña Kyoko-chan, pues no te digo nada. Hasta lue...

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Espero que ya estés en el hotel, así podras prender el televisor y ver el primer capítulo de Box-R.

─ Ohh, ¿Tan pronto? esta bien, muchas gracias Yashiro.

─ De nada, de nada. Hablamos mañana.

Ren y Kyoko frente al televisor viendo lo mismo pero en diferentes lugares. A pesar de la distancia seguían conectados.


	7. Es hora de enfrentarlo

Ren y Kyoko frente al televisor viendo lo mismo pero en diferentes lugares. A pesar de la distancia seguían conectados.

─ Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan ya va a empezar.

─ Ya voy Okami-san - Kyoko salió de su habitación hacia la sala donde el jefe del Darumaya y su esposa estaban sentados frente al televisor.

─ Okami-san, no tenía que cerrar el restaurante solo para ver la novela.

─ ¿Qué? claro que sí, es el primer capítulo. Además, cuando les dije a los clientes que era por eso, se fueron rápidamente a casa para verlo.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel. Ren se encontraba tumbado en un sillón mirando atentamente el televisor. Lo supo en cuanto vió unos pasos delicados en la pantalla; la cámara subía poco a poco por sus piernas, esas hermosas piernas que él logró ver completamente desnudas. Era ella, ese caminar él se lo había enseñado, sin duda era ella. Luego enfocaron su rostro; ese rostro tan delicado y dulce, que en esta oportunidad mostraba una mirada llena de desprecio. Su corazón dió un salto en cuanto la vio. Esa era su Kyoko, actuando de manera tan hipnotizante. Ahora sabía lo que Yashiro le decía. Definitivamente se veía muy hermosa, y su manera de actuar lo era más. Si fuera posible la hubiese amado más. Y se dió cuenta de la falta que le hacía. La mujer de la que se había enamorado era maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

.

─ Kyoko-chan, te ves tan hermosa.

─ Okami-san no es para tanto.

─ Claro que si, ¿No es así? - le pregunta a su marido.

─ Se ve muy bien.

─ Gracias jefe.

Kyoko miraba el televisor pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Luego que terminó el primer capítulo, se despidió y fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama cansada.

_─ Estoy tan tan cansada_.

*Ring ring*

_─ ¡Es! ¡Es Tsuruga-san!_ ¿Si?, buenas noches.

─ Buenas noches Mogami-san ¿Te desperté?

─ No, estaba despierta.

─ Bien. Bueno solo te llamaba para felicitarte por el primer capítulo de Box-R.

─ Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san _¿Cómo lo supo?_

─ Bueno...eso es todo; que descanses. _Será mejor no decir nada más, no la quiero presionar_.

─ Ahh, esta bien, buenas noches Tsuruga-san.

*Plag*

_─ ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué me llamó Tsuruga-san? Ahora no podré dormir. Ahhh, tengo tanto que pensar._

_A ver Kyoko ordena tu mente un poco. ¿Qué pienso del amor? Pues puede llegar a ser un sentimiento hermoso, como me dijo Yashiro-san; todo esto que siento por Tsuruga-san es hermoso; no lo podría describir de otro modo; llena por completo mi alma. Cada vez que estoy con él me siento feliz y protegida. Cuando me ha tocado, he sentido una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, cosa que nunca antes he sentido, y me fue muy difícil seguir actuando como Setsu. Y ese paseo en la playa awww se veía tan tierno, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, hacerle cosquillas; como si fuese un niño._

_No hay remedio, estoy enamorada de él._

_Empieza el juicio:_

_─ Estamos esta noche reunidos para dictar la sentencia de Mogami Kyoko. Los que estén a favor digan ¡Yo!._

_─ ¡Yo! - gritaron al unísono varias vocecitas._

_─ Entonces declaramos a la acusada culpable. Es sentenciada a estar enamorada. Se cierra la sesión._

_Estoy condenada._

_Pero esto no puede ser; el nunca debe saberlo, pero creo que ya lo sabe; entonces nunca debe saberlo de mí, debo negarlo hasta la eternidad. ¡No!, no puedo seguir así, el es mi sempai. Definitivamente tengo que alejarme de él, evitarlo todo lo que pueda; y de solo pensarlo, eso me causa tanto dolor. ¿A quien engañas Kyoko? El amor sin dolor no es amor, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, tendrás que soportarlo. Además, el...el ya tiene a alguien, se lo confesó al pollo; es imposible que me pueda ver de otra manera que como una simple kohai. Pero desde lo del pollo ha pasado un tiempo ¿Tendré alguna posibilidad? ¡No! ¡Ya decidiste dejarlo kyoko!._

_Ay Tsuruga-san como duele esto. Pero tengo que enfrentarlo y dejar todo este asunto zanjado._

_Me dijo que piense en lo que sentía cuando me abrazaba; seguro una broma cruel del destino; si el ya sabe que me he enamorado de él, es muy fácil saber lo que sentía. Me sentía feliz, segura, con una inmensa paz, y muy muy nerviosa...espera...el...el me dijo casi las mismas cosas que sentía en ese momento...me dijo que él se sentía de ese modo...tal y como yo…_

_¡NO! imposible, no no no no no - Kyoko tapó su cara con la almohada temiendo que alguien pueda ver su sonrojo, aunque ella estaba sola en su habitación - ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si...si Tsuruga-san me dijo que él se sentía al igual que yo...eso quiere decir que tiene...los mismos sentimientos, ¡NO! - _se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, para los dueños del Darumaya no era extraño escuchar el laberinto que hacía la muchacha_ \- Eso es...completamente imposible, el ya tiene a algui...una chica menor que el que va a secundaria...yo…¡YO SOY MENOR Y VOY A SECUNDARIA! ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Kyoko Kyoko, respira, no...no te hagas ilusiones, si no saldrás muy muy lastimada. Mucho más que antes. Es imposible que Tsuruga-san sienta esas cosas por ti; el es mayor y ¡El mejor actor de japón!; yo solo soy una chica como cualquier otra, no tengo atractivo ¿Por qué sentiría esas cosas por mí? ¿O si podría? ¡Dios! No puedo seguir así, tengo que estar segura._

*ring ring*

─ ¿Si?

─ Moko-chan Moko-chan.

─ Calma Kyoko.

─ Lo siento, no te desperté, ¿O si?

─ No, aunque ya estoy por ir a dormir.

─ Moko-chan, tu crees que mañana podamos vernos.

─ ¿Mañana? umm, en la tarde tengo que ir a la agencia, nos podemos encontrar en Loveme.

─ Gracias Moko-chan, la verdad...necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─ Mañana...mañana te lo digo. Descansa Moko-san.

─ Esta bien, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Yashiro llegó a la casa de Kyoko como había quedado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó Kyoko-chan? - Yashiro miraba muy sorprendido a una Kyoko que tenía unas enormes ojeras.

─ Lo siento mucho; ayer no pude dormir bien.

─ ¿Bien dices? ¡Se nota que no has dormido nada!.

─ Es verdad, lo siento.

─ Bueno, vámonos de una vez; tendrás que pasar más tiempo en maquillaje.

Toda la mañana a pesar del cansancio Kyoko, se desempeñó tan eficiente como siempre; aunque en los descansos se le notara muy agotada. Yashiro se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada; ya que tenía una idea de porque la muchacha no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan ya terminó todo; felizmente tienes la tarde libre, así que te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

─ No Yashiro-san, tengo que ir a la agencia; he quedado con Moka-chan.

─ ¡Pero necesitas descansar!.

─ Si lo se, pero no tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

─ Bueno, esta bien - Yashiro sabía que era en vano tratar de convencerla, sabía que la idea de que ella pudiera plantar a alguien le era inconcebible.

En la seccion Loveme una nerviosa Kyoko esperaba cuando se abrió la puerta y salió al encuentro de la persona que entraba, para abrazarla.

─ ¡Moko-chan!

─ Calma, calma, ya estoy aquí - ella ignoró lo caliente que estaba su amiga.

─ ¡Moko-chan! tengo tanto que contarte, no puedo más con mis pensamientos, me estoy volviendo loca.

─ Pues cuentame que para eso he venido.

Kyoko se demoró un rato al contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en el viaje con especial énfasis en la última noche y todo lo que había pensado ella; y a la conclusión que había llegado.

─ A mi no me parece tan descabellado lo que piensas; siempre me pareció que Tsuruga Ren mostraba mucho interés en ti.

─ Pero Moko-chan, lo que me dijo de que no me enamorara de él, y lo que le dijo al pollo; ¿Si me equivoco y no soy yo?

─ Eso fue hace mucho. Pero bueno en parte tienes razón; no hay manera de estar seguras. Bueno la única solución es que le preguntes.

─ ¿QUE? ¿Estás loca? ¡No! jamás podría hacer eso.

─ Ay, como eres tan valiente y para unas cosas eres una completa cobarde. Agg, bueno entonces tienen que hablar y tienes que ser completamente sincera con él, sobre las preguntas que te hizo.

─ Si, creo que lamentablemente tendré que enfrentarme con él. Pero ahora me siento mejor. Muchas gracias por escucharme Moko-chan.

─ Va, no tienes que agradecerme, no he dicho nada que ya no pensaras.

─ Hablar contigo me da mucha calma Moko-chan - en esto Kyoko se estiró para darle un abrazo a su amiga y esta pensaba retirarse como siempre, pero se dió cuenta que algo andaba mal y dejó que Kyoko se recostara en ella.

Kyoko estaba ardiendo, casi desmayada. Kanae no sabía qué hacer; tuvo que dejar a su amiga recostada en las bancas para ir a buscar ayuda. Salió al pasillo y por suerte vió a Yashiro caminando hacia ella.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kotonami-san? - Yashiro podía ver que algo andaba mal con solo ver la cara de la muchacha.

─ ¡Kyoko! ¡Se ha desmayado!.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Yashiro evaluando a Kyoko; llegando a la conclusión que era agotamiento extremo. Discutiendo con Kanae sobre qué hacer. Yashiro cargando a Kyoko, metiendola en un taxi y dirigiéndose a la casa del manager, con Kanae acompañándolos.

.

─ ¿Se te ofrece algo de beber Kotonami-san?

─ Solo un té si no es mucha molestia.

─ Bien, ahora vuelvo - Yashiro se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Estando los dos solos estuvieron conversando; aprovechando la oportunidad de conocerse ya que antes no habían tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que podían hablar con confianza y que se entendían bien. Ayudaba que Kanae era muy madura para su edad y que tenía trato con hombres mayores que ella.

*ring ring*

─ Yashiro-san, me parece que su celular está sonando.

─ Voy, voy - Yashiro había ido a lavar los servicios.

El hombre se acercó a la muchacha.

─ Hazme un favor Kotonami-san. ¿Podrías ver quien llama?

─ Ehh, esta bien. Dice Ren...este, supongo que es Tsuruga Ren.

─ Ohh noo. _No le he llamado en todo el día._ Por favor ¿Podrías contestar y acercarme el celular al oído? - a Yashiro no le había alcanzado el tiempo de ponerse los guantes.

─ Ehh, esta bien - a la muchacha esto le pareció muy extraño pero de todos modos hizo lo que le pedía.

─ ¿Sii?

─ ¿Cómo que si? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de tí en todo el día?

─ Lo siento Ren pero ha sido un día difícil y más importante era la salud de Kyoko-chan.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ha pasado?

─ Ella está bien ahora; solo era cansancio, la he traído a mi departamento para que descanse un poco. También la señorita Kotonami-san tuvo la gentileza de acompañarla. _Calmate un poco Ren_.

─ ¿Kanae-san está ahí contigo?

─ Si, de echo me está sosteniendo el celular para poder hablar contigo ¿Puedes creerlo?

─ Bueno, apenas estes solo me llamas.

─ Si, claro.

*Plag*

─ Gracias Kotonami-san, no hubiese podido hablar con Ren sin ti.

─ Ahh, de nada, pero...sería tan amable de explicarme…

Yashiro le contó su extraña condición; lo cual a Kanae le resulto ser algo muy interesante; ahora se explicaba por qué había por la casa guantes de latex y por qué le había visto usarlos en unas cuantas oportunidades. Lejos de lo que Yashiro pensó, a ella no le pareció gracioso o extraño; lo cual hizo muy feliz a Yashiro.

.

_─ ¿Dónde estoy?_ \- Kyoko intentó pararse de la cama pero la cabeza le pesaba bastante - _¿Qué pasó? ummm estaba con Moko-chan y luego ya no me acuerdo_. ¡Moko-chan! ¡Moko-chan!

Kanae llegó a escuchar que su amiga le llamaba y fue hacia la habitación de Yashiro, pero solo llegó hasta la puerta ya que le dió vergüenza que iba atrás de ella pasó a su lado y se acercó a Kyoko.

─ Todo esta bien Kyoko-chan, tranquila.

─ ¿Yashiro-san? ¿Qué me pasó?

─ Pues como te dije deberías haber ido a descansar; tu cuerpo no aguantó tanto y colapsaste. Te traje a mi departamento para que descanses un poco. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes sentarte?

─ Si, creo que si - Yashiro ayudó a la muchacha a sentarse, cuando esta le dijo que se sentía mejor y la ayudó a pararse y se dirigieron a la sala.

─ Kyoko me hubieses dicho que estabas cansada, me hiciste preocupar mucho.

─ Lo siento mucho Moko-san. _Que alegría que me amiga se preocupe por mí_.

─ Bueno, ya todo está bien; no hay de qué preocuparse - dijo Yashiro.

Luego de un rato Kyoko ya se sentía mucho mejor y decidieron ir a dejarla en su casa. Primero dejaron a Kyoko; y luego Yashiro acompañó en el taxi a que Kanae llegara segura a casa.

Habiendo llegado Yashiro nuevamente a su departamento lo primero que hizo es ponerse los guantes y tomar su celular.

*rin…*

─ ¡Yashiro!

─ Siento haberte hecho esperar Ren. Pero no seas tan sobreprotector Kyoko ya está bien, solo estaba cansada; ya la dejé en su casa.

─ ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

─ Tuvo un pequeño desmayo mientras estaba en la agencia.

─ ¿Se desmayó?

─ Si, pero repito, ya está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte; ha tenido un día muy duro de trabajo, fue por eso.

─ Esta bien, solo porque tu me lo dices me quedo tranquilo.

─ Bueno, ¿A qué se debía tu llamada de más temprano? No querrás controlar demasiado a tu amada.

─ Bueno solo quería saber como estaba y comentarte otra cosa.

─ ¿Sucedió algo malo?

─ Estoy viajando en unas horas a Estados Unidos.


	8. Descontrolado

─ Estoy viajando en unas horas a Estados Unidos.

.

Un par de horas antes.

*ring ring*

─ Buenas noches presidente.

─ Buenas noches Ren, ¿Puedes hablar?

─ Si, ya estoy en el hotel.

─ Buenos vayamos directo al grano porque no tenemos tiempo. Me llamó Kuu. Juliena se ha puesto mal. Me parece que tendrás que ir a verla.

─ …

─ Sé que debe ser difícil para ti Ren; pero en esta ocasión vas a tener que ir.

─ ¿Tan grave es la situación?

─ Es necesario que vayas.

─ Esta bien presidente, iré.

─ Ese es mi chico. No te preocupes por los detalles. Tu pasaje está comprado y Jelly Woods está en camino para que puedas...ser tú.

─ Gracias.

*Plag*

.

─ Así que tendré que viajar.

─ Espero que no sea algo muy malo.

─ No lo se.

─ ¿Y no tendrás problemas en la filmación?

─ Ya hice las tomas principales y hablé con el director; podrán hacer las pendientes en el estudio.

─ ¿Y cuanto tiempo te irás?

─ No...no lo se.

─ Bueno Ren no te preocupes, yo lo organizo todo lo de tu agenda. Solo procura avisarme cuando estés por venir.

─ No me preocupo por eso Yashiro, se que podrás arreglartelas. Me preocupa su salud y por eso voy, pero…

─ Ahh; nuestra pequeña Kyoko-chan.

─ Yo...tengo una conversación pendiente con ella; y este viaje solo va hacer que las cosas se posterguen.

─ Si, ya me lo dijiste. _Pobre Ren, si supiera lo que yo se, le costaría más irse_.

─ No se cuando podré volver a llamarte, pero hasme un favor.

─ Lo que quieras Ren.

─ Cuidala. El presidente me ha dicho que como mi tiempo fuera se ha extendido, tú seguirás a su lado. Por ese motivo me voy mas tranquilo, pero igual…

─ Si, lo se, yo la cuidaré como si fuese tu. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora solo piensa en tu familia.

─ Gracias, confío en ti amigo. Nos vemos.

─ Que tengas un buen viaje.

.

En un cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas y muchas cosas pasaron.

Yashiro se hizo cargo de llevar la agenda de Kyoko y acompañarla a todos lados. Las grabaciones de Box-R seguían y Kyoko trabajaba muy duro. Ella sentía que tenía que corresponder con su esfuerzo la gran acogida que estaba teniendo la novela y su personaje. Fue algo difícil explicarle la ausencia de Ren; no se quedó completamente tranquila cuando le dijo que por asuntos personales viajaba a Estados Unidos. El presidente decidió que los miembros de la sección Loveme tendrían que mudarse juntas por su propia seguridad. Así que en menos de una semana Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori ya vivían juntas. Esto Kyoko lo tomó muy mal, ya que no quería dejar sola a la familia que la acogió y trató con tanto amor, pero Yashiro le hizo entender que era lo mejor, y que siempre podía ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera.

─ Bueno señoritas, ya me tengo que ir.

─ Nooo, Yashiro-san, quédese un rato más, nos estamos divirtiendo.

─ Me gustaría mucho Kanae-chan pero que un hombre se quede hasta tan tarde en la casa de unas señoritas no se ve bien.

─ Pero Yashiro-san, este es un edificio de personas que están en el medio artístico, todos nos conocen y saben que trabajamos en la misma agencia y es normal que te quedes. ¿O es porque estás perdiendo en el Monopolio? - Kanae le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa al joven.

─ No es porque me estés ganando, siempre lo haces Kanae-chan y no tengo ningún problema con ello. Pero mira la hora, ya es más tarde de la hora en que acostumbro irme.

─ Ohh, es verdad - dijo Kanae mirando el reloj ─ Bueno esta bien. ¡Chicas! Yashiro-san ya se va.

Kyoko y Chiori regresaron de la cocina donde estaban lavando los servicios, se despidieron y Yashiro se fue a su departamento que estaba dos pisos más arriba.

─ Te llevas muy bien con Yashiro-san Kanae - dijo Chiori.

─ ¿Yo? ¿No lo hacemos todas?

─ Bueno, lo que tu digas. Kyoko, ¿No has sabido nada de Tsuruga-san? - en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas, Kyoko y Chiori se habían hecho muy grandes amigas y un día Kyoko le contó lo que le había pasado con Ren.

─ No, no se nada.

─ ¿Por qué tienes que deprimirla con esa pregunta Chiori? ya sabes como se pone - dijo Kanae.

─ Lo siento, pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente Kyoko sentía que habían pasado meses aunque sólo habían sido dos semanas. En el tiempo de la ausencia de Ren se dio cuenta de que tan profundo era su amor por él, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado; cuando no estaba actuando siempre pensaba en él. Un día llegó a la conclusión que sin importar lo que pase, ella le diría lo que sentía. Así se gane su desprecio eterno.

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su habitación preparando su maleta para viaje. Cuando vio su celular y decidió realizar la llamada en la que estaba pensando.

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Justo ahora que llamo no contesta?

*ring ring*

─ ¡REN!

─ Hola Yashiro. Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Estabas ocupado?

─ Hola Ren, si ha sido mucho tiempo. No lo estaba, solo estaba...algo distraído.

─ ¿Tú? que raro, ¿A sucedido algo? _No debo preguntar directamente mi interés principal, sería poco __cortés_.

─ Ay Ren, han pasado tantas cosas. Supongo que me llamas porque ya vas a volver.

─ Si, estoy viajando mañana. Por favor dime que cosas, me estoy preocupando.

─ Bueno, por donde empiezo. Tu agenda la tengo toda reservada para cuando llegues, por eso no te preocupes. Kyoko-chan se tuvo que mudar como medida de precaución; ahora vive con Ka...Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san, en un departamento en el mismo edificio de donde yo vivo. Las grabaciones y la popularidad de Box-R y de Kyoko-chan van muy bien. Varias noches a la semana nos reunimos en el departamento de Kyoko-chan a conversar o hacer algo divertido *suspiro* lo siento Ren, pero últimamente ando muy distraido, en las nubes; creo...creo que me he enamorado. Podrás comprender que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, y darme cuenta de lo hermosa y dulce que es, y nos divertimos tanto juntos; simplemente me fue inevitable.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Que te has enamorado? ¿De quién?...¡Yashiro!...¡TU! ¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ? Yo...confié en tí, tú eres mi amigo y te la confié a ti; y ahora tu en mi ausencia, yo...yo no entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Qué hablas Ren?...ahhhhh…¡NO! Te equivocas.

*Plag*

─ Ren…

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

─ ¡Rayos! No me responde. Esto no puede ser bueno.

.

Al día siguiente en la agencia.

─ Muchas gracias Sawara-san, evaluaré las propuestas y le responderé.

─ Bien, esperaré.

En el pasillo.

─ ¿Terminaste Kyoko-chan?

─ Si Yukihito-san, ya nos podemos ir.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos a Kyoko le pareció ver a un hombre alto y con la misma contextura de Ren, pero este hombre llevaba lentes oscuros, una gorra y una capucha encima; cosa que no tenía sentido. Asumió que era su imaginación por lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Ren fue a la oficina del presidente donde lo esperaba Jelly Woods para transformarlo nuevamente en Tsuruga Ren. Luego este averiguó el departamento de Kyoko y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia allá.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento dudó un segundo, mientras el cual pudo escuchar unas risas que provenían del interior, reconociendo la de su manager. Con su rabia contenida tocó el timbre.

*ding dong*

─ ¿Si? buenas...Tsuru…- Kyoko se había acercado a la puerta para ver quien era.

Ren entró al departamento olvidándose de todos sus modales, y con la mirada buscó a su manager quien le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

─ ¡Ren! ¿Qué haces acá?

─ Eso quisiera saber yo - la voz de Ren esa baja, pero se notaba mucha amargura en ella.

─ Ren por favor, hablemos. Por favor Kyoko-chan, préstanos tu habitación.

─ Es..está bien Yukihito-san - al decir esto Ren la miró sorprendido.

En la habitación de Kyoko.

─ Ren, cálmate, por favor escúchame, todo es un malentendido. Intenté llamarte.

─ ¡No hay ningún malentendido! ¡Todo esta muy claro Yashiro! ¡Te has enamorado de Kyoko! ¡Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos! ¡Tu rostro de felicidad mientras te reías! ¡Ella llamándote por tu nombre! ¿Qué artimaña has usado para que lo haga? ¡Están tomándose tantas confianzas! ¡Claro! Pasar tanto tiempo con ella! ¡Todos los días! ¡Te diste cuenta de lo maravillosa que es y ahora la quieres para ti! ¡YO LO HE SABIDO SIEMPRE! ¡Claro! ¡Me dijiste que la ibas a cuidar como si fueras yo! ¡Ahora te crees con derecho de enamorarte de ella como yo! ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Ya son novios, no? ¿Ya te la cogiste? ¡Dime a ver! ¡Quiero detalles! ¡¿Qué se siente estar con ella?!

Ren se tambaleó para atrás luego de recibir un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

─ ¡¿Quién te has creido para pegarme?!

─ ¡SOY TU AMIGO, REN! ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TU! ¡Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE GOLPEE DE NUEVO!

Ren estaba temblando con las manos hechas puño. Luchaba con el mismo para no dejar salir a Kuon; pero tenía conciencia de quién estaba frente a él y donde estaba.

─ ¡No puedo creer que hayas ofendido de esa manera a Kyoko! ¿Y dices amarla? ¡Todo por no querer escuchar! ¡Has sido un completo estúpido Ren! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kyoko! ¡Estoy enamorado de Kanae! ¿Acaso no viste quien estaba sentada frente a mi en la sala? ¡Noo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu solo entraste y viste lo que querías ver!.

Ren se encontraba petrificado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se sentía efectivamente como su amigo le decía. Un completo estúpido.

─ Yashiro, yo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a disculpar? Pues no quiero escucharte. ¡Guárdate tus disculpas! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Encerrados en la habitación de Kyoko-chan, y ella y Kanae-chan desconcertadas en la sala. Ahora lo que vas a hacer es quedarte acá; yo saldré, me llevaré a Kanae-chan con alguna excusa y tu saldrás de acá y te enfrentarás a Kyoko-chan, y le explicarás todo lo que ha pasado.

─ Yo...no puedo.

─ ¡Ohh! Lo siento mucho, pero tu solito te lo buscaste.

Al decir esto, Yashiro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_─ ¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos he hecho? ¿Cómo pude cegarme tanto? ¿Ahora que voy a decirle a Kyoko? Me odio a mi mismo - _Ren sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama y de pronto se dio cuenta donde estaba. Paredes rosadas, todo completamente ordenado, un ligero aroma dulzón_ \- Su perfume. No puedo perderla por esto, tengo que enfrentarme a lo que hice._

*pon*

De pronto el sonido de la puerta principal del departamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_─ Bueno, tengo que salir. Kyoko me está esperando_ \- dio una honda inhalación del dulce aroma para darse fuerzas y salió de la habitación.

Kyoko estaba estaba sentada en la sala y cuando él salió de su cuarto, ella volteó a mirarlo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó frente a ella.

─ Tsur…

─ Mogami-san, antes que nada discúlpame por haber entrado de esta manera a tu casa - Ren miraba sus manos cruzadas frente a él ─ No tengo ninguna justificación para lo que hice. Espero me puedas disculpar.

─ Esta bien, lo disculpo. _Se nota que sus disculpas son sinceras, no podría no disculparlo._ Pero, ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Está todo bien? Yuki...Yashiro-san me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo.

─ Lo único que está mal es mi comportamiento y te mereces una explicación.

─ Es...está bien, lo escucho.

─ Esta noche vine de esa manera porque mal entendí una cosa.

─ ¿Qué cosa Tsuruga-san?

─ Creí que...Yashiro estaba enamorado de ti y que eran novios.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué creyó eso? Yo...no,no, eso es imposible, Yukihito-san es un gran amigo. _¿Y por qué se comportó de esa manera por una razón como esa?_.

─ Porque no quise escuchar las explicaciones de Yashiro; enfurecí y eso me cegó.

─ ¿Enfureció? ¿Pero por qué?

─ Porque no quiero que otro hombre te vea de esa manera.

─ …_¿Por qué dice eso? no le entiendo_.

─ Yo...tengo sentimientos por ti.


	9. Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar

─ Yo...tengo sentimientos por ti.

.

*Clac*

─ Adelante Kanae-chan.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que irnos del departamento y venir al suyo?

─ Si discúlpame, pero creo que ellos deberían estar solos un rato para que conversen.

─ Bueno si; pero ¿Qué le pasó a Tsuruga Ren? me dió mucho miedo.

─ Solo...estaba muy celoso.

─ Ahh, ya veo. Esos dos se quieren y no hacen nada por ello.

─ Parecen unos niños.

─ Si.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

─ Disculpa por traerte acá, pero no quise alejarme mucho de ellos; si Kyoko-chan necesita algo te llamará.

─ Esta bien, no me molesta para nada - al decir esto el joven sonrió dulcemente.

.

En la sala de otro departamento.

─ … - Kyoko estaba petrificada; por un lado no esperaba que su sempai le dijera algo así; por otro estaba totalmente asustada, no quería mal interpretar esas palabras ni ilusionarse.

─ Yo...no quiero que lo malinterpretes. Yo...ya no puedo verte como antes lo hacía; no puedo verte como mi kohai, ni tampoco como compañera de trabajo, ni...como amiga - Ren no quería mirarla, así que seguía con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos. _Se que me estoy condenando. Es demasiado apresurado. No se si habrá pensado en lo que le dije. Pero no encuentro otra salida a todo esto. Tendré que asumir las consecuencias de mi equivocación._ Yo...te he empezado a ver de otra manera...yo...me...he...ena…_Dios ayúdame_...enamorado...de ti.

Ren no podía hacer nada más que ver sus manos; no tenía el valor suficiente para ver el rostro de Kyoko. Y el silencio se iba extendiendo como si pasasen años.

_─ ¿Qu...Qué es lo que ha dicho Tsuruga-san? ¿El...está enamorado de mi? ¿Cómo...cómo es eso posible? Yo...yo...él siente lo mismo que yo. Es como un sueño imposible de cumplir. Yo...jamás albergaba tales esperanzas, ni en mis sueños más osados; esto es tan...tan...maravilloso_.

El silencio se iba alargando y Kyoko sin poder creer lo que había escuchado se tapó el rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. La emoción que sintió no podía expresarla de otra manera; era como si el mundo por fín estuviera como debía haber estado siempre.

Ren ya no pudo aguantar el silencio y levantó la cabeza esperando ver a una Kyoko indignada o molesta por la confesión que le había hecho; pero encontró a una Kyoko sollozando en silencio tapándose el rostro. Eso jamás se lo hubiese esperado. En un movimiento rápido se ubicó frente a ella de cuclillas en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Levantó una mano para acariciar a la muchacha, pero retrocedió.

─ Disculpame mucho Mogami-san. _No entiendo…¿Por qué llora?_...si mis palabras te han incomodado hasta tal punto; no ha sido mi intención lastimarte, es lo que menos quiero. Se que quedamos en que teníamos que hablar llegando, y esto es algo precipitado. Aún no escucho lo que tenías que decirme, es más...no se si tenías algo que decirme. _Por favor que así sea, no puedo seguir haciéndome ilusiones_.

En eso Kyoko movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación. Sus lágrimas poco a poco iban menguando.

─ ¿Si? - Ren estaba muy nervioso ─ ¿Por favor me puedes decir que es?

─ Sí - dijo Kyoko entre sus manos; se descubrió el rostro y poco a poco levantó la vista, quedando a la misma altura que Ren ─ La primera pregunta que me hizo fue que pensaba del amor - Kyoko miraba muy seria a Ren, lo que asustó un poco a este, ella ya había decidido decirle todo lo que sentía, y tenía que hacerlo ─ Pues creo que el amor es más que un sentimiento; es una fuerza gigantesca que hace que todo el mundo cobre un nuevo color y sentido; es algo maravilloso de experimentar que brinda mucha felicidad. Cuando estás con la persona que amas te sientes completo y que todo lo puedes lograr - Ren no podía creer lo que esa muchacha le estaba diciendo ─ La segunda pregunta me me hizo fue que sentía cuando me tenía abrazada, pues - en este punto Kyoko fue perdiendo su valor y su voz empezó a quebrarse ─ Se lo voy a decir en una simple oración...yo...yo sentí...todo lo que acabo de describir.

Ren la estaba mirando atentamente a los ojos y le tomó unos segundos entender lo que ella le había dicho.

─ Espera...entonces...tu…

─ Yo...estoy...

─ Por favor Mogami-san no me digas algo de lo que no estás segura.

─ Yo...estoy completamente segura...estoy...enamorada de usted Tsuruga-san.

Ren sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado congelado toda su vida hasta ese momento. La felicidad que lo embargaba era tal que no podía decir ni hacer nada. _No...no puedo creerlo, ella...siente lo mismo que yo. Pero...en qué momento. Yo...jamás imaginé que ella...Pensé que le agradaba o que dudaba sobre lo que sentía sobre mi...pero...ella_.

Sin pensarlo Ren se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo; a Kyoko esto le tomó por sorpresa pero correspondió al abrazo envolviendo su espalda de este.

─ No sabes lo feliz que me haces Mogami-san.

─ Yo...yo también soy muy feliz Tsuruga-san.

─ Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? - Ren le cuestionó separándose de ella.

─ Desde...ya hace un tiempo - Kyoko podía ver en el rostro de su sempai una sonrisa que jamás había visto, cien por ciento transparente, dejando ver su alma que rebosaba de alegría; al mirarlo se dio cuenta que ella seguro tenía la misma expresión que él en el rostro.

─ ¿Hace un tiempo? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

─ ¿Cómo puede creer que lo iba a decir? No soy suicida. La que debería preguntar esas cosas soy yo.

─ Yo...no te imaginas desde cuando, ya perdí la cuenta.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Tanto...tiempo? Pero Tsuruga-san...déjeme preguntar...¿Por qué?

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Dices? - Ren se sentó a su costado muy cerca pero sin tocarla, aunque es lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos ─ Eres...maravillosa, mi ángel guardián, mi salvación - esto hizo que Kyoko se ruborizara hasta las orejas ─ Ya te he dicho esto con la máscara de Cain, pero era lo que yo sentía, no él. Aparte de eso; todo de ti me encanta; tu personalidad tan peculiar, tu fuerza de voluntad y pasión. Lo siento mucho pero es casi inevitable enamorarse de ti.

─ No...no diga esas cosas Tsuruga-san, es demasiado para mi corazón - los alter ego de Kyoko estaban desmayados en el suelo. Ren dio una pequeña risa ─ No se ría de mí, me da mucha vergüenza - Kyoko se tapó el rostro ocultando su sonrojo.

─ ¿Vergüenza de que? Todo lo que te digo lo mereces, y más.

─ Pero…¿Por qué yo? Cuando puede tener a la mujer que quiera - esta vez Kyoko le miró seriamente.

─ Exacto, creo que si me lo propongo podría tener a la mujer que quiera. Y te quiero a ti.

─ Pero...usted es el mejor actor de japón; yo soy una principiante sin mucho talento ni atractivo. Soy una mujer común y corriente.

─ Una de las cosas que me enamoraron fue tu modestia. Pero a veces exageras. Tienes muchisimo talento Mogami-san, y eres muy hermosa - al decir esto acercó su mano y la apoyó sobre la que Kyoko tenía en el sillón, lo que hizo que ella dé un respingo. Ren se dió cuenta que este simple contacto con su piel podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Kyoko lo miró muy roja y avergonzada. Aunque estaba muy feliz, sentía que todo eso era demasiado.

*ring ring*

─ Es...es mi celular - dijo Kyoko.

─ Esta bien, contesta.

─ Hola...Moko-chan.

─ Kyoko, ¿Todo está bien? Disculpa que te llame, pero ya es algo tarde.

─ ¡Si! disculpa Moko-chan, seguro tienes que descansar - Kyoko le dio una mirada de reojo a Ren y este le hizo una seña de entendimiento para que su amiga pueda regresar a descansar ─ Ya puedes venir Moko-chan, disculpa.

─ Está bien, voy para allá.

─ Bueno, supongo que continuaremos esta conversación luego - dijo Ren con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Emm...si Tsuruga-san.

─ Creeme cuando te digo que te haré muchas preguntas - sonrió de lado de manera pícara lo que hizo que Kyoko se ruborizara.

*toc toc* *clac*

─ ¿Se puede pasar? - Kanae a pesar de tener su llave tocó antes, abrió y preguntó si podía pasar; por delicadeza al ambiente que había dentro.

─ Pasa Moko-chan.

Kanae entró al departamento seguida de Yashiro, el cuál cerró la puerta tras él. Apenas Kanae se acercó a la sala Ren se paró y se inclinó levemente hacia ella.

─ Lo siento mucho Kotonami-san; mi presencia repentina y mi comportamiento debieron incomodarla.

─ Este...bueno...está bien, no se preocupe.

─ Ahora me retiraré. ¿Nos vamos Yashiro?

─ Vamos - le dijo Yashiro algo serio. Ya no estaba molesto, pero haría sufrir a Ren ─ Hasta luego Kyoko-chan, Kanae-chan gracias por tu compañía; nos vemos pronto.

─ Hasta luego Yukihito-san - dijo Kyoko.

─ Hasta luego Yashiro-san, gracias a usted; me divertí.

Yashiro le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Kanae, se acercó a la puerta y salió primero. Kanae se dió cuenta que los otros dos necesitaban privacidad, así que se despidió de Ren y se dirigió a la cocina.

─ Mogami-san ¿Te parece si mañana te llamo para quedar cuando podemos vernos?

─ Esta bien Tsuruga-san, esperaré su llamada - una ruborizada Kyoko contestó; ya parecía que su color de piel siempre había sido rojo.

─ Bien, que tengas buenas noches - Ren se acercó a ella y acarició levemente su cabeza, se dió la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kyoko se quedó parada mirando la puerta cerrada.

─ Oye, ya se fue ¿Qué haces ahí? pareces una estatua - era la voz de kanae.

─ ¡Ah! disculpa - Kyoko caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él mirando a la nada.

─ Ahora, me podrías explicar qué es lo que está pasando; que no entiendo nada.

─ Moko-chan...no puedo creerlo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ El...el...me dijo que está enamorado de mi.

─ ¿El?...ahh, por él supongo que te refieres a Tsuruga Ren.

─ Exacto.

─ ¿Pero por qué te sorprendes? Ya habíamos dicho que era una posibilidad.

─ Si...pero en el fondo no me atrevía a albergar tantas esperanzas.

─ Bueno, ya ves que todo salió bien. Y ahora ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Ya son novios o algo?

─ ¡¿Novios?! No, no, para nada...además no hemos terminado de hablar.

─ ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese esperado que terminen.

─ Pero ya es muy tarde Moko-chan, no es justo que te incomode de esa manera; además, Yukihito-san también debe haber estado incómodo; hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

─ La verdad yo no estaba incómoda, y me parece que Yashiro-san tampoco; la verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien.

─ Ahh, ya veo - a Kyoko se le empezó a formular una interrogante en su mente, pero decidió que era demasiado ruido en su cabeza por ahora y lo dejó pasar ─ Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir, presiento que mañana será un largo día.

─ Presiento lo mismo - Kanae la miró y sonrió tiernamente.

.

En la sala de un departamento cercano.

─ Bueno, lo único que te voy a decir Ren, es, disculpa por haberte golpeado, no fue profesional de mi parte maltratar el rostro de mi representado de ese modo. Eso es de parte del manager Yashiro. Ahora de parte mía, tu amigo, pues...déjame decirte que te lo tenías bien merecido.

─ Esta bien, si, lo entiendo, definitivamente me merecía eso y más.

─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Ren? Yo soy tu amigo, y siempre he querido que tu amor por Kyoko-chan se realice ¿No te acordabas de eso? Es más, dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de Kyoko-chan? ¿Sabes lo lastimada que estaría si se entera que dijiste eso?

─ Si lo se, lo se. Por favor, nunca le comentes nada. Me odiaría.

─ Y no sería para menos. Pobre Kyoko. Ya me la imagino. 'Ohh Tsuruga-san no puedo creer que haya pensado eso de mi. Lo odio, no quiero volver a verlo' - Yashiro interpretó muy bien a una indignada Kyoko.

─ Ya basta, basta, es suficiente.

─ Bueno Ren, ahora me vas a contar todo lo que pasó cuando los dejé solos.

Luego de unos minutos Ren terminó su relato mientras que en la cara de su amigo se iba dibujando una amplia sonrisa.

─ ¡Felicidades Ren! ¡Por fin tuviste el valor! Algo bueno salió de todo esto. Y qué valiente fue nuestra Kyoko-chan para decírtelo ¡Bien por ustedes!

─ No te ves muy sorprendido Yashiro.

─ Ah, claro, yo ya sabía como iba a terminar esto, solo que no esperaba que iba a ser tan pronto.

─ ¿Tu sabías…

─ Que Kyoko-chan sentía lo mismo que tu, si, por supuesto.

─ ¿Cómo? - el rostro de Ren demostraba total sorpresa.

─ Ella me lo dijo, claro.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

─ Umm fue antes de que viajes a EEUU.

─ ¿Y no me podías decir nada? Todo hubiese sido más fácil - Ren se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, con un aspecto cansado.

─ ¿Cómo crees? Ella tenía que decírtelo. Y el amor no es fácil amigo mío.

─ Es cierto, hablando de eso; lo que me dijiste sobre Kotonami-san, ¿Es cierto?

─ ¿Por qué te mentiría?...Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Ahora que vas ha hacer respecto a Kyoko-chan?

─ Tú me has torturado meses sobre mi relación con Kyoko y ¿Yo no te puedo preguntar nada? no es justo...bueno...no lo se Yashiro, la verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos, supongo que los dos tendremos que conversarlo.

─ Bueno. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor será que te quedes acá a dormir; estoy seguro que no has descansado nada desde que subiste al avión. Además es la excusa perfecta para ver a Kyoko mañana, ya que ambos tienen que ir a la agencia a la misma hora - Yashiro le dirigió una sonrisa confabuladora a su amigo y lo dirigió a su habitación de huéspedes.

Al día siguiente.

─ Mogami-san, Kotonami-san buenos días - Ren había visto a Kyoko junto con Kanae saliendo de su departamento.

─ Ohh, buenos días Tsuruga-san...no esperaba verlo acá.

─ Lo que pasa, es que me quedé donde Yashiro ya que era muy tarde para regresar a mi casa.

─ Buenos días Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san - dijo Kanae.

─ Buenos días Kanae-chan, Kyoko-chan.

─ Buenos días Yukihito-san.

─ Bueno, ya que todos vamos al mismo lugar, déjenos llevarlas - dijo Tsuruga-san.

─ Pero…

─ Nada de peros Mogami-san; vámonos.

─ Está bien.

Subieron todos al auto y Yashiro insistió que Kyoko se siente de copiloto, en parte por el bien de los enamorados y en parte por su propio bien para ir junto con Kanae. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaban todos estaban dentro del ascensor dentro de la agencia. Los dos jóvenes acompañaron a las señoritas hasta la puerta de la seccion Loveme. Y Kanae y Yashiro se despidieron dándoles a los otros dos algo de privacidad.

─ Mogami-san, quedé en llamarte hoy, pero ya que tuve la suerte de verte personalmente; te parece si cenamos hoy en mi casa.

─ Pero...hoy...no se a que hora termine - Kyoko sabía que iba a terminar temprano, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar con él esa misma noche.

─ Ummm, que raro, según tu agenda terminas a las siete.

─ ¿Cómo…

─ Yashiro...no te me puedes escapar - al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amada Ren no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa ─ No te preocupes, solo es una broma; hablemos con calma, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - le dedicó una sonrisa tierna llena de amor.

─ Es...está bien.

─ Entonces paso por ti en tu set de grabación; me llamas cuando termines. Te estaré esperando - le dedicó una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dejando una embobada Kyoko mirando su espalda.


	10. Tu y yo, merecemos explicaciones

─ Entonces paso por ti en tu set de grabación; me llamas cuando termines. Te estaré esperando - le dedicó una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dejando una embobada Kyoko mirando su espalda.

.

La filmación del día de Kyoko se realizaba con normalidad; solo estaban bastante ajetreados por que ya quedaba solo una semana de filmación. Kyoko tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza; a parte de su reciente amor correspondido, tenía que decidir que proyecto tomar luego de Box-R; no era su especialidad quedarse sin hacer nada.

A las siete con veinte minutos Kyoko coge su celular.

*ring ring*

─ Buenas noches Mogami-san.

─ Bue...buenas noches Tsuruga-san, me dijo que le llame saliendo.

─ Claro, yo ya estoy aquí en el estacionamiento. No me iba a olvidar de nuestro acuerdo.

─ Ohh...gracias, voy para allá.

─ Te espero.

Luego de unos minutos Ren vio a una muchacha acercarse a su auto estacionado; antes que esta pudiera hacerlo, él le abrió la puerta desde adentro; le hubiese gustado salir y abrirle la puerta desde afuera, pero era consciente que alguien podría verlos.

─ Buenas noches Tsuruga-san, otra vez muchas gracias por recogerme.

─ Buenas noches Mogami-san, cinturón, recuerda que no solo vengo a recogerte - le dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

─ Si...si lo se; será mejor que vayamos al supermercado para comprar las cosas para cocinar.

─ No, nada de eso; me encanta tu comida. Pero esta noche no quiero que perdamos el tiempo en eso; pasaremos a un restaurante y compraremos algo.

─ Esta...bien _¿Como puede decir eso tan tranquilo? Yo tengo mi corazón apunto de salir de mi pecho _\- Kyoko empezó a sonrojarse levemente.

_─ Que dulce es, si pudiera la besaría ahora mismo. Pero debo controlarme. Ya llegará el momento, espero._

Pronto se encaminaron al restaurante y luego a la casa de Ren en un nervioso silencio.

─ Bueno Mogami-san, cenemos.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la sala, como tantas veces antes lo habían hecho, hablando de su día y del trabajo.

─ Así que ahora tienes que decidir que proyecto hacer - le dijo Ren a Kyoko.

─ Si. No he tenido mucho tiempo de evaluar los proyectos pero todos suenan interesantes de primera mano.

─ ¿De que se tratan?

─ A ver, uno es un comercial de una nueva línea de ropa, se llama Vanity; ese me parece que lo tomaré de todos modos ya que no se requiere de mucho tiempo. El segundo es un papel para la adaptación de un anime que se llama Mirai Niki; por lo poco que he leido, el personaje que me toca es principal, pero tiene una personalidad muy trastornada para mi gusto, y en si hay mucha sangre por todos lados. El tercero, y el que más me hace ilusión es el papel principal para otra adaptación de un manhua; el personaje es una joven que empieza a ser modelo aunque en el principio no quería serlo y va progresando poco a poco en ese rubro a costa de mucho esfuerzo. Lo poco que sé me lo dijo Sawara-san, aún no me consigue el libreto; este se llama The One.

Al decir esto Ren casi se atraganta con la comida. Kyoko alarmada se paró y le acercó un vaso con agua, que esté tomó y poco a poco se recuperó.

─ ¿The One dijiste?

─ Si - Kyoko ya había regresado a su sitio.

Ren se paró y sacó un libreto de su maleta; luego se lo acercó a Kyoko para que lo mirara.

─ ¿Qué?...¿Cómo? - Kyoko vio el título del libreto que decía con pulcras letras 'The One'.

─ Me han ofrecido el papel principal también, ya prácticamente acepté.

─ Pero...es un proyecto pequeño, sino...no me habrían convocado para el papel principal.

─ Me parece un cambio de estilo saludable después de Trafic Maker. Es una historia nueva, director nuevo; es un proyecto aunque sencillo, con mucho potencial. La verdad no conozco mucho la historia, pero pinta bien.

Kyoko se pone a leer con atención.

'Cane Lele nació en la industria de la moda. Su madre y su padre (Night Cane) eran modelos, siendo Ye Yi Fei (la madre) top model de Taiwan, por lo tanto no es raro que ella vea a esta gran industria como superficial e innecesaria. Lele queda huérfana a los 7 años de edad y es cuidada por su abuela y tía materna.

A sus dieciséis años ella decide entrar en este mundo, y no por influencias de su tía, Ye Fei hong, una agente de modas (y ex modelo), aunque ella crea lo contrario. La verdadera razón por la que ella quisiera serlo es por Angus Lanson, un modelo americano, gracias a el ella comienza a ver el modelaje y a quienes lo hacen como arte.

Así su vida de modelo comienza, también así su relación amistosa con Eros y Angus Lanson, hermanos gemelos.'

─ _Por alguna razón toda esta historia me parece algo familiar. _Suena muy interesante, pero entonces usted sería…

─ Eros y Angus Lanson, doble papel - le sonríe.

─ Wow.

─ Como te dije; será un cambio refrescante.

─ Pero...es un proyecto sencillo, ¿Eso no le quitará prestigio?

─ Si algo he aprendido en estos años en la industria es a distinguir el potencial de las cosas y las personas; y puedo ver un buen potencial en este proyecto...así como en su momento lo pude ver en ti.

Esto hizo que Kyoko se ruborizara por segunda vez en la noche.

─ Gracias...Tsuruga-san.

─ ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Mogami-san?

─ Si...dígame.

─ Me parece un poco injusto que a Yukihito lo llames por su nombre y a mi no. Y menos ahora.

─ Pero…

─ Nada de peros. Por favor, empieza a llamarme por mi nombre; yo haré lo mismo contigo.

─ Haré lo posible Tsuru...Re...Ren-san.

─ Gracias Kyoko-san. _Me pusiste una barrera al agregarle el san, pero no debo ser tan ambicioso, por ahora estará bien_. Ahora…¿Crees que podamos seguir nuestra conversación de ayer? - dijo Ren parándose de donde estaba y sentándose en el mueble.

─ Eee...está bien - Kyoko se paró y se sentó al lado de Ren; no tan cerca, no tan lejos.

_─ Creo que tendré que empezar a hablar yo, debe ser algo difícil para ella…Como si no lo fuera para mi...siento que...Dios...que nervios. Jamás me hubiese imaginado estar tan nervioso frente a una mujer...claro...jamás sentí esto por ninguna._

_─ No se que decir ¿Qué hago?...se que ayer le dije lo que sentía, pero...fue tan inesperado todo. Tsur...Ren y yo...el...esta enamorado de mi. Waaa...no lo pienses tanto Kyoko, se te va a notar._

Ren podía ver como Kyoko miraba sus manos y las movía nerviosamente.

─ Bueno...este…- Ren se aclaró un poco la garganta ─ me parece apropiado repetirte...que...yo...estoy...enamo…

─ ¡No! por favor no lo diga - Kyoko levantó sus manos y tapó su rostro.

─ Pero por qué…

─ Es...demasiado embarazoso.

─ Kyoko-san - Ren posó sus manos sobre las de ella y poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro; sin soltar las manos de la muchacha las aferró fuertemente , y la miró firmemente a los ojos ─ Yo estoy enamorado de ti; como te dije ayer, ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo. No quiero que te menosprecies nuevamente. Eres una mujer maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Completas mi vida.

─ Yo...yo - Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa pero su determinación logró que no apartara la vista de los ojos que la miraban, que demostraban total sinceridad. Dio un hondo suspiro ─ Yo...también estoy enamorada de usted...yo...lo siento.

─ ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Ren fue acercando lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de Kyoko, hasta que la posó en él, y le regaló una leve y tierna caricia ─ Que tu sientas lo mismo que yo por ti, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida; sinceramente jamás pensé que esto fuera ha hacerse realidad - él fue acercándose poco a poco a Kyoko, lentamente, hasta que su frente tocó la de ella y dio un fuerte suspiro. Tenía muchas ganas de cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separaba, pero tuvo que contenerse; sabía que eso podría ser demasiado para Kyoko.

─ _Mi corazón...se quiere salir…¿De qué manera describir lo que siento?...esto es más que felicidad. _Tsu...Ren-san, ¿Por qué?

─ Ya te respondi el por qué. Por favor, quiero que te quede bien en claro una cosa - despegó su frente de la de ella y la quedó mirando directamente al alma, muy de cerca ─ Yo...estoy...perdidamente...totalmente...irreversible mente...enamorado de ti; y tu para mi, eres la mujer mas maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Kyoko no soportó más y se abalanzó a sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. A Ren esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero solo atinó a acunar a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

─ Disculpe, pero...esto es demasiado...no puedo creer...que después de todo este tiempo...después de tanto sufrimiento...que aún pueda llegar a sentirme tan feliz es...increíble. _Después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar acá. No puedo creer que mi corazón esté entero nuevamente. _

─ Si, lo se...siento lo mismo.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así, que para ellos pudieron ser horas. Hasta que Ren decidió romper el silencio.

─ A ver Kyoko-chan, me parce que tu tenías que contarme algo.

─ ¿Yo? - dijo Kyoko aun en la cómoda posición en la que estaba.

─ Si, dime. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿En qué momento? Yo ya te conté todo.

─ ¡No! - Kyoko se incorporó y se sentó a su lado nuevamente ─ No sea mentiroso; me ha dicho por qué...no cómo ni cuándo.

─ Está bien, tú ganas, te diré todo eso, pero primero dilo tu.

─ Bueno...yo…¿Cómo? pues...no…¿Por qué me pregunta eso? que vergüenza.

─ Vamos Kyoko-san, creo que ya pasamos esa barrera ayer - le sonrió.

─ Bueno...al estar a su lado tanto tiempo, conocerlo y aprender de usted...pues mis sentimientos fueron cambiando constantemente; primero de odio, no me diga que no, usted también no me soportaba al principio.

─ No lo niego, soy culpable - Ren levantó las manos en símbolo de rendición.

─ Bueno...pues pasó a ser admiración; quiero llegar a actuar tan bien como usted.

─ Tu con tu propia luz puedes llegar a ser grandiosa, no necesitas guiarte de mi.

─ Emmm...gracias. Pues...luego al volvernos más cercanos y usted al brindarme tanto apoyo, consejos y consideración...pues, simplemente me fue inevitable; fue como rendirme ante el hechizo de una bruja malvada.

─ jajajajaja ¿Por qué una bruja malvada? ¿Tan malo soy?

─ Es que...usted sabe lo que yo sentía respecto a esos sentimientos, los odiaba...y sentirlo...fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo; me odie a mi misma por ser tan débil y haber caído en esos sentimientos; y más de su advertencia de no enamorarme de usted.

─ Disculpa, no fue mi intención lastimarte; en ese tiempo no te conocía, no debí decir eso.

─ No es su culpa. Ahora estoy agradecida, me costó mucho cambiar mi manera de pensar; definitivamente si usted no me hubiese dicho nada, seguiría odiándome a mí misma...aunque...tengo miedo.

─ Si, entiendo lo que sientes, es normal tener miedo.

─ Bueno…

─ ¿En qué momento? dime, dime cuando - Ren parecía un niño curioso.

─ Emmm...bueno….ay Tsu...Ren-san por qué pregunta eso...es tan vergonzoso - Kyoko se tapó la cara para ocultar su rubor.

─ Es solo curiosidad, además, yo también responderé la misma pregunta ¿No quieres saberlo?

─ Bueno - Kyoko descubrió su rostro - después de pensarlo un poco...pude darme cuenta que fue ya hace algún tiempo...a pesar de estar tanto tiempo juntos como los hermanos Hell, fue antes de eso...fue cuando hizo la prueba de actuación de Dark Moon frente al presidente; en ese momento me deslumbró y caí en su hechizo.

─ _¿Tanto tiempo? y yo como un idiota sufriendo. Esto es increible. _No...no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta; pero qué digo, no me di cuenta ni ahora jajaja.

─ Ni yo me había dado cuenta, o no quería notarlo.

─ Gracias Kyoko-san, me has hecho muy feliz. Ahora toca mi turno. Empezaré con el cuando. La verdad fue un poco antes que tu, no mucho; es una historia extraña. Pues verás, me pude dar cuenta gracias a un amigo. _No le puedo decir que fue un pollo. _Yo no sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sentir era por estar enamorado, y él me hizo dar cuenta que si. Luego, ese día que viniste a mi casa a cenar porque Yashiro te mandó; pude darme cuenta que todo era cierto; estaba enamorado de ti, pero en ese entonces no podía aceptar sentir eso; al principio me engañé a mi mismo pensando que era porque eres menor que yo, pero la verdad yo no me creía merecedor de ese sentimiento. Pero esa ya es otra historia. - Ren tenía una expresión afligida y miraba sus manos. Kyoko al notar eso, estiró la mano y la posó sobre la de él; sin levantar la mirada de sus manos Ren siguió hablando ─ Y el cómo es por esto - envolvió la mano de ella entre sus manos, y la fue subiendo poco a poco hasta posarla en su pecho justo sobre su corazón, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Kyoko podía sentir como el corazón de Ren latía tan fuerte como el suyo ─ Te das cuenta de mis pesares y no me juzgas por ello; al contrario, me reconfortas y me brindas una paz inmensa. Eres como una luz en la oscuridad. Estar contigo y no dejarse envolver por ti es casi imposible. Así que tu me diste la motivación para atreverme a sentirme enamorado.

Kyoko sin siquiera pensarlo acercó su mano al rostro de Ren y alisó levemente una arruga que se le había formado entre la cejas por cerrar los ojos tan fuerte. Ren abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con los de ella. Kyoko fue bajando la mano hasta su mejilla, propinando suaves y tiernas caricias. Ren ya no pudo más y empezó a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de ella. Kyoko lo seguía mirando sin retroceder. Ren no sabía si seguir con lo que hacía; ya había sentido esos labios, pero ella no lo sabía; y él quería besarla siendo el mismo, al menos lo más él que podía ser él mismo en ese momento. Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en su rostro; ya no podía retroceder. Cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con sus labios; apenas los posó sobre los de ella, tan suave, dulce e inocente como tendría que ser un primer beso; como hubiese tenido que ser el primer beso de la mujer que amaba. Se separó un poco para esperar una reacción, al no notar nada extraño se aventuró a repetir el beso. Esta vez aumentó levemente la presión y en un atrevimiento capturó por un segundo su labio superior.

Terminó el beso luego de ese segundo y la miró muy de cerca para ver su reacción. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y más roja de lo que jamás la había visto. Así que se separó más de ella.

─ Disculpame Kyoko-san, no sé qué me pasó, eso fue muy repentino - en realidad no se sentía nada arrepentido.

─ No...este...no tiene de qué disculparse...yo...este...me pareció agradable. _¿Qué rayos dices Kyoko? Dios que vergüenza...trágame tierra._

─ Ahh, entonces hagámoslo nuevamente - Ren se acercó a Kyoko un poco.

─ ¡¿QUEEE?! - el rostro de Kyoko parecía el de un cuadro muy famoso. El grito.

─ jajajajajajaja lo siento, lo siento...es que quería relajar el ambiente - Ren se había tirado en el mueble y se agarraba el estómago por tanto reír.

─ Eres tan cruel… - Kyoko se volteó y cruzó los brazos.

Ren paró en seco que reírse; por primera vez su Kyoko le había tuteado de alguna manera. 'Eres' no 'Es'.

Ninguno de los dos podía describir toda la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Definitivamente recordarán estos días por el resto de sus vidas.


	11. Nuevamente hermanos

─ Bueno...Mogami-chan ¿Qué has decidido?

El presidente se encontraba en su oficina, que en esta oportunidad estaba decorada al estilo vaquero. El presidente estaba con un conjunto vaquero; con sombrero y espuelas incluidos.

─ Bueno, quiero participar en la sesión de fotos y en la novela The One.

─ ¿Segura? Sabes que es muy probable que actúes con Ren, si el acepta. ¿Eso no te intimida?

─ Yo, me creo capaz de estar a su altura en la actuación...claro que tendré que esforzarme mucho.

─ Te que te esfuerces mucho no lo dudo pequeña. Bueno, ya está decidido; no te preocupes que aún hay tiempo para que la filmación de la novela empiece, primero viene la sesión de fotos esta semana, y tienen que terminar el trabajo de los hermanos Heel en estos dos días.

─ Está bien, no tengo problemas, ya coordine con el director; la próxima semana termina la filmación de Box R.

─ Por otro lado; ahora que Yashiro regresó a trabajar con Ren tendrás que llevar tu agenda con Sawara-san. Tendrá que ser temporal ya que al acercarse tu debut tendremos que asignarte un manager.

─¡¿Qué?!

─ Programaremos tu debut con la salida de The One.

─ ¿Pero no es muy pronto? Además yo sigo en la seccion Loveme.

─ Al participar en The One se te estará abriendo el camino hacia la cima Mogami-chan. Protagonista y posiblemente actuando con Ren. Yo no puedo dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, es el momento perfecto para que hagas tu debut. Bueno, y por lo otro; con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente no me parece correcto que sigas en Loveme. Tu ya recuperaste el sentimiento del amor.

Kyoko se puso completamente roja. Ella no le había contado nada al presidente; pero siendo él como es, podría averiguar cualquier cosa que le interesara.

─ Presidente...yo…

─ ¿Si?

El presidente y Kyoko se encontraban sentados frente a frente y en medio una mesa de té. Esto le hacía recordar a Kyoko la vez que le confesó lo que sentía por Ren y que lloró frente a él.

─ Yo...estoy enamorada...

─ Aja; por eso digo que no puedes seguir en Loveme. ¿Y él?

─ ¿Él?

─ Por lo que sé, eres correspondida Mogami-chan, no tengas vergüenza de decirlo, estás en confianza conmigo.

─ Está...bien.

─ Bueno, me alegro por ustedes; pero así como ya le dije a él; tienen que tener mucho cuidado con lo que piensen hacer a partir de ahora. ¿Está bien?

─ Sí presidente, no se preocupe.

─ Ya puedes irte pequeña, y recuerda, que si quieres hablar con alguien estoy a tu disposición.

─ Muchas gracias presidente, lo tendré en cuenta. Me retiro.

.

Un par de días antes.

─ Bueno Ren, es raro que tu me busques para hablar ¿Pasó algo?

─ Primero, gracias por permitirme ir a EEUU a ver a Juliena.

─ No te preocupes, era necesario. ¿Cómo está ella?

─ Mejor, un poco más estable.

─ Que bueno.

─ Lo que he venido a decir…

─ ¿Si?

Ren se encontraba algo nervioso,sin saber realmente por qué.

─ Yo...bueno…

─ Solo suéltalo Ren.

─ Yo...estoy enamorado…

─ Bueno, si, ya lo sé.

─ La persona de la que me he enamorado...es...Mogami-san.

─ Aja. No me estás diciendo nada nuevo Ren.

─ Es que...yo me confesé a ella.

─ Umm, _interesante,_ continúa.

─ Bueno, resulta que ella...también está enamorada de mi.

─ Lo sé, lo sé.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

─ Ella me lo dijo, claro.

─ _¿Cómo es posible que todo mundo lo haya sabido menos yo? _¿Cuándo?

─ Hace algún tiempo, pero eso no es lo que importa ¿No, Ren?

─ Claro. Bueno...yo...quería que lo sepa...antes de que...tal vez...no se...

─ ¿Sean novios?

─ Si, eso.

─ Bueno, agradezco que me lo digas Ren. Como jefe de ambos, y ambos siendo figuras públicas, necesitaba saberlo. Pero, no creo que necesites mi autorización para nada; lo único si, déjame hacerte acordar algunas cosas.

─ Sí, dígame.

─ Mogami-chan es menor de edad aún, y aún no ha debutado. Aparte de eso, estoy seguro que no tiene ninguna experiencia teniendo un novio. Así que debes tener estas cosas en consideración.

─ Lo sé, tengo todo eso en cuenta.

─ Déjame hacerte un favor Ren. Mogami-chan debutará si acepta participar en The One y si tú también aceptas. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo haga. Además ya no estará en la seccion Loveme, obviamente ya no tiene sentido. Pero no la presiones para que acepte el papel, ella tiene que decidirlo por su cuenta.

─ Gracias, estoy de acuerdo.

.

Ren y Kyoko no se habían visto desde la noche que confesaron sus sentimientos. Ren tenía muchas cosas pendientes por el viaje que tuvo, y Kyoko se encontraba en filmación de Box R; solo se llamaron un par de veces para saber como estaban.

Ahora, esa noche tendrían que volver a verse. Ya que Ren dejó escenas pendientes de Cain, tendría que hacerlas en un estudio. Trabajaría arduamente por dos días, para así dar por concluida la filmación de Tragic Maker. Y como siempre, su dulce y sobreprotectora hermana tendría que acompañarlo.

Esta vez fue Kyoko la que llegó primero a su cuarto de hotel de siempre.

─ _¿Ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo comportarme? No lo he visto en tantos días...lo extraño...waaa...este sentimiento es tan inquietante. _\- Kyoko daba vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. Esta vez la Musa la había vestido con una minifalda, un corpiño negro y sobre él una casaquita que cuero que dejaba descubierta su cintura y la parte superior del corpiño - _Se que soy Setsu, pero me darán tantos nervios verlo después de todo lo que dijimos. ¡Kyoko! Solo te queda concentrarte en tu actuación, deja todo lo demás de lado. ¡Bien! Soy Setsu, y no he visto a mi nii-san en varias semanas. ¡Lo extraño mucho! ¡Lo necesito!_

Justo en ese momento Kyoko siente un ruido de llaves en la puerta; luego las llaves entrando en la cerradura, y por último la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Entonces lo vió; era su nii-san, al que hace tanto tiempo no veía, y él se veía hermoso; y más cuando le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y luego abrió los brazos hacia ella indicándole lo que quería.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abalanzó a los brazos de su muy querido nii-san. El la abrazó fuertemente y le dió un beso en la cabeza.

─ Hola Setsu. _Hermosa Kyoko, mi Kyoko; he extrañado tanto tenerte entre mis brazos _\- Ren la tenía abrazada como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

─ Hola nii-san, ¿Sábes por cuanto tiempo no me has dejado verte? ¿Es eso justo? - Kyoko se alejó un poco de Ren y le miró con un puchero; Ren aún la tenía abrazada.

─ Si, ha sido demasiado Setsu. Lo siento, te prometo que te compensaré - Por fin deshace su abrazo pero agarra sus manos y la mira.

Kyoko sabe que quizás esté pensando lo mismo que ella. Son hermanos ahora, pero por dentro siguen siendo Kyoko y Ren, dos personas enamoradas mutuamente y que se han extrañado.

Ella lo mira tiernamente y lo jala de una mano hacia la pequeña cocina.

─ Nii-san, te prepararé algo muy rico, dime lo que quieres.

─ Lo que sea que prepares me lo comeré y de seguro me encantará.

─ Entonces una comida especial para mi nii-san. ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras tanto?

─ Como mande usted - Ren la suelta, le guiña un ojo y se dirige al baño.

Ambos sabían que no se estaban comportando totalmente como los hermanos Heel, pero mientras no se salieran de personaje, pues no les importaba.

.

Kyoko estaba concentrada cocinando, cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Un cuerpo más grande que el de ella la acorraló contra la barra de la cocina.

Ren puso sus manos sobre la barra para encerrar a Kyoko. Se agachó y puso su rostro en el cuello de ella.

─ Huele delicioso Setsu - suspiró ─ te he extrañado. _Claro que te he extrañado demasiado Kyoko, mi amor. Me muero de ganas por besarte._

─ _¿Qué es lo que está haciendo este hombre? Me podría derretir acá mismo y volverme parte de la comida. _\- Kyoko volteó haciendo que Ren levantara la cabeza y la mirara - Si haces eso nii-san, no me dejaras terminar de cocinar, ¿No quieres probar la deliciosa comida de tu hermanita?

─ Claro que quiero probar tu comida...pero también quiero probar otra cosa. _Déjame torturarte un poco Kyoko, me encanta cuando te sonrojas. _\- Ren coge con ambas manos el rostro de Kyoko y se acerca con intenciones de besarla.

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hace? Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Qué hago? Soy Setsu ¿Setsu que haría? Son...los labios...de su adorado nii-san._

Kyoko se quedó completamente quieta, tan solo esperando el roce de los labios de su nii-san. Ren a pesar de haber llegado hasta ese punto, ya no sabía qué hacer; pensaba que ella se iba a alejar o decir algo para pararlo, pero al ver que nada pasaba no pudo contra la tentación. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Primero solo tocó sus labios, luego los fue acariciando, deleitándose con ese dulce sabor. Ya no podía más contra el deseo que sentía; este crecía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo y alma. Primero capturó lu sabio superior y luego el inferior, y de esa manera turnada sus caricias.

─ _Ohh nii-san, tus labios son tan...y cuando me besas yo...ohh Ren…¡No!...¡Nii-san! _\- Kyoko se debatía entre su personaje y ella misma; jamás la habían besado así, y eso hacía despertar muchas cosas en ella, cosas que por primera vez sentía.

Luego de un minuto Ren reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

─ _¿Qué he hecho? Supuestamente soy su hermano...ahora, tienes que inventarte algo, piensa Ren _\- Ren se alejó poco a poco, fijando su mirada en una sonrojada y acalorada Setsu; verla así solo le daba ganas de devorarla a besos, pero tenía que contenerse ─ Setsu, me encantan tus labios, por fín tuve la oportunidad de probarlos.

─ Tonto nii-san, mis labios siempre han estado disponibles para ti; solo que tú nunca te fijaste en mi. _Definitivamente a Setsu no le importaría nada esta situación tan extraña entre hermanos; al contrario, le encantaría recibir las atenciones de su nii-san, fueran las que fueran _\- Kyoko lo miraba aún acolorada.

─ Claro que me he fijado en ti...pero antes...entenderás que no podía hacer eso...eres mi pequeña hermana - Ren bajó las manos encerrandola nuevamente.

─ Si lo soy, por eso toda yo te pertenece.

─ Bien, espero no te arrepientas luego de decirme eso - Ren le da una sonrisa de emperador de la noche versión Cain ─ Pero primero...creo que se quema la comida.

Kyoko se escapó de su jaula humana y rápidamente se acercó a la cocina, solucionando el problema por poco.

─ Tonto nii-san, mira lo que has hecho, casi se arruina tu comida.

─ ¿Yo?, yo no he hecho nada - Ren le sonríe tiernamente.

Kyoko lo mira con un puchero y bufa por lo bajo.

Luego de que la comida estuvo lista, Kyoko se la sirvió a Ren, el que comió poco, pero con gusto. Luego este le dijo que ya tenían que dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían mucho que hacer. Kyoko aceptó gustosa y cuando regresó del baño cambiada, Ren ya estaba en su capullo.

.

Kyoko estaba muy sorprendida, ver a BJ con su maquillaje igual de terrorífico que siempre, pero esta vez sin su capa, sino con el pecho y espalda desnudos; todo lleno de cicatrices; no parecía para nada Cain y menos Ren. Sabía que cuando se estrene la película y descubran que es el, muy pocas personas lo creerían.

Caín realizaba escena tras escena sin necesidad de segundas tomas. Ren no podía permitirse fallar, ya que todo estaba cronometrado para que termine en dos días para volver a ser Ren para siempre. Una parte de él quería fallar; retrasar todo y pasar un día más con su adorada Kyoko, pero otra parte sabía que ella también tenía compromisos.

.

Terminando la filmación del día, y luego de que Ren pasara a que lo desmaquillen, salen dos personas vestidas de negro hacia la calle. Las luces del sol ya estaban por apagarse y las luces de los faroles empezaban a encenderse.

Cain le propuso a Setsu ir a comer a un restaurante para variar. Era su última noche como hermanos y tenían que aprovecharla. Cuando llegaron al restaurante familiar los meseros los miraban raro pero a ellos no les importaba. Kyoko como siempre, en los momentos que tenía oportunidad, pidió una hamburguesa al plato; Ren algo simple y en poco cantidad, pero comió. Ren observaba a Kyoko fascinado, como por momentos desaparecía Setsu saboreando su comida.

Terminando de comer caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta el hotel. Definitivamente para el que los viera parecían una pareja, cosa que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Disfrutaron de una caminata tranquila, riéndose de todo y dirigiéndose miradas enamoradas mutuamente.

.

Llegaron al hotel. Cain se duchó, luego Kyoko. Cuando salió de la ducha encontró a Ren en su capullo como siempre, se metió la la cama y pronto se quedó dormida. En eso Ren asomó la cabeza entre las sábanas, miró a su muy amada Kyoko dormir; era un milagro que esa mujer que estaba a su lado sintiera lo mismo que él por ella, definitivamente la haría su novia y jamás la dejaría, lucharía por ser un mejor hombre para ella y superar todos sus demonios, la haría feliz.

Todo eso tenía que decirlo, ya no podía guardarlo o su corazón explotaría.

Se sentó en su cama y estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de Kyoko, cuando de pronto todo empezó a temblar.


	12. Las consecuencias de un temblor

Se sentó en su cama y estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de Kyoko, cuando de pronto todo empezó a temblar.

Kyoko se levantó de la cama de golpe, asustada por lo que sentía, todo a su alrededor temblaba. Un confuso Ren le miraba sentado desde su cama, cuando no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar. Se paró y con una sábana envolvió a Kyoko, cogió su mano, la miró a los ojos, y esta ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ren la sacó de la habitación y luego le dijo que ella vaya delante de él, pero que vaya lo más rápido que podía; no podía perderla de vista; y todo temblaba, pasaban los minutos, parecía interminable.

Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia junto con otras personas, sin soltarse de la mano.

─ _Dos pisos más, por favor, tiene que estar a salvo_ \- pensaba un desesperado Ren.

Llegaron a la calle y corrieron hasta el medio de la pista junto con todas las personas que salían de distintos edificios.

Se quedaron quietos, seguía temblando. Ren abrazó a Kyoko cubriendo su cuerpo casi por completo. Protegiendo su cabeza con la de él, toda su espalda con sus manos. No sabía si era el movimiento de la tierra o era Kyoko la que temblaba. Se acercó a su oído.

─ Calma, calma, yo estoy aquí contigo, no dejaré que nada te pase, tranquila - podía sentir pequeñas señales de que lo escuchaba, Kyoko movía la cabeza afirmativamente; empezó a temblar más y Kyoko lo abrazó por la espalda ─ Calma mi pequeña, estamos juntos, te adoro, jamás te dejaré sola.

Kyoko iba calmando se al mismo ritmo que la tierra dejaba de temblar, pero abrazaba a Ren con la misma fuerza que él a ella, sin soltarlo. Luego de un momento todo quedó en completo silencio, dando por terminado el movimiento caprichoso de la tierra.

Ren la soltó y con sus manos levantó el rostro de Kyoko para mirarla a la cara, se veía asustada pero no tenía ni una lágrima en sus ojos. Claro tenía que ser su valiente Kyoko.

─ ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ren.

─ Si, lo estoy, ¿Usted? - Kyoko lo miró curiosa; poco a poco sus facciones volvían a la normalidad.

─ Si, estoy bien - le dió un leve beso en la cabeza.

Pasó media hora hasta que les permitieron volver al hotel. Todo ese tiempo ambos se encontraban en una posición extraña.

Como hacía un poco de frío Kyoko quiso obligar a Ren a ponerse el la sábana, ya que este estaba con el torso desnudo, pero eso le parecía a Ren algo inaceptable, en parte porque Kyoko no se había dado cuenta como iba vestida; así que propuso usarla los dos, así fue como terminaron Ren abrazando a Kyoko por detrás cubriendo a ambos con la sábana.

.

Minutos antes en otro lado de la ciudad un hombre en pijama caminaba desesperado por la calle buscando a alguien, hasta que vió a una muchacha de cabello negro también con pijama abrazándose a sí misma; caminó rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible a su lado.

─ Kanae-chan, ¿Estás bien?

─ ¡Yuki…!¡Yashiro-san! - la joven al ver al hombre frente a ella se abalanzó, quedando con el rostro en su pecho.

─ ¿Kanae-chan? ¿Qué sucede? _La conozco lo suficiente para saber que por algo así ella no se asustaría tanto._

─ Mis...hermanos...no sé cómo estarán...seguro están muy asustados...mi móvil está en mi cuarto, ¿Ahora qué hago?

─ Tranquila, yo tuve tiempo que coger el mío, toma - Yashiro le alcanzó rápidamente su móvil antes de que sus manos cumplan su conjuro.

Kanae llamó a sus padres confirmando que todos estaban bien, de esta manera se quedó más tranquila.

Yashiro le dijo a Kanae que llame a Ren, pero este no contestaba; no sabía como decirle que llame a Kyoko, ya que su amiga no sabía nada de los hermanos Hell; ya se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando por fin los dejaron entrar al edificio.

Kanae entró a su cuarto dejando a Yashiro esperando en la sala. Cuando esta vio llamadas perdidas de un número que no conocía se extrañó, cuando de pronto volvían a llamar y contestó.

─ ¿Buenas noches?

─ ¿Hola? ¿Kotonami-san? Disculpa habla Okami-san, de donde vivía Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan me dió este número en caso de emergencia.

─¡Si! ¿Sucedió algo? - Kanae sabía por Kyoko que ella había ido a pasar la noche allí, y recibir una llamada de la dueña de la tienda y no de ella, la puso en alerta.

─ He estado llamando a Kyoko-chan para saber como está y no me contesta, ¿Está contigo?

─ _¡¿Queee?! Pero si Kyoko está allá con ella, ¿Dónde está? ¿Me ha mentido? ¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica? La mataré._ Ahh si, disculpe pero no logramos encontrar su móvil, con el apuro se resbaló por algún lado y estaba en vibrador. En estos momentos Kyoko está en el baño, ella está bien, le diré que le llame en cuanto pueda.

─ Muchas gracias Kotonami-san, espero la llamada de Kyoko.

Mientras tanto en la sala. Yashiro ya tenía los guantes puestos.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

─ Contesta Ren, por favor…

*Ring Ring*

─ ¡Yashiro!

─ ¡Ren! ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya me estaba preocupando ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Kyoko?

─ Estamos bien, acabamos de regresar al hotel. Bueno ella está un poco asustada, pero físicamente estamos bien. ¿Tú, cómo estás?

─ Bien, ya dentro del edificio, en estos momentos estoy donde Kanae. Ambos estamos bien.

─ Que bueno; bueno, hablamos luego Yashiro, por favor infórmale al presidente y...que...confirme si...en el Darumaya están bien...si, eso. Gracias.

*Clac*

─ Que raro…

─ Yashiro-san…¿Me parece o acabo de escuchar el nombre de Kyoko? - Kanae salió de su habitación.

─ ¿Ah? …_¿Qué? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hice?_ Este..no, te ha parecido Kanae-chan - Yashiro trataba de disimular con una dulce sonrisa.

─ ¿Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué me miente?

─ ¿Yo? No, no podría mentirle.

─ Acabo de recibir una llamada del Darumaya, en donde supuestamente Kyoko había ido a pasar la noche, y me preguntaron por ella. Y luego escucho que hablas con Ren y preguntas por ella. ¿Qué está pasando? - Kanae no era de las que expresaba su ira abiertamente como Kyoko, pero si estaba muy seria. No le gustaba para nada que Kyoko le oculte cosas importantes, y menos que está pasando la noche con Ren.

─ Yo...no...lo siento - a Yashiro no le quedó otra que dejar de fingir ─ lo siento Kanae-chan, pero, como manager de Ren, no tengo permitido decir lo que pasa.

Kanae se quedó callada un momento, en su rostro ahora había un gesto de dolor y decepción.

─ Bueno...señor manager de Ren, podría decirle a mi amiga que llame al Darumaya, ellos están muy preocupados.

─ E...está bien...dame un minuto - a Yashiro le dolió mucho como lo llamó, pero primero tenía que realizar la llamada.

.

─ Gracias Ren-san, felizmente entendió mis gestos, solo tengo conmigo el móvil de Setsu.

─ De nada, de nada; fue difícil, la verdad casi imposible descifrar lo que querías decirme, ¿Estás bien? - en eso Ren se dió cuenta que Kyoko seguía temblando, y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación arrastrando la sábana que la cubría.

─ Yo...yo - Kyoko se abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

─ Kyoko-san - Ren se paró frente a ella para que dejara de caminar ─ Dime que pasa, ¿No confías en mi?

─ Yo, si, claro que confío en usted, pero esto...es ridículo.

Ren con mucha delicadeza puso sus manos en la cabeza de su amada y le sacó la peluca, luego la malla para liberar el naranja de su cabello. Con la misma mano dedicó dos leves caricias a su cabello. Mientras el hacia eso Kyoko se quedó paralizada mirando al suelo. El día anterior Cain la había tocado, y hasta besado, pero esto era diferente, este era Ren, el hombre del que estaba enamorada abiertamente.

─ Yo...estoy asustada.

─ Pero, ya pasó todo, no te preocupes - Ren seguía acariciando su cabeza.

─ Si, pero...yo...tengo bastante miedo...de los...temblores.

─ Ahh, ya veo. Pero bueno eso es normal. Ya eres demasiado sorprendente como para no tener ninguna debilidad. _Que linda._

─ No se burle Ren-san - Kyoko estiró una mano para darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho, pero Ren la atrapó, cogió su mano y la puso suavemente sobre su propio corazón.

─ No bromeo - Kyoko había alzado la vista y Ren la miraba a los ojos, queriendo traspasar su alma - Yo creo que eres maravillosa, y tenerle miedo a algo solo te hace más irresistible. Tengo razones de ser útil para ti. Yo quiero protegerte, quiero que confíes en mi, te apoyes en mi; quiero ser mejor hombre para ti.

─ Ren-san...yo...yo...usted es un hombre increible...si siento su apoyo, siempre; si es útil para mi, no lo dude.

Ren soltó la mano de Kyoko y con ambas manos acunó su rostro. Se acercó levemente tanteando el terreno, pero Kyoko no retrocedió. Dos centímetros más; uno; cero. Tocó sus labios,solo un roce, se quedó quieto, no hay reacción. Aumentó la presión atrapando su labio inferior con su boca, ella lo recibió gustosa; aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía ni porqué lo hacía; algo dentro de ella la movía a no alejarse, a continuar, como si necesitara esa cercanía.

Ren se arriesgó a abrir un poco la boca de Kyoko con la suya, haciendo del beso un poco más invasivo pero no tanto. Ella se paralizó un momento pero luego le siguió el ritmo y soltando la sábana que la cubría lo abrazó por la cintura, lo cual hizo que Ren pierda un poco la cordura y más al recordar como iba vestida ella.

Cuando Kyoko se paró asustada por el movimiento de la tierra, Ren pudo ver lo que tenía puesto. Un camisón negro de seda muy corto pegado al cuerpo. Teniéndola ahora tan cerca, vestida de esa manera, y siendo Kyoko no Setsu, fue lo que hizo que pierda la cordura. La abrazó fuertemente rodeando su espalda; recorriendo todos sus labios con más posesión. Algo despertaba en Ren que era muy peligroso.

Kyoko se sentía muy nerviosa, avergonzada, aprisionada y algo muy extraño invadía su cuerpo, como calor. Ren la besaba sin dejar un milímetro de sus labios sin tocar, y acariciaba dulcemente su espalda sobre la tela. Esa tela era tan suave, a Kyoko le gustaba, aunque era demasiado revelador el modelo. Muy revelador. Entonces Kyoko reaccionó.

Primero se quedó paralizada, Ren notando esto también se quedó quieto, abrió los ojos cruzándose con la mirada dorada de su amada. La soltó despacio y se separó un poco de ella. Ella lo miró por un segundo y más rápido de lo que la había visto caminar alguna vez, se metió al baño.

Ren se sentó en su cama y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

─ _¿Qué he hecho?_

.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

─ Ren no contesta. Que raro, tal véz si ella le llama a Kyoko. Kanae-chan…

─ Dígame Yashiro-san - Kanae hablaba sin mirarlo sentada lejos de él.

─ Kanae-chan...entiendo que estés molesta...pero...tienes que entender que...bueno...en cuestiones de trabajo hay cosas que tienen su límite. No puedo decirte que está pasando…

─ ¿Trabajo dijo? - Kanae volteó a mirarlo sorprendida ─ ¿Quiere decir que en estos momentos Tsuruga-san y Kyoko están trabajando?

─ Exacto.

Ahora Kanae mostraba una mirada triste.

─ Estoy seguro de que Kyoko-chan se muere de ganas de decirte lo que pasa; pero todo tiene una razón. Tienes que tener paciencia.

Kanae dio un largo suspiro y relajó su postura.

─ Si, tiene razón; si es por trabajo seguro que Kyoko está más mortificada que yo al no poder contarme. Discúlpeme Yashiro-san, he actuado de manera muy inmadura.

─ No te preocupes, es normal que estés preocupada por tu amiga. Si fuera algo como lo que pensaste, seguro que Kyoko te lo contaba. En sí no sé en qué situación están ellos - Yashiro le dedicó nuevamente una dulce sonrisa, y por un segundo pudo ver un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Kanae. El sabía que una oportunidad así, no se iba a repetir, así que de cierto modo tenía que aprovecharla.

Yashiro se paró de su sitio y se sentó al lado de Kanae.

─ Kanae-chan ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

─ Si, dígame - Kanae le miraba como normalmente lo hacía, pero tenía sus manos entrelazadas y moviéndolas nerviosamente.

─ Este...bueno...tu…¿Tienes novio?

─ ¿Cómo? emm…no, no lo tengo.

─ Ahh ya veo - Ambos miraban al suelo avergonzados ─ _¿Te gustaría tenerlo? ¡No! ¿Cómo le podría preguntar eso? ummm tengo que arriesgarme, si no me quedaré como Ren, sufriendo años de años_ \- Yashiro volteó a mirarla ─ Kanae-chan - Kanae volteó a mirarlo ─ ¿Te puedo invitar a una cita uno de estós días?

*Ring ring*

Yashiro tuvo que pararse a alcanzar su móvil que estaba en la mesa de centro.

─ Ren, dime.

─ ¿Estabas llamando?

─ Si, ¡Ah! puedes hacer que Kyoko llame al Darumaya, bueno...llamaron a Kanae-chan, y por más que haga que el presidente los llame, se que no se quedarán tranquilos hasta escuchar su voz, están preocupados por ella, y de pasada ella también se quedará más tranquila.

─ Ah, está bien, eso haré.

─ ¿Todo bien? - Yashiro notaba algo extraño en la voz de Ren.

─ Si, no te preocupes, hablamos luego.

*Clac*

.

Ren había escuchado la llamada mientras besaba a Kyoko pero no le hizo caso. Ahora que Kyoko estaba encerrada en el baño pudo regresar la llamada y tenía la excusa perfecta de sacar a Kyoko de ahí.

*Toc toc*

─ Kyoko-san, he hablado con Yashiro, dice que en el Darumaya están preocupados por ti, que les llames. Por favor sal.

─ _¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que llamarles!_ \- Kyoko se había metido a la tina vacía y se había hecho bolita en el fondo de esta. Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Respiro hondo y la abrió. Ren le ofrecía su móvil; el cual Kyoko cogió con delicadeza ─ Gracias Ren-san, los llamaré - pasó por su lado sin mirarlo.

Kyoko se sentó en su cama y habló cerca de un minuto con los dueños del Darumaya. Mientras hablaba pudo ver que Ren se sentaba en la otra cama frente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Esto ponía a Kyoko muy nerviosa y evitaba su mirada. Hasta que tuvo que colgar la llamada.

Ren no perdió ni un segundo, con una mano volteó delicadamente su rostro para que lo mirara.

─ Kyoko-chan, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Kyoko tragó saliva.

.

*Clac*

─ Si.

Ah Yashiro le pareció escuchar algo detrás de él y volteó lentamente. Kanae estaba parada en el mismo lugar que la dejó, y lo miraba entre seria y sonriente.

─ ¿Dijiste algo Kanae-chan?

─ Si, saldré con usted en una cita.

* * *

Holaaaa, regresando por acá.

Espero disfruten este capítulo. Me demoré un poco al escribirlo.

Muchas cosas pendientes para el siguiente. Kanae y Yashiro ya se merecían un poquito de protagonismo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews llenos de cariño; y por los favoritos y seguimientos. Me inspira a seguir.

Nos leemos en Abril.

Besotes, las quiero.

XXX


	13. Por última vez, hermanos

─ ¿Dijiste algo Kanae-chan?

─ Si, saldré con usted en una cita.

.

─ _¿Kyoko-chan? ¿CHAN? ¿Me dijo CHAN? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Yo no...eso solo me podia decir...es tan…y...nos besamos…¡No! eso fue más que un beso...eso fue DEMASIADO...yo no quería…¿O sí quería?...fue tan...abrumador...no lo sé...todo esto que siento es demasiado._

─ _¿Por qué hace todos esos gestos? ¿Qué he hecho?...ahhh ya veo… _Kyoko-san, disculpa, me tome demasiada confianza, no era mi intención incomodarte, se que todo esto pudo ser demasiado. _No pude resistirme a tus labios y tu cuerpo; y algún día me dejarás ser yo el que te diga así mi Kyoko-chan; yo, mi verdadero yo._

─ Ah, está bien, no...no se preocupe Ren-san - el rostro de Kyoko se fue recomponiendo hasta mirarlo a los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro. Ren seguía con su mano en su rostro, y esto le generaba cosquillas en la zona donde tocaba su piel.

─ _Bueno...y ahora qué digo...yo soy el que dijo para hablar...pero...estoy muy nervioso...Ren reacciona...dí algo...después de besarnos así...tengo que decir algo _\- Ren poco a poco se fue perdiendo en su mirada, solo la miraba sin saber qué decir ni que hacer. Soltó su rostro y atrapó las manos de Kyoko en el espacio que los separaba; bajó la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

─ Ji ji ji ji - Kyoko rió levemente por lo bajo y Ren levantó la vista pasmado, al notar esto, Kyoko se quedó pasmada igual que el. Se miraron unos segundos, trataron de aguantar, pero no pudieron, se rieron de ellos mismos como dos tontos.

─ ¿Por...qué ríes? - dijo Ren entre risas.

─ ¿Por qué...ríe usted? - dijo Kyoko también entre risas ─ Es que habiendo tenido tanta experiencia en la actuación y en la vida real sobre estas situaciones...no saber que hacer...es algo cómico.

─ _Esta es mi oportunidad. _Te equivocas Kyoko-san - Ren, repentinamente se puso serio, aún tenía sus manos entre las suyas ─ No tengo experiencia para nada en la vida real sobre esta situación - hizo una pausa, mientras que esperaba que Kyoko se reponga del cambio brusco del ambiente ─ Yo jamás he sentido esto por nadie, nunca he visto a nadie como te veo a ti.

─ Ren-san yo…

─ Déjame terminar por favor.

─ Es...está bien.

─ Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas. Yo no debí actuar como hace un momento. No tengo ningún derecho sobre tí. No debí aprovecharme de ti y...besarte. No lo malinterpretes; lo deseaba, pero no debí dejarme vencer por eso. Creo que tengo la obligación de hacer esto, porque soy el mayor, disculpa.

─ ¿Qué? - Kyoko se asustó un poco, no sabía que era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como de lejanía.

─ Tu y yo, no somos nada - Ren notó un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Kyoko y tenía que repararlo antes que salga disparada de su vida ─ Me refiero que...bueno...lo que hemos hecho lo deberían hacer las parejas, los novios...y...nosotros...bueno...no hemos...como decirlo...formalizado nuestra relación.

─ _Ahhhh._

─ Y bueno...esto...discúlpame...pero no puedo formalizar la relación contigo.

─ _¿Qué? Ohh noo, siento que algo se rompe _\- los ojos de Kyoko se humedecen sin querer.

─ ¡No! por favor, no saques conclusiones antes que termine - Ren dió pequeñas caricias a las manos de Kyoko ─ Yo quisiera, más que nada en el mundo, poder...llamarte...mía. Pero no puedo hacerlo aún. Por varias razones. Una, es el medio en el que trabajamos, ambos somos personas públicas y tengo que cuidar tu imagen.

─ ¿Mía? No querrá decir suya Ren-san. - Kyoko ya había recuperado su compostura, definitivamente estaba pasando por muchos cambios por todo lo que decía Ren.

─ No; no me preocupa mi imagen, sino, la tuya. Yo soy mayor que tú, y tu sempai, y tú aún no has debutado. Quiero que todo el mundo te conozca por tu maravillosa actuación, no por mi; de hecho tendrás mejor reputación si te conocen por tí misma que por mi.

─ Pero…usted es el mejor actor de japón; que me reconozcan por usted sería un honor.

─ ¿Segura? ¿Te gustaría que te noten solo por eso? - Ren la miró algo molesto.

─ Umm, no; disculpe.

─ Lo ves. Y no tienes la culpa de no querer ser reconocida así; tu tienes todo lo que necesitas para demostrarles a todos tu talento; una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti es tu talento.

─ Gracias Ren-san, usted me anima mucho siempre...y he aprendido mucho de usted.

─ Otra de las razones...es que...tu eres...menor de edad aún. No quiero dañar tu reputación.

─ Ohhh...bueno...para que cumpla 18 quedan solo unos meses.

─ Si, es cierto, jamás lo olvidaría - Ren le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

─ Bueno...pero...entonces…¿Qué podemos hacer? - en la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba un leve toque de tristeza.

─ Bueno...hay algo que sí es seguro. En estos momentos no puedo pedirte que seas mi novia - esto hizo que el corazón de Kyoko diera un brinco; tan solo imaginar a Ren pidiéndole eso, era demasiado ambicionar ─ Tengo que tener paciencia y poder hacer bien las cosas contigo, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño - Ren miraba sus manos con algo a amargura.

─ Yo lo creo incapaz de hacerme daño.

─ Si, lo se, es que conmigo tu eres tan dulce siempre - Ren acercó sus manos que tenían envueltas las de Kyoko a su boca, y dedicó en sus dedos un tierno beso ─ _Ohh Kyoko si supieras todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy, saldrías espantada y jamás regresarás a mi; pero es injusto mentirle a la mujer que amo, así que_...Además, hay varias cosas que tengo que decirte antes de que aceptes ser mi novia.

─ ¿Qué cosas? - a Kyoko le recorrió el miedo, un mal presentimiento.

─ Ya llegará el momento...no te preocupes. Bueno…¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

─ Umm - una duda carcomía la mente de Kyoko ─ Bueno...creo que no tenemos otra opción - cuando dijo esto Kyoko se soltó de las manos de Ren, y recogió sus manos para ponerlas en su regazo; bajó la mirada algo desanimada.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─ Que...ay por favor...no me haga repetirlo - Kanae le dió la espalda avergonzada.

Yashiro miraba su espalda enternecido. Ella había aceptado salir con el. No pensó que lo lograría tan fácilmente, así que estaba muy feliz.

─ Bueno, gracias Kanae-chan por aceptar mi invitación, no te arrepentirás, planearé algo hermoso para los dos. Compararé nuestros horarios y te popondré una fecha, ¿Te parece?

─ Si...si, está bien.

─ Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ya me tengo que ir.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Si! Claro - Kanae dió una vuelta repentina, pero no se esperaba que Yashiro se haya acercado y esté justo frente a ella. Se quedó paralizada.

─ Bueno, me voy - Yashiro cogió la mano derecha de Kanae y la acercó a sus labios, propinándole un rápido y suave beso. Habló contra su mano ─ Hasta mañana Kanae-chan - esto hizo que corrientes de su aliento toquen la piel de la muchacha; lo que hizo que a ella se le escarapele el cuerpo.

Yashiro dejó la mano de Kanae en su sitio y se dió media vuelta saliendo del departamento dejando a una conmocionada Kanae sin ninguna idea de que pensar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Kanae pudo sentir como una suave mano tomaba la suya; luego el roce de un aliento que la hacía estremecerse, y la mirada posesiva de un hombre.

─ _¿En qué momento se sacó los guantes? ¿Por qué me miraba de ese modo? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?...¡No!...esto no puede ser bueno._

Un hombre se sentaba en su cama, dos pisos más arriba.

─ Bien Yashiro, creo que hiciste un buen movimiento, con esta oportunidad tendrá que dejar de verme como la sombra de Ren; debo mostrarle que soy un hombre que va en serio con ella. Esto será muy interesante.

.

Ren se percató de esto y estiró su mano para que ella le mire a los ojos.

─ Kyoko…-san, se lo que estás pensando, por favor, no lo hagas. Si, tengo algunas cosas que contarte, pero eso no cambia para nada lo que siento por ti. Mírame a los ojos y dime si miento, si esto que siento por ti no es verdadero.

Kyoko le miró a los ojos varios segundos, luego se paró abruptamente de la cama y se alejó de él dándole la espalda.

─ ¡¿Yo qué sé del amor?! - lo que Ren le dijo hizo que todos sus miedos y dudas regresaran ─ Yo solo soy una niña tonta...que...que creyó estar enamorada; y luego...solo sé que esto que siento...jamás lo había sentido...y que es amor...pero…¿Cómo distinguir si usted siente lo mismo?

Ren se paró rápidamente y se puso frente a ella, la agarró de los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco.

─ ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame y dime si no ves reflejada tu mirada y sentimientos! Siento lo mismo que tu por mi, ¿No lo ves? Por favor no lo dudes ni un segundo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, sería como herirme a mí mismo; pero es algo que necesito hacer.

Kyoko lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho sollozando débilmente y hablando como podía.

─ ¡Lo se! Disculpe...pero...esto es...demasiado...estoy asustada...no quiero sufrir...no más.

─ También estoy asustado. Jamás permitiré que sufras, nunca.

Ren levantó el rostro de Kyoko y la besó, un beso húmedo y tierno, como demostración de su amor puro y sincero. Ambos sabían que iba a ser el último beso que se permitirían hasta aclarar todo y pudieran formalizar su relación, algo así ya no podían permitírselo. Disfrutaron el beso, cómo lo que era; el último en mucho tiempo.

.

Ren abrió los ojos poco a poco tratando de desperezarse. Pudo oler el desayuno que de seguro estaba preparando su hermana. Le molestó un poco no encontrara su lado, con lo bien que había dormido abrazándola.

─ Nii-san, ya despierta, se nos hace tarde - escuchó una voz desde la cocina ─ Métete a la ducha mientras que termino de preparar el desayuno. Pronto, si no quieres que te obligue.

─ Hacer que me obligues suena interesante Setsu - Ren apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

─ Umm, bueno nii-san, la verdad no creo que te guste - Kyoko acercó mucho más arroz del que tenía pensado preparar, a la olla ─ Sabes que no me gusta que dejes la comida.

─ ¡Está bien! Me rindo - Ren levantó la manos y le sonrió ─ Me voy a bañar.

Tuvieron un desayuno en un silencio cómodo, mirándose el uno a otro de rato en rato. Este sería su último desayuno como hermanos. Ambos estaban tristes pero felices de haber podido compartir esa experiencia juntos.

Salieron del hotel y se embarcaron al set de grabación; en donde filmarían unas cuantas escenas, que serían las últimas de BJ.

Terminada la grabación y estando Ren desmaquillado; ambos se encontraban en el camerino, solos, mirándose. Habían recibido la llamada del presidente diciéndoles que Musa-san iba a recogerlos para por última vez, regresarlos a la normalidad. Solo esperaban su llamada para salir.

Kyoko fue la primera en romper el silencio.

─ Nii-san…¿Vas a estar bien?

─ Claro que si Setsu.

─ Pero...ya no podré cocinar para ti, prométeme que te alimentarás bien.

─ Lo prometo...es más, no te vayas a poner celosa, pero hay alguien más que puede cocinar para mi - Ren le sonrió pícaramente desde donde estaba sentado. Setsu puso cara de molesta desde donde estaba parada.

─ Pero yo, soy yo.

─ Si, y yo soy yo; tu hermano mayor y tu mi linda hermanita. Nadie te podrá remplazar.

─ Eso espero - Kyoko se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Sin que ella se de cuenta Ren se acercó por detrás.

─ Setsu...ven...abra…

Kyoko dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolía mucho dejar ese personaje, le había tomado mucho cariño; pero también le dolía alejarse de Ren; situaciones como las que compartían los hermanos, iba a ser muy difícil que se repitan.

Ren la abrazaba igual de fuerte que ella a él. Cuando sonó el móvil de Ren, solo una persona lo podría llamar, era la señal del fin. Kyoko se separó un poco y quiso alejarse, pero Ren no se lo permitió. La jalo fuertemente y atrapó su rostro entre sus manos. La besó con locura y pasión, aprovechando esa última oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo. Kyoko correspondía como podía a este nuevo tipo de beso, plasmando su necesidad de cercanía a el.

Pasó un minuto y ya era hora. Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, mirándose a los ojos. Kyoko se alejó, tomó su pequeña maleta y abrió la puerta.

─ Vamos Nii-san.

─ Está bien Setsu.

Ren tomó su maleta y la siguió hasta el vehículo de Musa-san en donde todo terminaría.

.

En LME un hombre muy emocionado esperaba que salgan del vehículo.

─ ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Ren! que alegría verlos - dijo un emocionado Yashiro.

─ Yukihito-san, que gusto verlo.

─ Hola Yashiro ¿Qué novedades?

─ Muchas Ren, muchas - los tres conversaban mientras se dirigían al despacho del presidente ─ Tengo tu agenda copada esta semana y la siguiente; pero dejando eso de lado, hay algo que les quiero contar - ya se encontraban dentro del ascensor.

─ ¿Qué cosa Yukihito-san? - preguntó Kyoko.

─ Bueno...esto ya le había comentado a Ren. Yo...bueno...Kyoko...yo...estoy enamorado de Kanae-chan.

─ ¡¿Queeé?! ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo?

─ Todo estaba pasando justo frente a tus narices Kyoko-san - le dijo Ren ─ pero tu no te dabas cuenta.

─ No la culpo - dijo Yashiro ─ ella tenía suficientes cosas que pensar; además, no se dió cuenta que tú estabas enamorada de ella, y se va a dar cuenta de otras personas.

Este comentario hizo que ambos bajen la mirada avergonzados.

─ Bueno, la cuestión es que...Kanae-chan aceptó salir conmigo en una cita.

Ren y Kyoko quedaron en silencio.

─ Bueno, la cuestion es que...quería pedirte a ti, Kyoko que me aconsejes sobre una idea para la cita.

─ Yashiro, la verdad que has progresado mucho - le dijo Ren.

─ Ni modo que me quede como tú, sufriendo en silencio por mi amor no correspondido-correspondido.

─ Estaré muy feliz de ayudarlo Yukihito-san.

─ Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan. Por ahora entremos al despacho.

Sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron al despacho del presidente de LME y entraron.

─ Buenas tardes muchachos; siéntense.

En esta oportunidad la oficina del presidente estaba decorada como la Luna en el espacio, y él llevaba puesto lo que parecía un traje espacial.

─ Bueno, me alegra saber que terminaron su trabajo de los hermanos Hell con éxito y sin ningún inconveniente. Ha sido una etapa interesante para ambos, pero todo llega a su fin.

Kyoko y Ren tenían una mirada triste.

─ Pero bueno, yo no me pondría tan triste siendo ustedes, ya que pronto compartirán protagónico en The One.

Ambos se miraron asombrados por un momento; ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de contarle al otro sobre su decisión de participar.

─ Pero eso no es todo - dijo el presidente, llamando nuevamente su atención ─ Hay otra persona conocida por ambos que participará en la novela; y esto puede afectar de cierta manera la participación de Kyoko-chan.

─¿Cómo? ¿Mía? - dijo Kyoko.

─ ¿Quién es esta persona, presidente? - dijo Ren.

─ Fuwa Sho.


	14. Reencuentro con el rubio pasado

─ Fuwa Sho.

─ _Esto no puede ser posible _\- pensaba Ren.

Kyoko no reaccionaba, estaba estupefacta sin articular ni un músculo ni palabra.

─ Kyoko-chan…¿Qué opinas de esto? - le dijo el presidente.

─ Yo…

─ Se que esta situación te incomodaría, no hay presión; puedes tomar la decisión que quieras.

─ _Vamos Kyoko-chan, acepta; si no aceptas no debutaras, y todo lo nuestro se retrasará más. No quiero que te veas con ese imbécil; pero yo estaré ahí y te cuidaré _\- Ren miraba a Kyoko tratando que su mirada le transmita lo que pensaba.

─ Yo… - Kyoko miró a Ren por un segundo ─ Yo...no...cambiaré de opinión. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Mi decisión está tomada.

─ Muy bien. Entonces no hay nada que decir. La próxima semana tienen la primera reunión para la novela, con el casting y el director. Tenganlo en cuenta ambos.

─ Gracias presidente - dijo Ren. En su expresión se notaba, sin duda, alivio. Su oportunidad de actuar con Kyoko no estaba perdida.

─ Gracias presidente - dijo Kyoko.

─ Pueden retirarse.

Ambos salieron del despacho sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que Yashiro rompió el silencio.

─ Bueno Ren. Tenemos cosas pendientes, vámonos.

─ Ah...está bien...Kyoko-san me tengo que ir ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

─ Eh..ah...mmm...no se preocupe Ren-san, tengo que ir a revisar mi agenda con Sawara-san.

─ Bien, bueno...hablamos luego, cuidate.

─ Igualmente, cuídese.

Yashiro los veía sin saber qué hacer con ese ambiente tan extraño.

─ Nos vemos kyoko-chan.

Kyoko les dedicó una inclinación a ambos hombres y se retiró.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a Kyoko-chan?

─ No lo se. Pero seguro que la noticia le afectó más de lo que quiso hacer notar.

─ ¿Eso te preocupa Ren?

─ Me preocuparía más si no fuese a estar conmigo.

─ Ahh, ya veo.

.

Kyoko fue a ver a Sawara-san quien le dijo que la filmación del comercial era los dos días siguientes. Esto le hizo ilusión a Kyoko; que decidió olvidar el tema de Sho hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarlo.

.

La marca nueva de ropa Vanity, tenía un estilo muy fresco y romántico. Kyoko se sentía encantada con cada cambio de ropa y posaba con naturalidad en cada toma. Los sorprendidos eran los de la producción. Ver a Mio o Natsu, sonreír con tanta naturalidad y verse tan inocente y hermosa, era algo chocante para todos. El director agradeció el poder dejarse convencer por Lory Takarada, un amigo suyo y presidente de LME para darle el papel a ella. Definitivamente después de esta campaña, la volvería a llamar.

.

Los días pasaron y a Kyoko le quedaba una semana de filmación de Box R. No había tenido el valor de comunicarse con Ren; ya que cuando establecieron los límites de su relación de solo amigos por ahora, no dijeron nada del tema; ella no estaba segura si llamarse o mensajearse era lo adecuado; y lamentablemente Ren sentía la misma duda que ella.

Y así, como si nada, el día de la primera reunión de The One llegó.

.

─ Ren…¡Ren!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Yashiro?

─ El semáforo ya cambió a verde.

─ Ahhh, lo siento - Ren puso el auto en movimiento.

─ Si ibas a estar así, mejor la hubieses llamado.

─ No la podía llamar, pensaría que estoy preocupado por ella.

─ ¿Y no lo estás?

─ Si, pero ella no lo tomaría de esa manera. Pensaría que estoy dudando de su profesionalismo. Lo mejor es vernos; y de alguna manera hacerle notar que puede contar conmigo.

─ Ohh. Siempre pensando en todo Ren.

.

─ _Creo que no debí venir tan temprano. Felizmente me dejaron que espere en la sala de reuniones. Pfff, que ya llegue alguien por favor; pero no él...o que si llegue él; para poder burlarme en su cara de su papel secundario, eso sería muy satisfactorio...aunque es poco profesional…_

Kyoko se debatía entre muchas emociones moviéndose inquieta en su silla.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, el corazón de Kyoko se paralizó por un segundo, escuchó una voz y la puerta se abrió.

─ Por acá Ren….Kyoko-chan, que alegría verte a ti - dijo Yashiro olvidándose por completo de Ren y acercándose a Kyoko.

Kyoko se había parado de su lugar esperando que los dos hombres se acercaran e hizo una reverencia.

─ Yukihito-san, Ren-san, buenos días.

─ Buenos días Kyoko-san. Tu si que me ganaste sobre la puntualidad - esto hizo que Kyoko se sonrojara.

─ No...es para tanto Ren-san; solo vine un poco temprano, eso es todo.

─ Y ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos - dijo Ren sentándose a su lado y cambiando un poco el ambiente.

─ Este…¿Quieres algo Ren? ¿Tú Kyoko-chan?...bueno traeré algo - dijo Yashiro saliendo de la sala de reuniones al verse un poco ignorado.

Cuando Kyoko quiso responderle a Yashiro, este ya no estaba en la habitación.

─ Y, dime ¿Cómo has estado Kyoko…-san? - le repitió Ren acercandose a ella y mirando sus ojos traspasando su alma. Ren la había extrañado, definitivamente la había extrañado horrores.

─ Yo...he estado muy bien, trabajando mucho…¿Y usted? - Kyoko sintió como la presencia de Ren cargaba el ambiente, pero no de nada negativo, era como una electricidad, como si fueran dos imanes de cargas diferentes; su presencia ahora llenaba toda su mente.

─ Umm, ya veo, ya veo. Yo he estado bien, trabajando también. Pero ¿Sabes que me extraña?

─ ¿Ah?

─ Que no entiendo como mi amiga tan querida, que dice preocuparse por mi, no me haya contactado ni una vez en todo este tiempo.

─ Pero…

─ Pues es así, esta amiga que quiero tanto, no me ha llamado ni una vez, ni mandado mensajes; y yo que he estado comiendo tan poco en estos días - Ren se mostraba ofendido y dolido, con una mano en su pecho.

─ ¿Cómo? No creo que eso sea posible; Yukihito-san no le habría dejado descuidarse de las comidas.

─ Bueno, Yashiro no puede estar todo el tiempo conmigo...que dolor...pensar que no soy tan importante para mi amiga - Ren se puso la mano en su frente, como una damisela sufriendo.

─ Ren..-san...yo - de pronto Kyoko reaccionó ─ Espere un minuto...si dice que su amiga no se preocupó por usted…¿Usted se preocupó por su amiga?...creo que su amiga debería también estar dolida por su comportamiento - Kyoko volteó de rostro haciendose la ofendida.

─ Bueno...te explico - dijo Ren mirándola ─ Lo que pasa es que esta amiga, verás, yo...no la veo solo como una amiga...y no estaba seguro de poder llamarle libremente, ya que ella ya sabe lo que siento por ella...yo estoy muy enamorado de ella - dijo Ren inclinándose un poco hacia ella y mirándola fijamente.

─ Yo...yo - Kyoko lo miraba a medias, bajando un poco la mirada ─ Yo, no tengo ningún inconveniente de que me llame...y yo no lo llamé...porque pensaba lo mismo que usted.

─ Está bien...no te preocupes Kyoko-san...solo es una broma...pero me alegra haber definido esto...ya que...te he extrañado horrores.

Esto hizo que Kyoko levante la mirada y se encuentre con los ojos de Ren; ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada; diciendose muchas cosas con la mirada. Ren en un impulso levantó la mano y acarició levemente la mejilla de Kyoko.

Se abrió la puerta. Ren pudo ver directamente a la persona que había irrumpido en la habitación, ya que Kyoko estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y el de frente a ella. No retiró su mano hasta un segundo después, que fue cuando Kyoko reaccionó al ruido de la puerta; ella pudo ver reflejada en la mirada y sonrisa de Ren un sentimiento de ¿triunfo?. Volteó a mirar quien había entrado.

─ _¿Sho...Shotaro? ¿Qué hace acá?...ahh, me había olvidado...bueno...actúa natural Kyoko, tu puedes...solo espero que no haya visto a Ren acariciándome _\- Kyoko miró a Sho solo por unos segundos y regresó la mirada hacia Ren como si solo el viento hubiese entrado por la puerta ─ Sígame contando Ren-san. _Ren-san, si, ¿Está bien que lo llame por su nombre frente a Shotaro?, no estoy segura...pero si no lo llamo por su nombre frente a Shotaro, Ren-san se puede molestar...oh no...definitivamente no lo quiero ver molesto._

─ _¿Me dijo Ren?...frente a ese...poco hombre, ¡Si! ¡Gané!, anda acostumbrandote. _Claro Kyoko-san. Te decía que justo aquí - Ren estira su brazo y toca levemente un espacio en su mejilla haciendo un trazo hacia su mentón. Este leve toque causó un escalofrío a Kyoko ─ La línea de tu rostro es muy estilizada; definitivamente serás una hermosa Lele.

En este tiempo, Sho había caminado hacia la mesa donde estaban y se sentó justo frente a ellos y los miró fijamente.

─ Buenos días - dijo Sho; y Ren y Kyoko voltearon a mirarlo.

─ Buenos días Sho - dijo Kyoko mirándolo seria.

─ Bueno días Fuwa Sho - dijo Ren mirándolo de la misma manera que Kyoko. Ambos ya estaban sentados rectos en sus asientos individuales, separados por un pequeño espacio; pero era obvio para el cantante que el aura entre ellos era muy diferente que un tiempo atrás.

─ Tsk - Sho hizo un sonido de fastidio y volteó la cara para evitar verlos ─ _¿Quien rayos se han creído? Ignorarme cuando entré...como si no hubiesen estado haciendo algo…¿Qué estaba haciendo ese? ¿Por qué la acariciaba? ¿O en realidad era lo que dijo?...pero igual ¿Por qué?...¿Qué le da derecho a decir esas cosas?...bah...ni que ella fuese así cómo dice...esa mujer es...tan simple. _

En ese momento Yashiro entró por la puerta trayendo con él un café en lata y un jugo. Se percató de inmediato de la presencia de Sho.

─ Buenos días señor Fuwa Sho - dijo antes de sentarse al lado de Ren y ni esperó que el joven le responda ─ Aquí tienes Kyoko-chan - le alcanzó el jugo ─ Toma Ren - le alcanzó el café.

─ Gracias Yukihito-san, no tenía por qué…

─ Si tenía…¿O no Ren?

─ Si tenías Yashiro, gracias.

Entre los tres había un ambiente de total armonía y eran todo sonrisas, algo que molestaba más al rubio.

No pasó ni un minuto y más personas entraron a la sala. Se saludaron educadamente entre ellos y se sentaron. La representante de Sho se sentó a su lado.

─ Buenos días a todos - un hombre joven y estilizado tomó la palabra ─ Mi nombre es Momuro Kikuchi, soy el director de la novela The One; es un placer poder trabajar con todos ustedes a partir de hoy - el joven estaba parado a la cabeza de la mesa mirando a todos los que estaban sentados ─ Primero quiero que todos nos conozcamos; Tetsu empieza tu - diciendo esto se sentó.

─ Buenos días - dijo el hombre a su lado ─ Mi nombre es Yokishu Tetsuka, soy el guionista de la novela, llevo poco tiempo trabajando en el medio; espero que nos llevemos bien y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decirme.

Así, uno por uno fue presentándose. Kyoko estaba asombrada de que en la reunión haya tanta gente, y era porque estaban desde el director, hasta los asistentes de cámara, de vestuario, etc. Era como un primer día de clases y eso emocionaba a la muchacha.

Llegó el turno de Shotaro.

─ Buenos días. Mi nombre, como deben ya saber, es Fuwa Sho, cantante profesional, y ahora espero incursionar un poco en la actuación, por eso estoy aquí - y sin más, se sentó.

Pasaron unas cuantas personas más y Kyoko se disponía a pararse cuando Ren lo hizo primero.

─ Buenos días con todos. Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren, soy actor. Me siento muy feliz de poder trabajar con cada uno de ustedes, _menos uno_; espero que podamos sacar adelante este proyecto juntos y hacerlo triunfar a base de nuestro esfuerzo - Ren se sentó un muchos aplausos lo precedieron, algunas actrices cuchicheaban entre ellas mirándolo.

─ _Maldito, haciéndose el niño bueno...ya verás… _\- pensaba un enfurecido Shotaro.

Kyoko se paró al lado de Ren.

─ Buenos días, soy Kyoko, soy actriz, vengo de LME. Agradezco la oportunidad de poder formar parte de este proyecto, estoy muy entusiasmada por eso. Ansío mucho empezar a trabajar con todos ustedes, y que nos llevemos muy bien. Esforcémonos juntos - Kyoko se sentó y hubo algunos aplausos, incluyendo los de Ren y Yashiro.

─ Bien, bien; ya que están todas las presentaciones, démonos a nosotros mismos un gran aplauso - todos aplaudieron ─ Está será una gran aventura que espero todos disfruten. Ahora pasaremos a la reunión con los actores; lo demás ya pueden retirarse, y nos vemos luego, gracias - con esto más de la mitad de los que estaban en la sala se retiraron despidiéndose cortésmente; quedando solo actores, director y guionista ─ Ya estamos solos actores, pongámonos a trabajar - dijo el director sentándose.

Tal presentación tan formal con todos los miembros del proyecto le hacía acordar a Ren sus inicios como actor en Japón; ahora él también se estaba emocionando; esta iba a ser una oportunidad para refrescarse y llenarse de energías.

─ The One es la adaptación de un manhua. La historia es de amor entre Lele, que es Kyoko-san y Eros, que es Tsuruga-san. Lele quiere convertirse en modelo para seguir los pasos de su madre, pero en realidad lo hace luego de ver una fotografía de un modelo que es Angus, el hermano gemelo de Eros; Tsuruga-san realizará doble papel. Su tía de Lele, que es Aoyama-san, la mete en el mundo del modelaje hasta que Lele llega a USA y conoce a Angus y Eros; sobre eso evaluaremos aún si podemos viajar a USA para filmar algunas cosas. Luego de varios encuentros y situaciones complicadas, Lele y Eros empiezan una relación amorosa; entre los tres con el guionista hablaremos sobre las escenas que grabaremos y hasta dónde podemos llegar - eso hizo que Kyoko y Ren sientan algo de curiosidad ─ Tenemos también escenas en París, lo evaluaremos al igual que USA. En París Lele conoce a Anji, que es Fuwa-san. Anji es un modelo andrógino.

─ _¿Queeeeee? ¿Dijo andrógino? ¿Shotaro luciendo andrógino? ¿Es eso posible? _\- Kyoko puso toda su atención en Sho, pero el solo evitaba su mirada.

El director siguió hablando y explicando personajes y situaciones. Luego de una hora de reunión les dijo a todos que podían irse y que los veía en una semana para pruebas de vestuario y fotografías. Todos se paraban para retirarse.

─ Tsuruga-san, puedes quedarte un momento más, necesito hablar contigo.

─ Esta bien director - Ren miraba como Kyoko salía de la sala, pero no veía a Sho por ningún lado; esperaba que ya se haya ido.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones; Kyoko no sabía si irse o esperar, una parte de ella quería estar un momento más con Ren; pero por otro lado eso se vería como algo sospechoso. Decidió esperar a lo sumo diez minutos, así que se sentó en el loby.

─ Hola...compañera.

─ _¿No querrás decir sempai? _Hola Shotaroo...

─ ¡No me digas así idiota!

─ Yo te digo como se me da la gana - en estos momentos Kyoko se dio cuenta que su presencia se había hecho insignificante para ella, ya no le importaba para nada su existencia, ni siquiera quería burlarse de él.

─ Bueno - Sho se sentó a su lado ─ ¿Cómo has estado Kyoko? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos...desde...esa vez ¿Te acuerdas?

A Kyoko le daba tirria que le llamara así, tan informalmente; ahora más que nunca.

─ ¿Yo? muy bien; por cierto...¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? tu personaje no parece fácil. Espero que te esfuerces mucho, actuar no es tan simple.

─ Si, no te preocupes por eso...va, ni que fuese tan difícil. _Que raro, ¿No se va a burlar de mi por mi papel?..._

─ Y dime…¿Por qué estás actuando? ¿Te aburriste del canto? - a Kyoko en serio le daba mucha curiosidad; que fuesen rivales en el mismo rubro le daba la ventaja.

─ Jámas; simplemente me ofrecieron el papel y comercialmente ayudará mucho a mi imagen...especialmente con las mujeres...no está de más ganar nuevos fans - aunque no pareciera, Sho hablaba muy en serio.

─ Que bueno que pienses en tu carrera, ya era hora que madures.

─ Tsk...la niña boba eres tu…te acuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos.

─ Kyoko-san…¿Nos vamos? - Ren se había acercado por detrás de ellos y tocando un hombro a Kyoko se acercó un poco a su oído y le habló.

Esto puso nerviosa a Kyoko; quien se paró de donde estaba. Cuando miró a Ren, este la miraba muy serio.

─ Nos vemos luego Sho - Ren ya había avanzado con Yashiro y Kyoko se disponía a alcanzarlos.

─ ¡Kyoko!

Sho se paró y la llamó, haciendo que ella pare de golpe. El se acercó a Kyoko, demasiado para el gusto de Ren, que había volteado a mirar; acercó sus labios al oído de ella y dijo.

─ Espero que no te hayas convertido en idiota de nuevo; y menos por la persona que dijiste que nunca lo harías. Ya no te veo tan segura sobre eso.

Diciendo esto, Sho tenía puesta la mirada en Ren; esa mirada sólo podía significar una cosa; un reto.


	15. Encuentro nocturno

─ Espero que no te hayas convertido en idiota de nuevo; y menos por la persona que dijiste que nunca lo harías. Ya no te veo tan segura sobre eso.

Diciendo esto, Sho tenía puesta la mirada en Ren; esa mirada sólo podía significar una cosa; un reto.

.

─ Nos vemos Kyoko-san.

─ Es...está bien Ren-san; nos vemos luego.

Era evidente que algo le pasaba a Ren; pero Kyoko no podía descifrar muy bien que era.

.

Luego de ir a almorzar los tres, sin una conversación de por medio, solo Yashiro tratando de relajar el ambiente; Ren llevó a Kyoko al estudio de Box-R y la dejó allí.

.

─ Ren…

─ Dime Yashiro - Ren sonreía calmadamente.

─ ¡Oh por favor! no me sonrías así; conmigo no tienes nada que disimular.

─ Tengo que hacerlo.

─ Hablame, estoy acá; suéltalo.

─ Ese...maldito...se atreve a estar tan cerca de ella…

─ Aja.

─ Y...y ¿Viste cómo me miró?...¿Qué se ha creído?

─ Ren...no tienes que dejar que te provoque.

─ Pero...no tiene ningún derecho a tratarla así...tan cercano.

─ Aja.

─ Cómo si no le hubiese hecho daño...y…¿Acaso yo estoy pintado?

─ No, no lo estás; es obvio que lo hizo apropósito.

─ ¡Yo soy el único que puede tocarla!

─ Aja…aa..¡¿QUE?! ¡REN! ¿QUE HAS HECHO?

─ Nada, nada...es solo un decir - Ren esquivó su mirada concentrándose en la carretera.

─ ¡Ren!...¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Kyoko-chan es menor de edad...y no creo que ella…

─ Yashiro, jamás haría algo que no debo, no soy estúpido...además ella es como un tesoro; no me refería a eso.

─ Bueno...pero...quisiera saber algo…ya que estamos en eso...¿En qué situación está su relación?

.

*Toc toc*

─ Adelante…

─ Kyoko...sabes...esta situación...ya está bordeando lo ridículo.

Kyoko había salido de filmación e ido a su departamento; departamento que compartía con Kanae y Chiori. Ahora Kyoko estaba metida en su habitación con las luces apagadas y solo una vela prendida; estaba en pose de meditación, completamente vestida de negro y con un tul, negro también, encima de su cabeza.

Momentos antes en la mente de Kyoko…sus demonios se reunían.

─ Buenas noches, estamos reunidos hoy por pedido de nuestra ama.

─ Es raro que nuestra ama nos pida una reunión…

─ Últimamente ya no nos necesita...pff

─ Bueno, ahora nos necesita. Quiere que le ayudemos a arreglar sus ideas sobre algo...o alguien mejor dicho.

─ Nuestra ama está enamorada y es correspondida…¿Por qué nos necesita?

─ Es sobre otro hombre...emm...bueno...Shota…

En demonio que hacía de mediador no pudo terminar de mencionar el nombre; porque todos los demás demonios ya sabían de quién se trataba. Se pararon todos de golpe y empezaron a hablar muy acaloradamente.

─ ¡Ese maldito!

─ ¡Es el hijo del demonio!

─ ¡Hay que matarlo!

─ ¡Destrocémoslo!

Un demonio estaba ya en su armadura de Samurai envainando una espada.

─ ¡Calma! Escuchen todos. Se que tenemos duros recuerdos sobre ese maldito. Pero ahora es sobre otro asunto. Nuestra ama está enamorada y es correspondida. Pero ahora, ese desgraciado ha aparecido y ha osado juzgar a nuestra ama.

─ ¿Cómo se atreve?

─ Ahora nuestra ama ha hecho lo que le dijo que nunca iba a hacer. Y el termina teniendo razón y va a tener todas las armas de dejar a nuestra ama en ridículo.

─ ¡No podemos dejar que se entere!

─ Esa es una posibilidad, pero sabemos que tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Tenemos que decirle a nuestra ama como reaccionar.

─ Simplemente lo matamos.

─ No es mala idea...pero lamentable no creo que debamos hacerlo…

─ Oigan - un demonio que había estado callado todo el tiempo, de repente habló ─ No sé de qué nos preocupamos tanto. El no tiene ningún derecho de reclamarle nada. Si; ella hizo lo que dijo que no iba a hacer; pero…¿A él que le importa? y ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparle a él? El no es nada de nuestra ama. El nunca ha hecho nada por ella. Simplemente, ella tiene que decirle que ahora es feliz y que él no ha tenido nada que ver con eso, y que no se meta más en su vida.

─ Ahhh.

─ Ohhhh.

─ Tiene razón.

Justo en ese momento entró Kanae.

─ ¡Tiene razón! ¡Moko-chan; tiene razón! - Kyoko se quitó el tul de la cabeza, saltó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Kanae, a quien esto la tomó completamente por sorpresa y quedó atrapada en el abrazo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué hablas?

─ ¡No tengo de qué preocuparme! ¡Tengo que decirle a Ren-san!

─ Me alegra que estés mejor - dijo Kanae separandose de su amiga ─ _La verdad cuando llegó sumida en una depresión que no quiso ni comer me asusté; que se deje influenciar por alguien que en el pasado le hizo daño, no sonaba para nada a Kyoko;ya estaba pensando llamar a Yashiro._

Kyoko estaba poniéndose un abrigo y buscando sus llaves.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

─ Voy a ver a Ren-san, claro.

─ ¡¿Has visto qué hora es?! ¡Estás loca!

Kyoko vio la hora en su celular; pasaba la medianoche.

─ ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Moko-chan?

─ Eso no importa. _Claro que no podía dormir viéndote así, tonta. _Porque mejor no lo llamas.

─ Emm, es...está bien...eso intentaré...hasta mañana Moko-chan - Kyoko fue a su habitación.

─ Hasta más tarde, tontita.

.

─ _No se si hice bien a decirle la verdad a Yashiro; odio que me mire como si le diera pena. Si, es solo mi amiga y no puedo hacer nada por ahora; y tengo que aguantarme a...ver otros hombres cerca de ella…¡Ese maldito!._

*Ring ring*

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me llama tan tarde? ¿Algo habrá pasado? _Kyoko-san; buenas noches.

─ Ren-san…

─ Dime.

─ _¿Ahora? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Para qué lo llamé?_

─ ¿Sigues ahí? - Ren hablaba con un tono seco, sin nada de cariño en su voz.

─ Si...yo…¿Estaba durmiendo? Disculpeme si lo molesto.

─ Emm, no, aún no dormía; no me molestas ¿Sucede algo? - era imposible que Ren tenga una actitud seca o molesta con Kyoko; poco a poco su tono se hizo más sincero y cariñoso.

─ Yo...no, no sucede nada...malo...pero...quería disculparme con usted…

─ Te acabas de disculpar…

─ Pero - Kyoko empezó ha hablar a trompicones ─ Yo tengo que explicarle lo que pasó; quedaría muy mal a no decirle nada.

─ ¿Qué pasó? - Ren no entendía nada y ya se estaba preocupando, pero Kyoko le interrumpió.

─ Me di cuenta que usted se molestó, y lo entiendo. No debí dejar que ese imbécil se acercara a mí ni un metro.

─ Espera…

─ Quería ir para su casa, pero Moko-chan no me dejó; tenía que decirle; que explicarle.

─ ¡¿Ah?! Espera ¡Escúchame!

─ ¡Si! Escucho. - Kyoko tenía la voz levemente agitada.

─ ¿Querías venir a verme?

─ ¡Si!

─ ¿Ahora? ¿A esta hora?

─ ¡Si! Pero Moko-chan no me dejó.

─ Obviamente, ya es muy tarde y peligroso - Ren sonreía por dentro por la ternura de su amada ─ Kyoko-san ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

─ ¡Si! Dígame.

─ Espérame. Llego en unos minutos. Nos vemos.

*Clac*

─ ¡¿Ah?! ¿Ren-san? - Kyoko solo escuchaba atónita en silencio al otro lado de la línea ─ _¿Va a venir?_

Kyoko se trasladó hacia la sala y se acurrucó en un mueble mirando hacia la puerta y apretando su celular con la mano. Pasaron varios minutos cuando su celular vibró. Era Ren que le estaba llamando.

─ ¿Diga?

─ Kyoko-san, ábreme la puerta.

─ ¡Ya! - Kyoko se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

─ Buenas noches Kyoko-san - Ren tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, de esas que derretían a Kyoko.

─ Buenas noches Ren-san - Kyoko sonreía con un pequeño rubor en el rostro, aún con el móvil en la oreja ─ Pase.

─ Disculpa que venga tan tarde...ya puedes colgar el teléfono - Ren la miraba divertido.

─ Ah, sí. Siéntese - Kyoko guió a Ren hacia la sala y se sentó. Ren se sentó a su lado, sin dudarlo.

─ No quise tocar el timbre ya que es muy tarde, podría despertar a tus amigas.

─ Muchas gracias.

─ Bueno vengo acá al rescate de mi amiga. Ya que no entendí nada de lo que me decía por teléfono.

─ Oh. Lo siento tanto. No quise que se tome la molestia.

─ Para nada una molestia. Siempre es un placer verte Kyoko-san - Ren la miraba decidido ─ ¿Qué me querías decir? Lo único que entendí fue que no debiste dejar que cierta persona se acerque y que casi te lanzas a la calle a esta hora.

─ Bueno...yo..._Waa, es mucho más difícil decirle en persona. _Yo quiero pedirle disculpas...por...dejar que él se acercara a mi con tanto descaro.

─ Kyoko-san, agradezco que lo consideres; pero si lo piensas bien, no tienes porque darme explicaciones - Ren mostraba una sonrisa caballerosa.

─ Pero; de igual modo siento que debo...porque...el me dijo algo que no debí ni considerar.

─ ¿Qué te dijo? - Ren sintió un poco de miedo ─ _¿Se le habrá declarado? ¿Se pudo atrever ese maldito?_

─ Es que...antes...cuando no estaba...enamorada de usted. _Bueno no es que no lo estaba, ya lo estaba, pero no lo sabía. _Él me preguntó sobre eso.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─ Sobre sí yo estaba enamorada de usted.

─ _Y a él que le interesa…_

─ Y me hizo jurarle que no lo estaba y que jamás iba a estarlo. Que si me enamoraba sería de cualquiera menos de usted.

Ren sintió que algo se rompió dentro suyo.

─ Ah, ya veo - Ren dejó de mirarla.

─ Pero...Ren-san. Por eso quería hablarle. Yo...cuando dije eso no sabía que estaba enamorada...de usted...y yo jamás me hubiese permitido enamorarme de mi sempai...y menos porque es el mejor actor de Japón. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que usted...Ren-san - Kyoko estiró su mano y la puso sobre la de Ren que estaba a un lado suyo en el mueble.

─ _Ahh, por eso ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo todo el tiempo _\- Ren se fue tranquilizando.

─ Ahora...el me hizo recordar eso...que yo le dije que jamás me enamoraría de usted; y eso me dejó pensando en que...si se entera...que yo...bueno...me lo va a restregar en la cara.

Ren volteó a verla, ella le hablaba desde el corazón; su mirada reflejaba completa sinceridad.

─ Pero…

─ Y medite sobre eso...y me di cuenta que el no es nadie para recriminar me nada. El que ha estado siempre conmigo, es usted. No le debo ninguna explicación a el…

─ _Que bueno que se haya dado cuenta por si sola..._Entiendo Kyoko-san, no te preocupes por nada. Aunque no me guste el ha sido amigo tuyo desde niños..._aunque yo también_...y de cierta manera...tal vez pueda darte su opinión, aunque ya depende de ti si la tomas. _Aunque se muy bien que el lo hace porque siente algo por ti. _Pero...bueno...en si...no tienes porque darme explicaciones a mi. Se que actué frío luego de que los vi juntos...tu sabes muy bien porqué...pero debo acostumbrarme ya que trabajaremos juntos; y yo...solo soy tu amigo.

─ Pero...yo no lo veo así…sé que somos solo amigos pero...si estuviésemos en un cuento de hadas… - Kyoko miró hacia el vacío y entrelazando sus manos en su pecho y empezó a soñar ─ Usted sería un príncipe que se enamoró de una pueblerina, y le confesó su amor, pero no pueden estar juntos porque ella no es de la realeza y tienen que esperar que el príncipe convenza a sus padres de dejarlo salir con la pueblerina, y mientras tanto solo se pueden ver a escondidas y solo como amigos; pero en el fondo los dos se aman…

─ Estás equivocada.

─ ¿Ah? _¿Qué?_

─ No me enamoré de un pueblerina, aunque esto no tendría nada de malo. Me enamoré de la princesa de un reino rival… - Ren hablaba muy serio creyéndose cada palabra que decía, con los brazos cruzados frente a él ─ Y no podemos estar juntos hasta que nuestros padres reconozcan nuestro amor; por eso nos vemos a escondidas como amigos...sin poder expresar nuestro amor hasta que llegue el día en que todos lo acepten y poder gritarlo al mundo.

─ Ren-san...esa es una historia hermosa…

─ Esa es nuestra historia Kyoko-san - Ren volteó a mirarla con todo su amor reflejado en sus ojos ─ Y algún día podremos contarla al mundo.

─ … - Kyoko no sabía porqué, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar entre sus brazos; tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

Ren se atrevió a soltar un mano y acariciar levemente la cabeza de Kyoko.

─ Gracias Kyoko-san, por tenerme en cuenta de esa manera, me hace muy feliz. Y créeme que no dejaré que él te haga sentir mal.

─ Gra...gracias a usted Ren-san; por venir hasta acá a escucharme.

Se hizo un silencio mientras se miraban, traspasando su alma.

─ Ren-san...ya son las dos de la mañana…¿Cómo se va a ir a esta hora?

─ Por eso no te preocupes; ya le dije a Yashiro que iría a hacerle compañía.

─ Ahh, ya veo.

─ Más bien ya me tengo que ir, o se molestara conmigo - Ren dijo esto parándose.

─ Lo...acompaño a la puerta.

Cerca de la puerta se miraron por otros segundos.

─ Hasta mañana Kyoko-san; pasaré por ti temprano.

─ Gracias Ren-san, hasta mañana.

Y así Ren salió de su casa por esa noche.

─ _¡Ya debo dejar de tartamudear! Waaaa. Debo verme ridícula...pero...que nervios._

Kyoko se fue a dormir y Ren también. Como quedaron se vieron temprano en la mañana y Ren llevó a Kyoko a set de Box-R; Yashiro tenía la completa habilidad para acomodar el horario de Ren para eso. Una noche Ren fue al departamento de Kyoko y se quedó a jugar monopolio con Yashiro y Kanae; pudo evidenciar por sí mismo el incipiente cariño que había entre su manager y el segundo miembro de Loveme.

Así como si nada pasó una semana; Kyoko terminó de grabar Box-R y Ren sus otros compromisos. Nuevamente se reunirían oficialmente en el set de una novela; y así empezaría la nueva aventura de sus vidas.


	16. No solo las fotos se revelan

Así como si nada pasó una semana; Kyoko terminó de grabar Box-R y Ren sus otros compromisos. Nuevamente se reunirían oficialmente en el set de una novela; y así empezaría la nueva aventura de sus vidas.

.

─ Ya casi está lista señorita Kyoko-san.

Kyoko se miró en el espejo asombrada. Su cabello estaba castaño claro con tonos rojizos; le dijeron que podía usar peluca pero ella se rehusó. Solo le cortaron las puntas, dieron un poco de forma y la peinaron de manera distinta, se parecía un poco a Natsu pero el color de cabello la hacía parecer más madura, ¿O era el maquillaje? Por primera vez interpretaba a una joven tan madura, siempre había sido a escolares. Tenía las pestañas muy marcadas con delineador sobre ellas, rubor rosado en las mejillas y los labios de un rosa más encendido. No podía reconocerse así misma. Agradeció que decidieron que el color de sus ojos era el adecuado; de esa manera viendo su ojos podía confiar que la persona del reflejo era ella.

─ Aquí tiene - la estilista le alcanzó un sombrero de copa negro muy bonito ─ Esto es para su sesión de fotos sola, le cambiaremos de vestuario luego. Eso sería todo - la señorita le sonrió alegremente.

─ Muchas gracias - Kyoko se paró y de camino a la puerta se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía unos botines con taco pequeño, una minifalda negra ceñida a su cuerpo, con una blusa blanca con flores negras, esta se amarraba al cuello con un arreglo de flores y dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. No podía reconocerse; estaba muy distinta a cualquiera de sus personajes anteriores. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y salió de su camerino.

Frente a la lente del fotógrafo se empezó a sentir un poco nerviosa.

─ Bien Kyoko-san; ya lo hablamos, tu sabes exactamente qué hacer - el camarógrafo se colocó la cámara frente al rostro.

.

Una hora antes…

─ Kyoko-san, repasemos un poco tu personaje; ayudará a la sesión de fotos de hoy.

─ Está bien Momuro-san.

─ Veamos...Lele es una joven extrovertida, con un carácter fuerte y dispuesta a todo para conseguir cumplir sus sueños. Definitivamente es muy guapa. Cuando entra al mundo del modelaje descubre que ese es su mundo y se siente como pez en el agua. Es apasionada y lo entrega todo. Toda esa fuerza y carácter también sale a flote cuando se enamora; y ella está totalmente enamorada de Eros, tanto que duele.

Kyoko miraba embobada junto con el fotógrafo la descripción que hacía el director.

─ Ahora...lo menos que espero de ti, es que plasmes todo eso en la sesión de fotos de hoy. ¿Está bien Kyoko-san?

─ ¡SI! ¡Por supuesto! - Kyoko miraba al director con decisión.

─ ¡Bien! no lo dudo. Ahora tengo que ir con Tsuruga-san. Nos vemos luego.

.

Kyoko se metió en la mente de Lele y su personaje salió a flote. Es fácil, pensaba ella, se parece mucho a mi.

Miraba a la cámara con pasión; posando exactamente como le decían. Algunas poses eran demasiado atrevidas, pero era Lele en ese instante, y Lele tenía que ser atrevida y transmitir todo lo que era solo con su cuerpo y su miraba.

.

─ Tsuruga-san. Repasemos. Eros y Angus son dos hombres atormentados por su pasado, han sufrido mucho ambos, cada uno de diferente manera. Angus es modelo, muy bueno en su trabajo, muy guapo, y muy posesivo con su hermano, ya que es lo único que tiene. Eros es director, también muy bueno en su trabajo, y muy guapo. Cuida mucho a su hermano, porque sabe cómo sufre por su pasado, a pesar de que el mismo también sufrió. Se enamora de Lele poco a poco hasta que no puede vivir sin ella. Será difícil interpretar a los dos, pero si alguien lo puede hacer, ese es usted.

─ Gracias por confiar en mi director.

.

Kyoko seguía posando frente a la cámara cuando su mirada se desvió un segundo hacia el hombre que venía caminando al lado de Yashiro, por un momento lo dudó, pero sí, ese era Ren.

Ren tenía el cabello negro, como cuando era Cain, pero ahora lo tenía muy largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Estaba vestido con un jean azul y un polo a rayas blancas y azules, y un saco blanco encima. Se veía hermoso. Poco a poco se acercaba hasta que que se paró bajo la luz de un reflector y pudo ver sus ojos. Grises, como los cráteres de la luna, y ella sintió en ese momento como si un meteoro la hubiese golpeado; que Ren se pueda ver más hermoso de lo normal era definitivamente obra de algún tipo de hechizo; definitivamente.

─ Ren…¿Quien es...ella… - Yashiro solo se pudo dar cuenta que era Kyoko cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus ojos.

─ Ky..o...ko. ¿Cómo?...¿Es...es ella? ¿Cómo...es posible que se pueda ver tan hermosa?...Y ella...ella...me ama...Dios. - Ren en ese momento se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

─ Emmm. Kyoko-san ¿Qué sucede? - el fotógrafo regresó a todos a la realidad.

─ ¿EH? Mil disculpas, mil disculpas - Kyoko daba reverencias al fotógrafo.

El fotógrafo volteó y se percató de Ren, quedando embobado por unos segundos.

─ Está bien, entiendo...es muy chocante el cambio. Ese hombre no es de este mundo. Bueno ya terminamos contigo Kyoko-san, ya tengo suficientes tomas. Ahora que ha llegado Tsuruga-san haremos las tomas de Eros - dijo el fotógrafo, luego se acercó a sus asistentes para coordinar unas cosas.

─ Es..tá bien...Buenos días Tsu… - Kyoko sintió la mirada de reproche de Ren - Ren-san.

─ Buenos días Kyoko-san - dijo Ren acercándose más a ella.

─ ¡Kyoko-chan! estás muy hermosa - dijo un emocionado Yashiro.

─ Este...gracias Yukihito-san.

─ ¿Por qué? Yashiro...yo quería decirlo primero. Kyoko-san; de verdad estás realmente hermosa - Ren no se dio cuenta en qué momento Yashiro se retiró dándoles un pequeño momento de intimidad ─ No es que no lo seas siempre, pero...la verdad no tengo palabras.

Kyoko se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Si? ¿Usted cree? es que el cambio es muy drástico; las chicas de vestuario y maquillaje se esmeraron.

─ No es eso, eres tú - Ren le miraba directamente al alma.

─ Y...usted está...muy guapo - dijo Kyoko tratando de cambiar de tema.

─ Los de maquillaje y vestuario se esmeraron - le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

─ Pero…

─ ¿Es tu cabello?

─ Ah, sí, me lo pintaron. ¿Y el suyo?

─ Bueno en parte sí, un poco mío y un poco no; lo bueno es que ahora no tendré que esconder este color negro con una peluca - le dijo acercándose un poco en tono confidencial.

Kyoko pudo observar con más claridad esos ojos grises con más detenimiento. Era algo que la hacía estremecer.

─ Bueno, ¿Ya estamos listos? empecemos. Kyoko-san, puede ir a cambiarse de vestuario mientras tanto.

─ Ah, sí, eso haré.

Kyoko le dió una leve miraba a Ren antes de irse, quien correspondió con una sonrisa perceptible solo por ella.

El trabajo que Ren tenía que realizar frente a la cámara era de rutina; en ocasiones tenía que modelar y estar en campañas publicitarias, así que eso no era nada del otro mundo para el.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando kyoko regresó con un vestido corto fucsia sin tirantes y unos zapatos a juego de tacones muy altos, no vio a Ren por ningún lado.

─ Bien - dijo el fotógrafo ─ Empecemos con Lele y Eros - Kyoko vió que Ren se acercaba por detrás de ella con el mismo jean, pero ahora tenía una camisa blanca con un saco plomo sobre esta.

Los dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos.

Se pusieron frente a la cámara sin saber qué hacer. No era la primera vez que actuaban juntos, pero esto, siendo pareja, era la primera vez; y eso que solo tenían que posar, no actuar.

─ Ahora quiero retratar estas diferentes etapas. Primero se tienen que ver indiferentes, como que no supieran qué hacer con la existencia de la otra persona. Luego más cercanos; riendo juntos. Después muy enamorados y acaramelados. Y por último, muy tristes, como si los hubiesen separado. Estas serán las etapas que pasarán en la novela. ¿Listos?

─ ¡Si! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Todo fluyó naturalmente; ambos eran excelentes actores y se metieron en personaje de inmediato. Las risas eran sinceras y Ren hacía que Kyoko se ría naturalmente. Realmente transmitían amor; cuando sus ojos se cruzaban se metían en su propio mundo con la máscara de sus personajes.

Cuando el fotógrafo les pidió que se acercaran como si se fueran a besar, Ren estuvo a un hilo que su cordura se perdiera y a besarla ahí mismo. El punto de locura de Kyoko fue cuando el fotógrafo le dijo a Ren que posara sus labios en el cuello de ella; Kyoko tuvo que pensar en el presidente vestido de Boo para perder su mente, sino, una Lele totalmente sonrrojada no serviría para la foto.

Cuando les tocaron las fotos de tristeza, Kyoko pudo ver que algo se albergaba en la mirada de Ren, algo que la inundó de pena y dudas. Un presentimiento la embargó; algo había, algo pasaba, no sabía que era.

─ Bien, ésto salió perfecto. Ahora, Tsuruga-san puede ir a transformarse en Angus. Kyoko-san puedes descansar; hasta que termine de tomar las fotos de Angus; luego tomaré las de ambos y las de los tres.

─ ¿Tres? ¿Cómo?

Kyoko se sentó a esperar y Yashiro se le acercó a mostrarle las fotos que había tomado con su móvil de los dos mientras posaban; estaba muy emocionado tanto que hacía sonrojar a Kyoko.

Dentro de su camerino Ren se miraba al espejo batallando con sigo mismo.

─ ¡Vamos Ren tu puedes! Eres Ren Tsuruga, eres Ren, el Ren de Kyoko. Sabías que este momento llegaría. ¡Vamos!

Los amigos seguían distraídos con las fotos del móvil, cuando Kyoko vió la figura que pasaba por su lado caminando directamente al plató. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, de pies a cabeza. Cuando volteó a mirar la cámara se fijó que no tenía camisa; iba con todo el dorso descubierto, dejando ver esa parte de su cuerpo que Kyoko había visto tantas veces, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía, hace mucho que no era Setsu. Tragó en seco y luego miró su rostro; fue en ese momento cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció y se enfocó en sus ojos. Esos ojos no la veían, evitaban su mirada, corrían despavoridos de su vista. Y ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

─ Kyoko-chan ¿Sucede algo? - Yashiro pudo ver que Kyoko estaba pasmada.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? esos ojos… ¿Por qué tiene esos ojos? Disculpa Yukihito-san, vuelvo luego.

─ Kyoko-chan… - Kyoko ya se había parado y se dirigía a su camerino. Ren no lo miraba, ni a él, ni a ella. ─ ¿Qué está pasando?

Kyoko estaba encerrada en su camerino caminado de un lado a otro., abrazándose a sí misma.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esos ojos? ¿Por qué? Justo ese color...es el color de Corn. Pero esos no son los ojos de Ren-san, son los ojos de Corn. ¡No! son lentes de contacto, pero justo el color de Corn. ¿Por qué ese color? ¡No! no es el color...son sus ojos, es su mirada...la mirada de Corn. ¡No! son lentes de contacto...lentes de contacto con el color y la mirada de Corn. ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

En el set de fotografía.

─ Ya terminamos con Angus. Tocan las fotos de Angus y Lele ahora. ¿Y Kyoko-san? - dijo en fotógrafo cuando se percató que la ausencia de Kyoko.

─ Ya la traigo - dijo Ren alejándose sin dar tiempo a nadie a discutirlo.

Ren se paró frente al camerino de kyoko, dándose valor para tocar la puerta cuando de pronto esta se abrió de golpe, quedando justo frente a Kyoko.

─ ¡Ren-san! Disculpe - Kyoko le quedó mirando por un segundo y luego esquivó su mirada ─ ¿Ya terminó? Disculpe la molestia de hacerlo venir a buscarme. Ya estoy lista; vamos - Kyoko empezó a caminar sin darle tiempo de decir nada. A el no le quedó de otra que ir tras ella.

.

Se encontraban frente a la cámara esperando las indicaciones.

─ Bien, ahora harán lo siguiente. Angus odia a Lele y Lele siente mucha lástima por él; así de fácil. Solo retraten eso y será sencillo.

─ ¡Si! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Primero posaron de espaldas, alejados el uno del otro; luego cada uno mirando la espalda del otro. Todo transcurría con normalidad. Hasta que los puso frente a frente, primero de lejos, hasta que estuvieron muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos.

Ren miraba con furia contenida a Kyoko, Kyoko miraba sus ojos; no...los ojos de Corn, esos ojos. Tenía que sentir pena, mucha pena. Corn, hace muchos años que no lo veía. ¿Donde estará?. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecen, hasta que una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Ren se sorprendió y cambió su expresión por un segundo.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el fotógrafo.

Los dos regresaron a la realidad, y Kyoko se secó las lágrimas.

─ Con eso es suficiente. Pueden ir por el próximo cambio.

Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue sin decir nada.

.

Luego de unos minutos, Kyoko estuvo lista primero. Le habían retocado el maquillaje y ahora tenía puesto pantalones jean con una blusa sencilla color naranja.

Cuando se iba acercando al plató, pudo ver que había alguien posando frente a la cámara, pero no era Ren. Esta persona era rubia, con el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, estaba vestida con un traje ajustado completamente de blanco. Este traje hacía que su cuerpo se vea estilizado y hasta cierto punto, delicado. El rostro estaba delicadamente maquillado, un suave rubor, los labios de un tono natural y las pestañas curvas. Se veía hermosa; pero esos ángulos escondidos en su rostro eran extraños. Esa persona no era mujer.

Kyoko se paró en seco cuando lo reconoció.

─ ¡Sho...Shotaro!

Cuando el la vió se sorprendió por un momento, luego la miró divertido.

─ ¡Ya está! es suficiente con esto. Gracias Fuwa-san, puedes ir por el siguiente cambio.

Sho no dijo nada y se acercó como un león a su presa hacia Kyoko.

─ Esa expresión se ve divertidamente ridícula en ti, Kyoko.

─ Hola Sho - Kyoko regresó a la normalidad ─ ¿Quién logró convencerte para vestirte así?

─ Nadie me convenció, yo sabía en lo que me metía. Además…¿No crees que me veo bien? Tu mirada de hace un momento me lo decía.

─ No lo voy a negar Shota...Sho; te ves bien, estoy segura que a las ciegas de tus fans les encantará.

─ Siempre ácida conmigo Ky...o...ko - Sho hablaba como acariciando cada sílaba de su nombre ─ Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego - Sho siguió su camino hacia su camerino.

─ Veo que ya llegó.

─ ¡Ren-san! - Ren nuevamente tenía los ojos grises y estaba vestido con un jean más informal, una camiseta de estampado; su cabello también estaba recogido en una cola.

─ ¡Sigamos muchachos! El tiempo apremia - dijo el fotógrafo.

Ambos se colocaron frente a su cámara.

─ Esto será un poco más complicado - empezó a hablar ─ En estas fotos tienen que salir los tres. Me refiero a Lele, Eros y Angus. Lo que vamos a hacer es tomar solo pocas fotos pero tienen que ser muy buenas. Kyoko-san tienes que posar como te indique, imaginado que Angus está ahí también. Memoriza bien tus poses. Lo mismo para usted Tsuruga-san.

Ambos tuvieron que hacer poses extrañas. Se miraban muy enamorados pero como si alguien estuviese al medio separándolos. Luego ella lo abrazó, pero Ren tenía su mano estirada, como si alguien lo jalara. Luego Ren la abrazaba a ella, pero ella miraba al vacío sobre él con mucha pena.

El fotógrafo les dijo que era suficiente y Ren fue a cambiarse a Angus. Kyoko tuvo que esperar un poco, preparándose mentalmente para el cambio, ahora que ya sabía cómo luciría.

Ren llegó nuevamente; peinado con media cola, tenía un jean más oscuro que Eros y una camiseta negra con un pronunciado cuello en V. Y los ojos verdes.

Posaron con tranquilidad hasta que llegó la última foto. Nuevamente, Kyoko, tenía que cruzar sus ojos con los de él, y mirarlo, a él...o era a Corn. No lo sabía realmente. Agradeció que todo terminara rápido y que los mandaran a cambiar nuevamente.

Ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo de sus camerinos y kyoko agradeció que vuelva a ser Eros, con sus ojos grises. Vieron que Sho ya estaba esperándolos.

Inmediatamente empezaron a posar los tres juntos; la mayoría de fotos eran con Kyoko al medio, con ambos tocándola. Se sintió bastante extraña que ambos la toquen con tanta confianza. Ren su estómago que su blusa dejaba descubierta; Sho su espalda y sus hombros; y luego cambiaban. Estaba agradecida que no tenía que mirar a ninguno de ellos; en cambio ellos libraban una batalla con sus ojos; se sentía claramente que el ambiente estaba cargándose poco a poco.

─ ¡Genial! ¡Muy bien! Kyoko-san y Fuwa-san, vayan por su último cambio. Tsuruga-san ya terminamos con usted, puede descansar.

Los tres se dirigieron a sus camerinos, y solo dos salieron al rato. Kyoko y Sho. Kyoko estaba hermosa; tenía un vestido largo del color de sus ojos. Show se veía elegante en su traje negro con corbata a juego con el vestido; se veía mas varonil que antes.

El fotógrafo les indicó que eran amigos muy cercanos, que jugaran y se divirtieran. Esto les costó un poco a ambos al principio, pero luego de unos minutos se aclimataron y se metieron en personaje. Ambos se sonreían, y bromeaban. Sho la hacía girar sobre sí, y Kyoko reía divertida. Eran niños nuevamente y se llevaban bien, una ola de recuerdos los inundó a ambos. Hasta que el fotógrafo indicó que era suficiente; regresaron a la normalidad y se miraron con indiferencia. Pero algo muy pequeño había cambiado, eso era obvio.

Kyoko se sintió extraña; algo crecía dentro de ella. El juego con Sho le hizo regresar al pasado, a la parte linda de su pasado; no era Sho con el que estaba jugando, era Corn. Necesitaba verlo. Algo en ella que desconocía, la impulsó y empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta, ansiando algo, necesitando algo, o a alguien. Llegó frente a una puerta y la abrió sin dudar un segundo. Lo que vió a continuación la congeló de inmediato.

Ren estaba sentado frente a un espejo, con su propia ropa, con el cabello corto aunque negro; tenía una mano con un dedo estirado frente a su rostro y algo pequeño en su dedo, algo que estaba dirigido hacia su ojo; algo marrón, del color de uno de sus ojos, solo uno, porque el otro era verde. El la miró asustado, muy asustado.

─ ¡NO!

* * *

Hola nuevamente. Este capítulo sale adelantado por un día, compensación por la espera del pasado.

Y ahora que hará Ren...me he entretenido mucho escribiendo este capítulo...waaa que nervios. Espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews para saber si es así, y si no también :)

Regreso en dos semanas con el siguiente, no desesperen.

Besos.

XXX

Me acabo de dar cuenta que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito :O


	17. Primera cita: Yashiro y Kanae

─ Kyoko-san; ¿Sabes dónde están?

─ No lo se Ren-san. ¿Yukihiro-san habrá tomado nuestros consejos?

─ No hay cómo saberlo.

.

Una pareja salía de un pequeño teatro del centro de la ciudad. Caminaban por la acera conversando amenamente y sonriendo. El joven le indicó el camino a ella, guiándola a un parque con vista a un estanque.

Cuando llegaron a parque se sentaron en una banca con vista al estanque.

─ ¿Y le gustó la obra Kanae-san?

─ ¡Me encantó! Hace tiempo quería verla, pero...ya no habían entradas…¿Cómo…

─ Tengo mis contactos en el medio - un despreocupado Lory estornudaba en su oficina.

─ Ahh, y ¿A usted le gustó?

─ Claro, estuvo muy buena.

─ Debe estar acostumbrado a todo esto, tantos años trabajando de manager.

─ No son muchos años, solo el tiempo que llevo trabajando con Ren.

─ Y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Cómo así llegó a trabajar de manager?

─ A ver...yo trabajaba en la agencia en el área de casting y con el tiempo el presidente fue confiando en mí; y así cuando llegó Ren pues, el presidente me lo encomendó ya que él era un poco difícil y bueno...yo soy muy paciente - diciendo esto de sí mismo Yashiro sintió mucha vergüenza.

─ Ahh, ya veo. Se nota que ama su trabajo.

─ Si; realmente fue muy difícil al principio, pero una vez me llegué a entender con Ren, las cosas fluyeron. Y la verdad es muy difícil llevar la agenda y la vida de ese hombre. A veces se esfuerza demasiado y obviamente yo también tengo que hacerlo. Pero qué me dices de tí - Yashiro la tuteo sin darse cuenta, pero esto no parecía incomodar a la muchacha.

─ ¿Yo? Esto es mi vida; mi pasión, no me imagino haciendo otra cosa.

─ Debo confesar algo - Yashiro la interrumpió sin querer ─ He visto los trabajos que lleva haciendo hasta la fecha...y bueno...déjeme decirle que...bueno...como trabajador en el área...que es una estupenda actriz; de seguro llegará muy lejos.

Kanae se quedó sin poder decir nada por un momento; mientras este joven le miraba con tanta confianza, como si se conocieran hace años.

─ Bueno...gracias, yo me esfuerzo mucho.

─ Si, lo se.

Se quedaron viendo al estanque sin decir nada por unos minutos.

Una leve brisa hizo que unas gotas del estanque les cayeran; unas sobre los lentes de Yashiro. Este se los sacó para limpiarlos.

Kanae se lo quedó mirando todo el rato, hasta que este se dió cuenta y volteó a mirarla; luego se puso los lentes sonriendo.

─ Lo sé; luzco más joven sin lentes.

─ No es eso...a mí me parece que luce mayor con lentes.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Usted es joven Yashiro-san.

─ Bueno...no tanto. Soy mucho mayor que usted.

─ No, son solo seis años. No es mucha la diferencia de edad; usted aún es joven.

─ Gracias Kanae-chan. Me alegra saber que piense así. Y si me permites decirlo. Pues...es más dulce de lo que aparenta ser.

─ ¿Yo? - Kanae empezaba a ruborizarse.

─ Claro. Pero, debo abusar un poco de su confianza. ¿Por qué muestra esa imagen tan fría con todo el mundo? No me mal interprete. Me refiero a extraños; ya que yo he ido conociendola gracias a Kyoko-chan, y agradezco la confianza de mostrarse tal y como es, conmigo.

Esto distrajo un poco a Kanae del tema.

─ Bueno...yo...no confío en las personas...tengo mucho que perder si no me supero en este camino. Y no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme con otras cosas; por eso no me interesa hacer amigos.

─ Pero es amiga de Kyoko-chan.

─ Ella es especial; se metió a la fuerza en mi vida, y ya no quiero sacarla, la extrañaría. ¡Pero no le diga que dije eso! Me volverá loca.

Yashiro se rió y dio un gesto afirmativo.

─ También es amiga de Amamiya-san y algunos otros.

─ Si…

─ ¿De mi?

─ ¡Claro!...si no lo fuera no hubiese aceptado su invitación en primer lugar.

─ Bueno...me vas a disculpar Kanae-chan - nuevamente la tuteo.

Yashiro se volteó un poco para mirarla directamente.

─ Yo no quiero eso. Quiero ser completamente sincero y directo contigo. Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo. Quiero algo más de ti.

─ Pero…

─ No te preocupes; no quiero apresurar nada ni obligarte a que me respondas algo ahora. Pero quiero ser honesto; no engañarte ni esconder mis intenciones.

Kanae se quedó mirándolo por un momento; absorbiendo cada palabra que le dijo.

─ Gracias. Aprecio mucho su sinceridad. La verdad es algo que aprecio mucho en la gente; y que me digas todo con tanta transparencia no hace más que acrecentar mi cariño para contigo.

Yashiro se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. Descifrando lo que le había dicho. Ella siente algo muy parecido a lo que él siente. Definitivamente.

.

Esa noche Yashiro la llevó a su departamento y la dejó en la puerta; despidiéndose con un hasta luego e impregnando por segunda vez un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Haciendo que Kanae se ruborizara viendo su espalda mientras este se dirigía al elevador que lo conduciría a su departamento.


	18. ¡Acción!

Buenas buenas.

Lo que esté entre [ ] es parte de la actuación de la novela.

* * *

─ _¡NO!_

Ren volteó para darle la espalda; pero aún tenía la lentilla en su dedo. Lo tenía que intentar a ciegas, se las había sacado sin ver, pero ponerse las era otro tema. Lo hizo; felizmente su buen pulso lo ayudó y volvía a tener sus ojos, bueno los que para todo el mundo eran sus ojos.

─ Ren-san…¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué significa…

─ ¡Kyoko…-san! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor no saques conclusiones ni pienses de más esto! ¡Esto no debió pasar! Esto…

─ ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¡Te explicaré! Pero no esperaba a nadie; nadie tenía porqué que entrar.

Kyoko dentro de todo el laberinto en su cabeza se dió cuenta de lo que hizo. Entró; prácticamente la habitación de un hombre; sin tocar, sin avisar, sin previo aviso. Se puso totalmente roja.

─ Yo...yo lo siento Ren-san, no debí entrar así - Kyoko tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la vergüenza y las dudas y ¿Eso era dolor, pena? ─ Me voy, por favor discúlpeme.

Ella se dió la vuelta y puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No te puedo dejar ir así! - Kyoko se detuvo mirando a la puerta. Ren se acercó por detrás a una distancia segura ─ Dame una oportunidad de explicar, por favor...puedes…¡Vámonos juntos! Tengo...que hablar contigo - en la voz de Ren había miedo y esperanza.

─ Está bien - dijo Kyoko y salió del camerino.

.

Dos hombres y una mujer estaban en un auto. Ren tuvo que pedirle a Yashiro que inventara algo y que se quedara en LME, para que Kyoko pueda ir hasta su departamento sin sentirse incómoda. En circunstancias normales Ren tendría que dejar a Kyoko y Yashiro en el mismo edificio.

En el camino Ren compró sus almuerzos, aunque era algo tarde no habían almorzado. Llegaron al departamento y comieron en silencio. Ren no podía descifrar el rostro de Kyoko y eso le desesperaba más.

Había estado pensando todo el camino que decir pero nada bueno se le había ocurrido y ya era demasiado tarde, el momento de hablar había llegado y no sabía qué hacer.

─ Kyoko-san, se que lo que viste en mi camerino puede haber sido muy extraño, pero tengo una explicación. _¿PERO CUÁL RAYOS ES? Ren piensa piensa, di algo, lo que sea._

Kyoko le miraba atentamente desde su lado de la mesita de la sala. Estaba seria, confundida sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando y sin creer por completo lo que había pasado en el camerino, pero ella sabía que si Ren se había puesto de esa manera, pues era algo sumamente importante.

Ren miraba a Kyoko, a su Kyoko, a la mujer que amaba y se sentía desnudo, completamente descubierto. Ella en su rostro tenía dibujada la duda y el miedo.

─ _No quiero hacerle daño; por amor a Dios que no. _Yo, me...olvidé que tenía la lentilla puesta...y casi me pongo una sobre otra - Ren miró con una tonta sonrisa a Kyoko.

─ Disculpe Ren-san; pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Usted no es así de descuidado.

─ Es cierto. _Qué excusa para mas estúpida, eres un estúpido. _\- Ren parecía desanimado.

─ Ren-san, no tiene que explicarme nada, no se preocupe; usted no tiene la obligación de…

─ ¡Claro que tengo la obligación! ¡Eres tú! ¡No eres cualquier persona para mi!

Esto dejó callada a Kyoko por un momento.

─ Eso lo se - dijo Kyoko un poco avergonzada ─ Pero se nota que esto es difícil para usted. Yo no quiero que sufra. _Ya no tengo dudas, esa mirada, esos gestos, esa postura. Todo esto tiene que ver con su pasado sin duda. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que sus ojos...bueno se que él cambió su nombre y que no creció en japón; pero si sus ojos son así, eso revela algo mucho más profundo. Y eso de seguro remueve las heridas que tiene. Quiero quitarle ese dolor._

Ella se arrastró acomodándose a su lado, estiró su mano, cada vez más cerca. Tocó levemente su mano, esto tomó por sorpresa Ren que yacía cabizbajo. La miró por un segundo y se paró de golpe, alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda. Se cogía la cabeza con desesperación.

Kyoko no sabía qué pensar. Algo terriblemente malo debe pasar por su mente. Está sufriendo, ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?

─ Lo siento - Kyoko no estaba segura si había escuchado algo o era su imaginación ─ Lo siento - dijo un poco más fuerte ─ Discúlpame Kyoko-san - dijo, aún dándole la espalda.

─ ¿Por...por qué? - ya estaba empezando a asustarse.

─ He hecho algo muy malo - dejó caer las manos a sus costados y bajó la cabeza dando aún la espalda ─ He estado ocultando algo. _Lo siento Kyoko, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote, no a ti, no ahora que estás enamorada de mi. No quiero hacerte daño...no quiero hacerte más daño de lo que te haré, ya que esto en el futuro será mucho peor._

─ _Bueno...yo sé que me oculta muchas cosas, que le atormentan siempre...pero...por qué justo ahora quiere hablar de algo como eso. ¿Por qué ahora?_

─ Lo que viste en mi camerino; bueno, no esperaba que lo vieras, pero pensándolo bien es algo que debí enseñarte hace mucho; por eso pido que me perdones - Kyoko miraba atentamente su espalda desde su sitio ─ Bueno ya sabes que viví en el extranjero y…

─ ¡Ren-san! por favor, siéntese.

Esto agarró desprevenido a Ren, que tomó aire, volteó y se acomodó a un costado de Kyoko.

─ _No merezco tu cuidado ni consideración Kyoko, no sabes…_

─ Continúe.

─ Viví en el extranjero, y fueron muchos años; los años más importantes del comienzo de mi vida. Hasta que vine a Japón para alejarme de mis padres...y de muchas cosas...y cambiar de vida. Yo soy...mitad japonés y mitad estadounidense.

─ _¡Wow! Eso explica muchas cosas, entre ellas sus ojos...pero...por qué ocultarlos._

─ Al llegar acá quise forjarme una carrera por mí mismo. Cambie de apariencia y de nombre.

─ _Tsuruga Ren es su nombre artístico._

Ren tenía las manos apretadas bajo la mesita y un gesto tenso en su rostro, pero no la miraba.

─ _Ya llegaste muy lejos Ren, no seas cobarde y asume tus actos, dile todo. _Kyoko…-san - Ren volteó a mirarla ─ Mi nombre real...es...Hizuri...Kuon. _¡Ya está! ¡Condenado!._

─ ¿Hizu…¡Hizuri! ¡¿Qué?! Es...es…¿Hijo de Oto-san? - Kyoko tenía en el rostro un gesto de completo asombro.

─ Mi padre es Hizuri Kuu, exacto.

─ Pero...pero...yo…¡Yo le interpreté! _Pensé que su hijo de Oto-san había muerto. _¡Que verguenza! - Kyoko se paró y le dió la espalda ─ Disculpeme Ren-san, que verguenza, me lo hubiese dicho. Los siento, lo siento.

Ren sonreía a su espalda pensando que ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad acabaría; tenía que decirlo todo.

─ No tienes porqué disculparte; no había forma que lo supieras. Pero por favor, siéntate, que eso no es todo.

Kyoko se puso tensa un momento y se sentó frente a él. Estaba algo sonrojada.

─ Permíteme un segundo - Ren jaló su maletín que tenía cerca, buscó unos segundos y sacó una cajita de plástico con dos círculos; los abrió y había un líquido dentro ─ Estos - señaló sus ojos ─ No son mi color de ojos natural, si me permites, quiero enseñarte como son en realidad.

Kyoko tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Ren había hecho esa transición tantas veces que no necesitaba espejo para sacarlos. Se llevó un dedo al ojo y se sacó la primera lentilla, luego la otra; parpadeó un par de veces, cerró los ojos, suspiró y la miró; directamente al centro de su existencia, al alma; dorado y verde, mirándose.

Kyoko no pudo reprimir un leve sonido de asombro y se llevó las manos a la boca. Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ren estaba muy asustado.

─ _¡Corn! ¡El color de Corn!_

─ Se que esto es chocante, pero estos ojos son verdaderamente los míos - Ren miraba cómo la mente de Kyoko asimilaba todo; tenía que decirlo antes que ate cabos por sí misma ─ No es todo - Kyoko bajó las manos de golpe. Ren se llevó un mano a sus cabeza ─ Mi...cabello...este no es mi color natural tampoco.

─ ¿Cuál...cuál es?

─ Rubio.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándolo; imaginando.

─ Hace unos años cuando era niño, mis padres y yo venimos a Japón..._sigue...es demasiado tarde para parar..._fuimos a...Kyoto...y allí conocí…

─ Ku..on...¡NO! - Kyoko se paró de golpe y se alejó de él ─ ¡No siga! ¡Por favor no! - Kyoko le miraba confusa y con los ojos húmedos.

─ Kyoko - Ren se olvidó de toda formalidad, se paró e intentó acercarse, pero ella seguía retrocediendo ─ _¡No te alejes! ¡No me dejes¡ ¡Kyoko! ¡Mi Kyoko! _¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor!

─ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso! - lágrimas le empezaban a caer por el rostro ─ Todo este tiempo me engañaste.

─ ¡Escuchame!

─ ¡NO!

Kyoko volteó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Ren fue más rápido y la abrazó por detrás reteniendola. Kyoko rompió en llanto pero no forcejeó para que la soltara. Poco a poco fue cayendo hasta quedar en el suelo junto con Ren. Solo podía llorar; llorar por su amigo de infancia, por su amigo hada, que estaba muerto, que nunca había existido.

Ren, aún abrazándola, esperó que se calmara para poder hablar, pero ella con las últimas lágrimas cayendo se le adelantó.

─ ¿Desde que recogiste mi piedra de las escaleras?

Ren sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

─ Si.

─ Cuando quise ayudarte y besaste a Corn(la piedra)…

─ Si.

─ Cuando me consolaste por qué lloré por el.

─ Si.

─ Guam.

Pasaron unos segundos.

─ Si - dijo con un suspiro.

Kyoko se paró; Ren no la retuvo y se quedó donde estaba. Ella cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

─ _¿Qué le puedo decir para que no me deje? Para que se quede conmigo. Nada. Ha enumerado tus pecados Kuon, y eres totalmente culpable._

*pon*

Con un golpe seco de la puerta; ella se fue.

.

Pasaron los días, sin que ninguno de los dos sepa del otro. Kyoko porque no quería saber nada de él; y Ren no tenía el valor para enfrentarla. Pero eso iba a cambiar inmediatamente. Las grabaciones de The One ya habían empezada y hoy tenían su primera escena juntos.

.

En exteriores en un parque cerca del estudio de grabación.

─ ¡Acción! - gritó el director desde su puesto.

[

Lele iba caminando por el parque, lamentándose su mal casting para modelo en una agencia. Había comprado unas naranjas y las tenía en una bolsa. De pronto se tropezó y se cayó; una de las naranjas rodaron hasta chocar con los zapatos de un desconocido. Este desconocido levantó la naranja la peló y empezó a comerla. Lele quedó asombrada por el aspecto tan descuidado del hombre; era un vagabundo que vestía gabardina hasta el cuello, un sombrero y lentes oscuros; tenía una barba de varios días y su cabello en un cola baja.

─ ¡No te comas las naranjas de otras personas!

─ Fue rodando hasta mi pie por sí misma; la naranja me eligió para ser su dueño. Si no querías que la comiera no deberías haberla dejado rodar por el suelo.

─ ¡Karma! ¡Estoy siendo castigada por mis malas intenciones de convertirme en modelo!

─ ¿Karma? ¿Modelo? jajajajajaja ¿Tu quieres ser modelo? ¿Qué parte de ti parece una modelo? Los modelos de la tv incluso si se tropiezan se pondrían de pie y seguiría igual que antes; a diferencia de ti que te quedas en el suelo y lloras.

─ Dices que debería hacer algo así - Lele le para y posa.

─ Oh, casi lo tienes. Pero no eres lo suficientemente alta.

─ ¡Mi tía dice que aún solo tengo 17 años, seguiré creciendo! - Lele agarra al hombre de la gabardina y se acerca a su rostro retándolo.

─ ¡Bien! Esto significa que tienes un 80% de posibilidades de dejar de ser una fea oruga y transformarte en una hermosa mariposa.

Una mariposa muy hermosa pasa justo frente ellos. Ellos en la posición que se encuentran tan cercanos se le quedan mirando.

─ ¡Oh! Esto debe ser una señal - dice él y se le queda mirando a Lele muy de cerca por detrás de los lentes.

]

─ ¡Corte! ¡Perfecto! y solo en una toma. Sigamos.

.

De vuelta al estudio.

─ Señorita Kyoko ya está lista.

─ Muchas gracias - Kyoko se paró, tomó el pomo de la puerta, respiró profundo y salió camino al plató. Esta sería la toma más difícil del día. Grabaría con Angus; Angus y sus ojos verdes.

Ella se acercó al plató repasando la escena en su mente y concentrándose en Lele.

─ _Kyoko eres Lele, el es Angus. Cor...Ren no existe ahora...Ren...hace días que no se nada de él…¿Cómo estará? hace un momento no parecía que tuviese ganas de hablarme; bueno yo tampoco he sido amable con él. ¿Lo habrá notado? ¡Cómo no lo iba a notar! Has sido demasiado irrespetuosa Kyoko; solo lo miraste para actuar y luego huiste; pero...él no mostró ningún interés en hablarme…_

─ ¡Bien! empecemos - dijo el director, sacando a Kyoko de sus pensamientos.

Ren estaba frente a las cámaras mirándola, con esos ojos, verdes.

─ ¡Acción!

[

Lele - con la influencia de su tía - logró ir a un estudio en donde estaría Angus - el modelo que admira y por el cuál quiere ser modelo - en una sesión de fotos. Ella entra al estudio y escucha muchos flashes de cámara.

Angus está posando dándole la espalda y apoyado en una pared con total indiferencia. De pronto Angus voltea, la mira directamente; y Lele se queda pasmada.

─ _¡Oh Dios mío!...siento que estoy perdiendo la respiración...un traje negro, una camisa blanca y unos gemelos de oro...esta es la primera vez que me siento atraída por la moda; el fotógrafo concentrado...y el mayor supermodelo del mundo...un mundo mágico que solo puedo ver en las revistas._

Se acaba la sesión y Angus se dispone a retirarse recibiendo saludos y agradecimientos de todos. Camina directo a Lele y se cruza con ella; se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y la pasa de largo.

Luego de unos pasos Angus voltea a verla y ella voltea al encuentro de su mirada. Lele piensa.

─ _Pensé...que cuando mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, mi corazón daría un brinco...pero no fue así._

]

─ ¡Corte!

─ Disculpen...me retiraré un momento - dijo Kyoko dando una rápida reverencia y saliendo del plató hacia su camerino.

─ Esta...bien...Kyo...ko-san ¿Qué pasó? - el director lanzó la pregunta al viento.

─ _Kyoko… _\- solo Ren pudo percatarse del temblor muy sutil que Kyoko tenía en las manos mientras se miraban; solo él podría haberse dado cuenta; el que estaba pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones.

Ren daba vueltas de un lado al otro mientras esperaba, pero los minutos pasaban y Kyoko no regresaba.

─ Voy a ir a verla - dijo el director.

─ ¡No! espere, yo iré - Ren lo dijo y empezó a caminar.

─ Bueno...te lo encargo.

Ren no lo pensó dos veces y entró al camerino sin tocar; una con otra, pensó.

Kyoko no estaba por ningún lado; hasta que se percató de un bulto en una esquina de la habitación. Se acercó, se agachó y sí, era ella.

─ Kyoko-san… - pensó tocarla pero retrocedió ─ Kyoko-san...te estamos esperando.

Kyoko se paró de repente casi golpeándolo. Ren se incorporó junto con ella.

─ Los siento Tsuruga-san, iré enseguida - Kyoko quiso pasar, pero Ren se le interpuso.

─ ¡No! - ella no le miraba, no lo había mirado en ningún momento ─ ¡Kyoko! ¡Mírame! - su voz sonaba estrangulada y Kyoko no reaccionaba ─ por...favor.

Ren no aguantó más; la abrazó y ella no se resistió.Kyoko puso las manos sobre su pecho arrugando su ropa; rompió en llanto. Ren no sabía qué hacer; esperaba que lo golpeé, que le grite, pero no eso.

Entre sollozos Kyoko dijo…

─ Corn...no existe.

* * *

Hola a todos /(*-*)/ un nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo. Y que también les haya gustado el pequeño capítulo de Yashiro y Kanae.

No se si todos sabrán, pero ha habido un terremoto en Japón; recemos para que tengan fuerzas y no haya muchas pérdidas. Por mi lado ya me comuniqué con mi tío que vive allá y está bien.

Regreso luego con un nuevo capítulos; como siempre agradeceré sus lindos comentarios; y gracias a los que me escriben siempre (también a los no registrados) y a los nuevos seguimientos.

Besos.

XXX


	19. Venganza

─ Corn...no existe.

*toc toc*

─ _Rayos _\- pensó Ren ─ Emmm Kyoko-san... - Kyoko no parecía reaccionar y seguía llorando. No le quedó otra de avanzar abrazando a Kyoko hasta acercarse a la puerta ─ Emm ¿Quién?

─ Ren...soy yo ¿Sucede algo malo? - era Yashiro.

─ Emm. Kyoko-san -dijo bajo dirigiéndose a la muchacha ─ Dejaré entrar a Yashiro ¿Está bien? emmm bueno… - Ren se decidió a abrir al joven ya que Kyoko no mostraba señales de escucharlo.

Yashiro entró y cerró la puerta delicadamente.

─ ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Kyoko-chan! ¿Qué le sucede? - Acercó una mano a la muchacha acariciando su cabeza ─ Kyoko-chan ¿Qué pasa?...

─ No contesta…

─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Están esperándolos en el set.

─ No lo sé Yashiro, no lo sé - suspiró derrotado.

─ Ummm; bueno, déjamelo a mi Ren; solo...llévate a Kyoko-chan de acá, nadie debe verla así - Yashiro miraba de manera preocupada y cariñosa a Kyoko ─ Ya yo inventaré algo; solo váyanse - dijo Yashiro para luego abrir la puerta; antes de salir volteó ─ Y...cuídala.

Ren se encontraba solo en el camerino sin saber cómo llevar a una llorosa Kyoko hasta su auto.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, mejor dicho, arrastrando a Kyoko hasta su auto; salieron del estudio. Ren no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir; le preguntó varias veces a Kyoko que que necesitaba, que a dónde quería ir, pero no encontraba respuesta; así que decidió ir a su departamento.

Al llegar al edificio no le quedó de otra que llevarla cargada hasta su piso. Entraron la depositó en el mueble, se sentó a su lado aún abrazándola y esperó. Esperó lo que parecieron bastantes minutos, pero Kyoko seguía sollozando y sin reaccionar.

Se aventuró a hablarle.

─ Kyoko…-san...Kyoko…

Ella se abalanzó hacia él, atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Ren se quedó pasmado sin saber que hacer y Kyoko seguía besándolo entre sollozos. El fué cediendo a los besos de la mujer que amaba y correspondió suavemente; tocando sus labios con los suyos como si fueran a romperse. Kyoko le exigía más fuerza en los besos y se agarraba a su nuca fuertemente mientras sollozaba. De pronto miró su rostro y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos para luego volverlo a besar. Ella entre besos susurraba.

─ Co...rn...Corn.

─ _¿Qué?..._ \- Ren lo pensó por un momento ─ _¡Rayos! - _se había olvidado que tenía sus ojos verdes, sin ningún artificio cubriendolos. Un sentimiento de ira lo embargó; ella no lo estaba besando a él, sino a Corn.

Con los dos brazos la alejó, cogiéndola de los hombros. Y habló lo más calmado que pudo dentro de toda la cólera que sentía.

─ Kyoko-san...yo no soy…

─ ¡Lo sé! - le cortó Kyoko ─ Tu no eres Corn...ni siquiera eres Ren - ella le miraba decidida sin rastro de llanto por el que había pasado segundos antes.

─ Yo...yo no - Ren otra vez en el limbo sin ninguna idea de que hacer; todo su ira se esfumó.

─ Disculpa mi atrevimiento - dijo ella seria pero con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas sobre el sofá mirando a Ren.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste?

─ Estamos a mano - sentenció ─ Es completamente justo.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Guam.

─ _Ah, ya veo _\- sintió un leve dolor en el pecho; solo lo besó en ¿Venganza? ¿Cómo podría ser eso una venganza?

─ ¡Ya no soy una niña! Si tú te aprovechaste de mi, yo también lo puedo hacer. Así como me engañaste te he engañado; así como me mentiste te he mentido. Aunque jamás se podrá comparar a todos los años que he estado ciega - Ahora Kyoko hablaba molesta.

─ ¡¿Qué opción tenía?! - levantó la voz Ren, él también estaba molesto ─ Estabas...estabas tan ilusionada; no podía romper tu burbuja.

─ Igual la rompiste, y fue peor. ¿Creías que la mentira duraría para siempre?

─ ¡No! ¡Te iba a contar!

─ ¡¿Cuándo?!

─ Pronto… - Ren bajó la voz avergonzado.

─ Eso pronto nunca iba a llegar y lo sabes - Kyoko lucía decepcionada.

─ Pero Kyoko...entiéndeme. ¿Cómo le iba a romper el corazón a la mujer que amo?

─ ¡Igual me lo rompiste!

─ ¡Si! ¡Pero no cambiaría ningún segundo de esos momentos de mi niñez! ¡Por nada del mundo!

Esto dejó atónita a Kyoko.

─ Kyoko… - el tentativamente cogió una de sus manos que apoyaba en el sofá ─ Yo...si, lo admito he sido un imbécil por ocultarte esto durante tanto tiempo. Eso es algo con lo que tendré que cargar toda mi vida. Pero cuando te volví a ver...cuando te reconocí...no podía creer que habías cambiado tanto...toda esa magia y dulzura...reemplazada por odio. Tenía que conocerte; conocer tu motivación, el motivo de tu cambio...y el el camino me dí cuenta que seguías siendo tu, y me enamoré otra vez; y ya no pude decirte nada, por miedo a herirte, y a las finales te herí más.

─ _¿Otra vez?_

─ De verdad Kyoko, por favor discúlpame; se que no merezco perdón; pero inténtalo; piensa mi motivo de ocultarlo.

─ ¿Dijiste otra vez?

─ ¿Ah?

─ Dijiste otra vez. Que te enamoraste otra vez.

─ Ahhh _¡mierda! _bueno...verás - un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas ─ Yo...de niño...cuando te conocí...me enamoré de ti. Dirás que es una estupidez por la diferencia de edad y tal vez no me creas...pero es cierto, lo juro.

─ Sabes que Kuon - el corazón de Ren dio un salto al escuchar su nombre ─ disculpa pero no puedo perdonarte ahora.

─ ¿Cómo? - Ren sentía que su alma se partía.

─ Después de escuchar todo lo que me has dicho me pude dar cuenta que yo ya te había perdonado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu eres Corn; siempre has estado ahí para mí, cuidándome. Entiendo que no querías hacerme daño; pero quiero que entiendas que ya no soy una niña; aunque a veces siga creyendo en cuentos de hadas.

─ Se que no eres una niña Kyoko.

─ Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo; inclusive de mi propia inocencia, esa inocencia que ya me ha hecho daño antes.

─ No lo veas así. Pero Kyoko, quiero dejar algo en claro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Aunque cuando me besaste me morí de celos pues; Corn si existe, yo soy Corn, siempre lo seré para ti.

─ Co...rn.

Kyoko fue la que se acercó primero, dándole el alcance luego Ren para encontrarse en el medio. Labio con labio; besándose.

Sus labios se tocaban pausadamente, sintiendo al otro con toda el alma, disfrutando cada segundo del roce, del sabor del aliento. Sus manos de el acunaron su rostro de ella, y ella por instinto colocó sus manos en la nuca de él. Seguían besándose pausadamente. Ella jaló su cabello y eso lo enloqueció. Hizo el beso más profundo y agresivo; ella por un segundo se sorprendió pero le siguió el ritmo, enredando sus manos en su cabello.

Él bajó las manos a su cintura tocando la piel desnuda que dejaba su top al descubierto. Ella se sentía en una nube, como si no fuese ella la que controlara su mente y su cuerpo. Seguian besandose con pasion; acariciándose con tenacidad sin apartarse ni un momento.

No supieron cómo ni en qué momento pero Kyoko terminó echada en el mueble y el sobre ella. Se miraron sorprendidos. Dorado y verde. Kyoko acarició su rostro tiernamente, perdiéndose es ese color.

─ Corn…

─ Kyoko.

El se lanzó a sus labios enloquecidamente, como si en sus labios fuera a encontrar la fuente de la vida. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y él seguía explorando su cintura; sus manos contra su piel, esa piel que él nunca esperaba tocar, era tal y como imaginaba, terciopelo bajo sus manos.

Las manos de ella bajaron a su cintura y levantaron un poco su polo por la espalda para tocarlo, dando leves caricias a su piel desnuda. Ren no se contuvo y bajó el rostro y dedicó sus besos al cuello de Kyoko. Sin saber porqué ni como; a ella se le escapaban pequeños gemidos. Ren no aguantaba más, estaba a un segundo de perder toda la compostura y cordura.

*Ring ring*

Se miraron atónitos.

Ren se paró de golpe y alcanzó su celular de la mesa de la sala. Se quedó dando la espalda a Kyoko.

─ ¿Diga?

─ ¡Ren! ¿Qué ha pasado? no sabía nada de ustedes ¿Kyoko-chan está bien?

─ Si Yashiro; ella está bien - decía mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza ─ ¿Todo bien por ahi?

─ Si; lo pude manejar. ¿Dónde están?

─ En...mi departamento.

─ ¡Voy para allá!

─ ¡No!

─ Pero…

─ Mejor no...no es un buen momento...luego hablamos.

─ Es...tá bien.

*Clac*

Ren se armó de valor y volteó.

Kyoko estaba sentada muy tiesa en el mueble, mirándolo muy seria y algo colorada.

─ Ren-san...yo…

─ Kyoko...por favor…¿Qué es eso de Ren-san? Tú sabes como me llamo...por favor usa mi nombre.

─ Ku..on.

─ Bien.

Ren se sentó a su costado y ella volteó a mirarlo.

─ Kyoko...discúlpame por lo que acaba de pasar...no debí.

─ No. No tiene que disculparse de nada, también ha sido mi responsabilidad. No tiene por qué llevar toda la culpa.

Esto dejó muy sorprendido a Ren.

─ Bueno si...pero...yo soy el mayor...y...yo soy hombre...y - se le acabaron las excusas.

─ Eso no tiene nada que ver - Kyoko tenía el rostro avergonzado pero hablaba firmemente ─ Yo...no...no se que me pasó - bajó el rostro sin mirarlo.

─ Yo lo sé - carraspeó ─ lo mismo que a mi. Bueno verás - se acercó un poco a ella ─ eso ocurre cuando dos personas que se aman...demuestran otro sentimiento...o quieren transmitir su amor de otra manera.

─ Yo...sé lo que es...no...soy una niña - dijo Kyoko aún con la cabeza gacha.

─ Sé que no lo eres.

─ Pero...jamás me había sentido así...con...ese...impulso.

─ Esa es una buena noticia para mi - dijo Ren con un poco de humor en sus palabras.

Kyoko levantó la cabeza mirándolo.

─ ¿Cómo…

─ Eso quiere decir...que soy el primero al que amas de esa manera...el único que te ha hecho sentir de esa manera - Ren iba acercando su cuerpo al de ella y también su mano derecha se posaba en el cuello de Kyoko. Le dió un rápido y tierno beso ─ Mi Kyoko.

Ella sintió como mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y casi se sintió desmayar. Para su suerte Ren se alejó inmediatamente.

─ Pero - dijo él ─ eso no cambia que te he faltado por completo el respeto Kyoko. Espero me disculpes realmente.

Kyoko quiso hablar pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

─ Yo te traje acá a mi departamento, estamos solos, y me aproveché de tu confianza; además nosotros...no somos novios. Sé que ambos hemos declarado nuestro amor, pero igual esto no debió pasar. No volverá a pasar. Discúlpame.

Las palabras de Ren las decía muy en serio. Kyoko se asustó un poco por su seriedad. Por dentro sabía que tenía razón, pero por otra lado le dolía de una manera desconocida la falta de futuro sobre el tema.

─ Te disculpo, Kuon.

Ren sonrió.

─ Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. Dilo de nuevo.

─ Kuon - dijo una avergonzada Kyoko. Y un sonido como gruñido se escuchó.

─ Debes tener hambre, pidamos algo para comer, ya es muy tarde.

Kyoko se fijó bien y ya estaban casi a oscuras.

─ Por cierto Kyoko, tengo curiosidad, ¿Fue en serio lo del beso para estar a mano? - dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

─ Este...bueno si...disculpa...lo sentí así en ese momento.

─ Entiendo, estabas muy molesta. Bueno...creo que tenemos un problema.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Kyoko tenía la cara sin expresión.

─ Nosotros nos escapamos de la filmación...es más, tenemos el vestuario puesto. Hemos dejado el trabajo a medias.

Kyoko se miró la ropa y su rostro empezó a cambiar; completamente sorprendida y preocupada.

─ ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?!

─ _Creo que no debí decirle..._


	20. Actuemos juntos

Recuerden que lo que esta entre [ ] es parte de la filmación de The One.

Disfruten.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kyoko y Ren fueron muy temprano a la filmación. Kyoko insistía que era imperdonable y hacía una reverencia tras otra. El director les dijo que no había problema que la situación era entendible y que nadie de la producción o actores se había molestado.

Más temprano esa mañana Yashiro les explicó lo que tuvo que haber inventado.

La madre postiza de Kyoko estaba muy mal y ella no podía concentrarse en la grabación, por eso Ren, como sempai y perteneciente a la misma agencia, se ofreció a llevarla al hospital para que viera a la enferma.

Kyoko no estuvo muy de acuerdo en una mentira tan descarada, pero era eso o decir la verdad; así no tuvo de otra que aceptar la mentira.

Tan pronto como pudieron se dispusieron a seguir con la grabación.

─ ¡Acción!

[

─ _El día del desfile de moda; yo estaba allí antes del amanecer para el último ensayo con el vestido. Aquel día la temperatura de Tokio cayó. El desfile comienza a las 7pm. Todos los modelos estaban echados o sentados; haciendo sus cosas para matar el tiempo, porque sería una espera muy larga. _

_._

─ _¡No hay escapatoria! Me siento mareada y asustada; no se si por el frío o por los nervios. Y justo fuera en la entrada del desfile...los medios de comunicación se vuelven locos por la llegada de los gemelos._

_._

─ _El desfile empieza a las 7pm. Listo. La música en la pasarela hizo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza al instante. Abuela...por favor mírame...intentaré con todas mis fuerzas controlar mi pánico y poner mi mejor expresión._

Lele pisó la pasarela con un vestido blanco con muchos volados, que por delante dejaba ver parte de su truza y por detrás tenía una enorme cola. Sobre el vestido un corsé negro con pedrería sujetando la parte superior del vestido con las mangas caídas exhibiendo sus hombros y su pecho. Sobre la cabeza un pequeño sombrero de copa.

Lele caminaba recta y segura. Pasó frente a un hombre joven aparentemente distraído hasta que la miró; la siguió con la mirada sorprendido y rió levemente; su hermano a su costado se inquietó.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Nunca imaginé que sería ella.

─ ¿Quíen?

─ La chica que una vez se cayó en frente mío tontamente.

Lele al girar se mareó y cayó abruptamente en la pasarela.

─ _En el momento en que levanté la cabeza, fui recibida por un par de ojos plateados…¿Angus? jaja no es posible…¿estoy soñando? ¡de prisa, levántate!_

Lele se levantó y siguió caminando como si nada; pero una modelo a su lado la chocó con su brazo y la desestabilizó haciendo, ahora sí, que Lele caiga hacia el público, directamente a las piernas de un joven. El otro joven a su lado empezó a reír. El joven sobre el que cayó la cargó como princesa enseguida.

─ Parece que alguien tenía que devolverte al escenario...Cenicienta - dijo el joven que permanecía sentado mirándola fijamente.

─ _Me acabo de percatar que hay otro Angus presente…_

Dejada sobre la pasarela, el hombre de ojos plateados le acomodó el sombrero y le sonrió.

Una vez Angus entró en escena atrajo la atención de todos los medios y todo pareció como si hubiese sido planeado.

─ _Al día siguiente mi foto apareció en las páginas principales de los periódicos; junto con la biografía de los hermanos Lanson…_

_Eros Lanson, 21 años, hermano mayor, nacionalidad americana, cabello negro ojos plateados._

_Angus Lanson, 21 años, hermano menor, nacionalidad sueca, cabello negro y ojos verdes._

─ _Mi camino para ser una supermodelo es más fácil ahora. Aun no me repongo de la impresión de haber visto a dos Angus juntos…¿cómo pude confundir a Eros con el Angus de mi poster...al tener al chico de ojos verdes frente a mi no tuve la misma sensación, es probable que sea porque la fotografía es en blanco y negro...pero sus ojos se veían del color del mercurio._

]

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron tres semanas y faltaba solo una para el estreno de la novela. Todos estaban sumergidos en las grabaciones.

La relación de Ren y Kyoko no había cambiado; esto quiere decir que se amaban, si, pero no eran nada más que amigos; Ren cumplía muy bien su palabra aunque le doliera. Aunque un roce de manos o una caricia discreta no era incumplir con su promesa.

La historia de la novela había transcurrido de la siguiente manera. Luego de que en el desfile se les viera juntos a Lele y los hermanos Lanson, la carrera de Lele se disparó y empezó ha hacer campañas desfiles, etc. De esta manera pasaron unos meses en los cuales Lele se hizo conocida en el mundo del modelaje. Eros se encontraba estos meses en Nueva York y por un asunto de trabajo viajó a Tai Pei en donde también se encontraba Lele trabajando.

─ Bueno - decía el director ─ la siguiente escena es la siguiente. Por casualidades del destino Eros y Lele se hospedan en el mismo hotel y sus habitaciones se encuentran una frente a la otra. Lele, luego de un mal día de trabajo lo busca y lo invita a comer. Luego de comer y que Lele ayudara a Eros con un proyecto en su estudio, se encuentran caminando por la calle con Feidna, la que es pareja, por así decirlo, de Eros. Empecemos.

[

─ ¿En verdad te gusta tanto? - dice Eros.

─ Mi abuela es alérgica al pelo, por eso nunca pude tener una mascota - Lele carga un gato que encontraron en la calle y que Eros usó en su proyecto.

─ Escóndelo bien, no me hago responsable si te cachan - lo dice porque en el hotel están prohibidos los animales.

─ ¿Sólo lo recogiste para utilizarlo para tu anuncio, verdad? Y yo que pensé que eras amable.

─ Debería agradecerme de que ahora tiene un nuevo dueño.

Una mujer hermosa de cabellera roja se cruza en el camino de ambos.

─ ¡Eros! - llama la mujer y se acerca, estira los brazos y envuelve a Eros en un beso apasionado justo frente a Lele.

─ Feidna, ¿porqué estás aquí?

─ Es obvio, porque no podía esperar más para verte. Cuando supe que estabas en Tai Pei mientras yo estaba en Nueva York, vine inmediatamente. ¿Conmovido? - se fija en Lele ─ ¿Quién es ella?

─ _No puede recordame...verdad, solo nos vimos una vez. _\- Lele trabajó con ella en Japón una vez.

─ No importa. ¿Dondé te estás quedando? ¿Encontraste hotel para nosotros? Entonces tendré que rogarte que me alojes.

Lele se retira sin que la noten, mientras las dos personas se vuelven a besar.

Va camino a el hotel pensado en lo que acaba de ver.

─ _¿Eros y Feidna? ¡Esta es una noticia increíble! ¡Un gran amor! No recuerdo haber leído al respecto en ninguna parte… _\- Lele dentro de su cuarto prende la televisión y está dando una novela con una escena bastante apasionada y ella imagina que los protagonistas de la escena son otros, a unos metros cruzando el pasadizo que separa las habitaciones.

]

─ ¡Corte! Bien, muy bien. Ahora pasemos a la escena de la imaginación de Lele. Por favor, solo los actores que participan y los que son necesarios en producción, el resto retírese y nos vemos mañana. Buen trabajo.

Kyoko se dirigió hacia su camerino algo incómoda, mientras Ren la miraba de reojo mientras hablaba con el director.

Tocaron a la puerta de kyoko y Yashiro entró.

─ Hola Yukihito-san.

─ Hola Kyoko-chan, ¿como estas? ha sido un día muy largo y ya es muy tarde; ni se te ocurra irte sola sino Ren me matará por haberlo permitido.

─ Emm, bueno...el director ha dicho que nos vayamos...por...bueno...usted ya sabe - dijo Kyoko dándose la vuelta avergonzada.

─ Puedes quedarte aquí...pero...sé que debe ser incómodo; debes confiar que todo se hace de manera profesional y… _Pobre chica..._Mira, te propongo algo; yo voy a estar viendo la grabación desde una esquina, escondido...si quieres la puedes ver conmigo...para que se quite tu duda.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─ No lo sé Yukihito-san...es algo vergonzoso.

─ Si, pero se que no podrás estar tranquila.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

─ Está bien.

─ Perfecto; entonces vengo por ti cuando todo esté listo, nos vemos. - Yashiro salió del camerino y dejó a Kyoko cambiarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Kyoko estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo el guión, y martirizándose ella sola.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron cerrando despacio.

─ Kyoko...hola.

Ella volteó a mirar al dueño de esa voz y regresó la mirada a su guión, con todo el rostro rojo.

Ren estaba vestido únicamente con una bata blanca.

Se acercó y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

─ Kyoko...mírame...ambos sabemos que me has visto...menos vestido que esto.

─ Si lo se - dijo tímidamente Kyoko saliendo detrás del guión y mirándolo.

Ren estaba con la bata entreabierta en el pecho y dejaba ver sus músculos; tenía el cabello largo suelto; y esos ojos grises que la miraban detenidamente.

─ ¿Tienes alguna última duda?

─ Ummm bueno...tu...estás…¿tienes algo más debajo de la bata? - dijo Kyoko sonrojándose y bajando el rostro.

Esto tomó a Ren por sorpresa quien sintió un poco de calor en el rostro.

─ No - dijo firmemente.

─ ¡¿Queeee?!

─ Jajajaja es broma; _que linda mi Kyoko, tan avergonzada. _Sí tengo algo debajo...recuerda que todo esto es muy profesional.

*toc toc*

─ Ese es Yashiro, ya tengo que irme - dijo parándose ─ Te quedas acá con él, ni se te ocurra irte sola a esta hora - caminó y pasó por su lado dedicándole una leve caricia en la cabeza para luego seguir su camino a la puerta ─ Kyoko-chan - dijo antes de poner su mano en el pomo ─ Estás segura que no quieres verificar por tí misma que...tengo algo más bajo la bata. Como mi amiga de confianza tienes que velar por mi...seguridad.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación quedándose en la mente con el rostro de Kyoko rojo como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Se rió levemente.

─ ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Yashiro.

─ Jajaja umm nada nada.

─ Ren…¿qué has hecho?

─ Naaadaaaaa...ya me voy, nos vemos - y sin más se fue al plató de grabación.

Yashiro tuvo que entrar y aguantar la curiosidad. No había nadie dentro.

─ ¿Kyoko-chan?

─ Un momento Yukihito-san, ya salgo - se escuchó desde el baño.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Kyoko salió del baño con apariencia como si se hubiese lavado la cara.

─ Kyoko-chan..._que raro, bueno tendré que dejarlo pasar. _En unos minutos salimos.

─ Está bien.

En ese tiempo que tenían Kyoko se puso a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Ren hace un par semanas cuando saliendo de grabación fueron a cenar a su departamento.

─ Kyoko...tengo que comentarte algo - dijo Ren desde su sitio en la mesita en la que normalmente comían.

─ ¿Si? Dime Kuon. - Cuando estaban a solas poco a poco se acostumbraron a llamarse por sus nombres, y que Kyoko le llamara por su verdadero nombre hacía al chico enloquecer. Claro que para que ella lo hiciera tuvo que insistirle mucho, y aún así ella aún parecía algo avergonzada cuando lo decía.

─ Emmm, es sobre la novela...te acuerdas que en la primera reunión que tuvimos con todos los actores y producción, el director me retuvo para hablar conmigo.

─ Sí, claro...afuera en encontré con Shotaro mientras hablabas.

─ Ajá, ese día. Bueno el director me comentó algo sobre unas escenas. Estas escenas son bastante sugestivas; esto quiere decir que se filmarán desnudos.

Kyoko casi bota la taza que tenía en la mano. Y se quedó sin habla.

─ Estas escenas - continuó Ren ─ serán unas cuantas durante toda la novela.

─ ¿Tú harás esas escenas? - dijo Kyoko recuperando el habla.

─ Si, yo las haré.

─ ¿Tú solo o con alguien más?

─ Emm con alguien más. Son escenas de cama Kyoko, normalmente no se está solo en esas circunstancias.

Kyoko se ruborizó un poco. Ren siguió hablando.

─ Esas escenas las firmaré primero con Fumine-san quien es Feidna en la novela; luego con tu personaje y luego con algunos más.

─ ¡¿Conmigo?! - Kyoko dejó la taza en la mesa de golpe y lo miró sorprendida.

─ No te alarmes. No contigo; con tu personaje.

─ ¿Cómo es eso?

─ Se usará una doble para tu papel.

─ ¿Doble? pero ¿Por qué? - esta pregunta sorprendió a Ren.

─ Bueno...nadie duda de tu capacidad actoral ni profesionalismo...pero ..._cómo se lo digo sin lastimarla..._para este tipo de escenas se necesita alguna experiencia previa.

Esto hizo que Kyoko se ponga colorada por completo.

─ Nadie te iba a obligar a hacer esas escenas Kyoko, por eso no está en tu contrato. Además aún eres menor de edad.

─ ¡Pero solo faltan tres semanas para mi cumpleaños! - dijo sin darse cuenta.

Ren no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si dentro del reclamo de Kyoko había una sugerencia implícita, o si ella lo decía sin haber pensado bien de lo que se trataba.

─ Kyoko; se que es algo difícil que siendo tu papel, te desplacen de el, pero tienes que pensarlo bien. A mi, personalmente, no me gustaría que aceptaras hacer las escenas de ese tipo. - pudo ver un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Kyoko ─ No me malinterpretes; es que tus escenas de ese tipo...no serían solo conmigo.

─ Ohhh.

─ Todo se trabaja totalmente de manera profesional y con mucho cuidado; por ese lado no debemos preocuparnos; se ensaya mucho antes de filmar, para que la grabación pueda salir en la menor cantidad de tomas posibles.

─ Ummm.

─ Kyoko, yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer; participar o no es una decisión personal. De actor a actor, pues la verdad no soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas ya que puedo entender lo que puedes estar pensando. Tienes tiempo para meditarlo, no precipites tu decisión.

De vuelta a la actualidad.

─ _¿Lo que estoy pensando? Si Kuon supiera lo que estoy pensando...puedo sentirme dolida profesionalmente porque no cuentan conmigo, y por la experiencia profesional que perdería...pero...yo solo no quiero que nadie haga esas escenas por mi con Kuon._

─ Kyoko-chan - Yashiro la distrajo de sus pensamientos ─ Ya vamos.

─ Bien - Kyoko se paró y se encaminaron a la puerta.


	21. Escena en la cama

─ Kyoko-chan - Yashiro la distrajo de sus pensamientos ─ Ya vamos.

─ Bien - Kyoko se paró y se encaminaron a la puerta.

Se escondieron entre las sombras; hasta que llegaron detrás de unas cortinas al costado de la escena.

Yashiro le dijo a Kyoko que esperara mientras él se fijaba si era seguro. Luego de asomarse un segundo, dió la vuelta y se acercó a ella con cara de pánico. La voz del director y los actores es escuchaba un poco amortiguada pero se entendía lo que decían.

─ Ya que hemos repasado esto varias veces, espero que salga a la primera toma. Ahora...cortaremos en un momento la escena para rociarles gotas de agua que asimilen ser sudor. ¿Saben qué hacer?

─ Si director - dijeron los dos actores al unísono.

─ Bien. ¡Luces! ¡Revisen todo!

Yashiro llegó donde kyoko.

─ Kyoko-chan...creo que mejor nos vamos…

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Puede que resulte demasiado para ti.

─ Ya estamos acá Yukihito-san...quiero ver - Kyoko estaba completamente roja, y agradecía la poca luz para que su amigo no lo notara. No sabía que parte de ella quería ver para aprender sobre actuación y cual quería asegurarse que Ren estuviese "a salvo".

Se acercó a las cortinas con un resignado Yashiro detrás de ella. Justo cuando llegaron la escena empezaba.

Ren estaba sentado en una enorme cama con Fumine-san frente a él y sentada entre sus piernas. Ambos vestían batas.

Ella le encendió un cigarrillo.

[

─ ¿No lo habías dejado? - dijo Feidna.

─ Solo fumo cuando trabajo. No en días festivos. Y ahora estoy trabajando. - dijo Eros.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué parece que fumas tanto como tus amigos? - Feidna acerca un mano y acaricia su rostro dulcemente. ─ Vuelves a casa todos los días después del trabajo; pero desapareces durante los días festivos. ─ Feidna acerca su boca a su rostro y empieza a darle pequeños besos por su cuello, frente, pómulos. ─ No he logrado conocerte bien después de tanto tiempo. ¿Eres enigmático o solo un poco raro?

─ ¿Y tu no eres igual? - Eros deja el cigarrillo de lado y la abraza sobre la bata. ─ sigues jugueteando aún cuando dices que me amas más que a nadie.

─ Pero...en verdad te amo más que a nadie. En este mundo tú eres la persona a quien más amo.

Feidna se recarga sobre el y cobija su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa apasionadamente. Y él responde al beso.

Eros desata la bata de Feidna y se la saca lentamente pasando sus manos sobre su piel. Feidna lo sigue besando mientras también desnuda a Eros.

]

─ ¡Corte! Bien bien, ahora el agua por favor.

Kyoko se había quedado congelada en su sitio pero no apartaba la mirada. Yashiro a su lado estaba igual, pero mirándola a ella.

Ren estaba sentado en la cama ya sin la bata; lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un boxer color piel. Fumine-san tenía puesta una trusa color piel y su pecho lo cubría un sostén de silicona que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta.

─ Kyoko-chan...creo que es suficiente. ─ Yashiro se acercó a hablarle al oído.

Kyoko solo movió la cabeza en negación.

─ ¡Acción!

[

Eros y Feidna estaban desnudos; Feidna sobre Eros. Se seguían besando apasionadamente. Ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello y el le acariciaba la espalda.

De pronto él se tumbó sobre ella y se apoderó de su cuello, besándola enloquecidamente; bajando poco a poco por su pecho y su cintura. Ella recibía gustosa las caricias y emitía pequeños sonidos de placer.

Eros se acomodó nuevamente a la altura de su rostro y la miró a los ojos; un comunicación sin palabras. El hizo un movimiento brusco, el cual hizo que Feidna emitiera un sonido de placer más fuerte, y que siguiera haciéndolo al ritmo en el que Eros se movía sobre ella.

]

─ ¡Corte!

Los dos actores sobre la cama se alejaron lentamente y se cubrieron con las batas que les proporcionaron.

─ Bien, muy bien chicos. No hace falta ninguna toma más, salió perfecto.

─ Gracias señor director - dijeron ambos al unísono.

─ Es suficiente por hoy. Gracias a todos por su trabajo.

Por otro lado Yashiro casi arrastraba a Kyoko hasta su camerino. Hasta que entraron y cerró la puerta.

─ Kyoko-chan…¿estás bien?

Kyoko se había quedado parada en donde él la dejó, mirando al vacío con la cara blanca como la muerte.

─ Kyoko…

─ Yukihito-san...yo

─ Tranquila… - él la guió hasta el sillón cariñosamente, la sentó y él se sentó frente a ella, se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró resignado ─ bueno...si creo que fue demasiado para ti. Ver a Ren en esa situación...pero todo ha sido manejado de manera muy profesional.

─ Si, pero…es...ella...el…

─ Kyoko-chan; ¿alguna vez haz visto una novela o película que haya tenido ese tipo de escena?

─ Emmm - Kyoko se acordó de la vez que vio algo parecido con Shotaro de niños ─ Sí, pero no era tan…

─ Tan sensual.

Kyoko abrió lo ojos y le miró sorprendida.

─ Disculpa, pero es la única palabra que lo describe - dijo Yashiro con un dejo de pena ─ y se que tu tendrás que hacer escenas similares, lo mejor es que te acostumbres a todo esto. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te sientes?

─ No...no lo sé.

─ ¿No estás molesta?

─ Molesta...no; molesta no estoy - esto tomó por sorpresa a Yashiro.

─ ¿Qué?...has madurado mucho Kyoko-chan...a pesar de mi edad...a mi me molestaría mucho ver a Kanae-chan en ese tipo de escena...definitivamente tienes el pensamiento de una actriz profesional...que es algo que no terminaré de entender.

─ Pero...yo entiendo bien en el aspecto profesional, pero...estoy muy...celosa. - diciendo esto kyoko se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza.

─ Si no lo estuvieras sería muy extraño. - la tranquilizó Yashiro ─ Ren no debe tardar. Si necesitas hablar de algo puedes decirme. ¿Ok?

─ Está bien...pero por favor, no le diga a Ren que lo hemos visto todo.

─ ¿No se lo vas a decir?

─ Si, pero en el momento indicado.

─ Está bien.

Yashiro tenía razón; Ren no tardó mucho en llegar. Entró sin tocar y encontró a los jóvenes hablando tranquilamente.

─ Hola Ren ¿ya terminaron? - dijo Yashiro.

─ Si, ya se acabó. ¿Nos vamos? - dijo dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa a Kyoko, quien correspondió apenas.

Ya en el auto y camino al edificio de Kyoko y Yashiro; todos estaban muy callados.

─ Ren ¿Te bañaste? - Ren tenía su cabello negro húmedo.

─ Si.

─ Que raro...no sueles bañarte en los sets, a menos que sea necesario.

─ Era necesario.

─ Ah, ya veo.

Silencio.

.

Llegaron al edificio y entraron. Ambos hombres dejaron a Kyoko en su departamento y luego Ren siguió a Yashiro al suyo.

Una vez dentro.

─ ¿Qué sucede Yashiro?

─ ¿De qué Ren?

─ ¡Por favor! Es obvio que algo pasa...Kyoko estaba extraña.

─ Entonces pregúntale a ella.

─ Pero...si es sobre la filmación…

─ Ren, solo te voy a decir una cosa. Kyoko-chan, no tiene nada de chan, ya no es una niña, está a tres semanas de tener 18 años. Puedes hablar con ella...más bien, debes hablar con ella. Sé sincero Ren, explícale las cosas y resuelve sus dudas; estoy seguro que si te abres con ella, ella también lo hará contigo.

Ren no dijo nada, solo se despidió y se fue a su departamento.

.

Dentro del departamento de Kyoko, esta vio que había luz en el cuarto de Kanae; tocó la puerta y ella le hizo pasar.

Kanae vio a su amiga algo contrariada y le dijo que le contara lo que pasaba, luego de unos minutos dudando, Kyoko le contó todo lo que había pasado.

─ Ohh, ya veo- dijo Kanae ─ Es comprensible que te sientas así. ¿Estás molesta?

─ No. Molesta no estoy.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Celosa. Me muero de celos Moko-chan.

Kanae miró a su amiga con ternura.

─ Eso es bueno Kyoko.

─ ¿Cómo puede ser bueno?

─ Eso solo significa que lo quieres; que lo quieres para ti; que quieres ser tú la que experimente lo que viste.

Kyoko enrojeció de una manera alarmante y Kanae se mandó a reír incontroladamente. Kyoko molesta, agarró una almohada y empezó a golpear a su amiga. Después de un rato de pelear de esa manera y reírse a más no poder, se sentaron nuevamente en la cama.

─ Moko-chan...tu…¿Has tenido alguna experiencia de ese tipo?

─ No - dijo sin dudar ─ no la he tenido, solo sé lo que normalmente se sabe por cultura general. ¿Tu sabes algo?

─ Casi nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─ Si, lo que quieras, claro...si es se la respuesta te responderé.

─ ¿Esos ruidos que ella hacía? ¿Eso es algo normal?

─ Ummm si, es como una respuesta al estímulo.

─ ¿Y los hombres no hacen esos ruidos?

─ Creo que a veces.

─ ¿Por qué lucen tan agitados?

─ Según lo que leí, cuando una pareja se entrega de ese modo, el ritmo cardíaco aumenta y eso hace que se agiten; aunque también el esfuerzo físico debe contribuir con eso.

─ ¿Qué tiene que pasar para llegar a eso?

─ Eso no puedo responderte; depende completamente de la pareja. Supongo que es una combinación de deseo, entrega y amor, aunque no siempre hay amor.

─ Ummm.

Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Felizmente Kanae tenía que madrugar y despertó a Kyoko a tiempo para salir al set nuevamente.

.

Hoy tenían exteriores así que solo fue al set a maquillarse y luego salieron todos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar. Kyoko y Ren tuvieron oportunidad de quedarse solos en un bus de retoque de maquillaje.

─ Kyoko ¿Como estas? - Ren le dijo acercando su asiento al de ella. Kyoko le había saludado normal y como siempre; pero a él le quedaba la duda del día anterior.

─ Muy bien Ren, le dijo ella sonriéndole. ¿Tú cómo estás? - efectivamente Kyoko estaba bien; ninguna duda le atormentaba y había decidido hablar del tema con Ren cuando se diera el momento.

─ Bien, muy bien - Ren se quedó tranquilo ya que en los ojos de su amada no veía ninguna duda. ─ Ahora nos toca una escena juntos.

─ Sí lo sé.

─ Una escena en la vía pública.

─ Aja, si.

─ Del primer beso de Eros y Lele.

─ Exacto.

─ No crees que deberíamos practicarlo - dijo Ren tentando a su suerte.

─ Ya lo ensayamos.

─ Si, pero solo diálogos y movimientos.

─ Me parece suficiente. - Kyoko le miraba sonriendo pero manteniendo firmemente su postura.

─ Bueno, para serte sincero, un beso de ese tipo, frente a tanta gente, en la vía pública. Creo que deberíamos ensayar más a fondo.

─ ¿Dudas de mi profesionalismo?

─ Dudo del mío. - esto dejó a Kyoko sin palabras ─ Besarte después de tanto tiempo...no quiero que la primera vez sea frente a cámaras y tanta gente.

─ Pero…

─ Solo quiero darte un beso Kyoko, para evitar mi mal comportamiento frente a cámaras.

Dijo acercándose y en modo emperador de la noche. El solo pretendía darle un leve roce en los labios, para aprovechar la oportunidad y molestar un poco a su amada; pero Kyoko no se movía ni reaccionaba. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendolo.

─ Ya estamos listos - alguien gritó del otro lado y se alejó.

Kyoko se paró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

─ Tendrá que confiar en mi profesionalismo Tsuruga-san. - dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

─ Confío en usted Mogami-san.

─ Y si mal no recuerdo… - Kyoko volteó a mirarlo justo antes de abrir la puerta y salir ─ Eros tiene un mal comportamiento.

Ella salió del bus dejando a Ren estupefacto.

[

Lele se hallaba en una sesión fotográfica y llegaron Eros y Feidna, ya que ella conocía al fotógrafo.

En una pausa Lele recibe una llamada de su tía contándole que su abuela ha tenido un accidente y ha quedado en coma.

Lele está en shock y no puede posar bien. Pide un momento para distraerse y sale a caminar.

Coincidentemente Eros sale porque tiene que ir a trabajar y la encuentra en el suelo a punto de romper a llorar. Se acerca y le advierte que si llora sus ojos quedarían hinchados todo el día y no podrá regresar.

Caminan juntos y se quedan en un puente.

─ ¿Estás herida? - pregunta Eros.

Lele mueve la cabeza en negación.

─ Tu humor cambia fácilmente y no estás concentrada. Así no serás capaz de trabajar como modelo. No voy a escuchar tus historias, pero hay una cosa que puedo decirte. En un cierto nivel, los modelos son parecidos a los actores. Frente a la cámara,uno tiene que separarse de la realidad. Aún si el mundo entero fuera a colapsar, deben seguir. Si no puedes hacer eso; no eres lo suficientemente profesional. Supongo que no tienes la determinación necesaria. Sólo renuncia.

─ ¡Es correcto! ¡Eres tan genial! ¡Eres el famoso prodigio que entiende toda y cada situación. ¡Así es! ¡No estoy determinada en lo absoluto! ¡Y eso es porque mi abuela yace enferma en un hospital! Aun si tú no quieres escucharme. ¡Me estoy sintiendo terrible en éste momento! ¡Quiero concentrarme pero no puedo! ¿Me enseñas señor prodigio famoso?

─ ¡Claro!

Eros se posa frente a Lele y la encierra con su brazos entre él y la baranda del puente. La besa.

Invade completamente su boca. Su lengua recorre cada rincón que alcanza. Lele lo empuja, pero el no se inmuta, en cambio la toma del rostro y la sigue besando sin compasión. Luego de un minuto se aleja.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo? No serás capaz de recordar ninguna cosa triste en este momento. ¿Me equivoco?

─ ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! - Lele le propina una sonora cachetada.

─ No habías sido propiamente besada antes. ¿Cierto? Recuerda éste sentimiento y responde a tus deseos honestamente; ésa es tu primera lección. No niegues la influencia que mi beso tuvo en ti. Afronta tus deseos...y transformarlos en tu fuerza. ¿Entiendes?

Lele sale corriendo, con el rostro completamente rojo.

]


	22. ¡Practiquemos!

Lele sale corriendo, con el rostro completamente rojo.

]

Kyoko llega corriendo hasta el final del puente y escucha que el director grita que ya terminó la escena. Un poco agitada toma su rostro, y no se puede ver a sí misma, pero sabe que debe de estar muy roja. En parte se siente aliviada, ya que es como debió reaccionar Lele. Respira profundo un par de veces, se da la vuelta y camina al encuentro de todos sus compañeros.

Ren hablaba con el director.

─ ¿Será necesaria otra toma director?

─ Me parece que no, déjame revisar la grabación.

Justo cuando el director se está alejando, llega Kyoko frente a Ren.

Ren le mira algo sorprendido ya que ella parece estar normal, como siempre, como si no la hubiera besado de esa manera.

─ ¿Qué tal quedó la toma Tsuruga-san? - dijo Kyoko.

─ Tal parece que bien, pero el director está revisando ahora Mogami-san. - el la sigue mirando mientras que ella se pone a su lado mirando al director que revisaba las tomas en una pantalla. ─ ¿Está todo bien? - le pregunta Ren, un poco angustiado.

─ Bien, claro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? - dice Kyoko mirándolo.

─ Bueno… - Ren se mueve un poco y queda de espaldas al director y justo frente a Kyoko, tapándolos del resto de gente. ─ Es tu primera escena de ese tipo Kyoko...pensé que te incomodaría un poco.

─ Bueno… - Kyoko se sonroja casi imperceptiblemente, solo él podría notarlo ─ Fue...una nueva experiencia frente a cámaras, pero se podría decir que no fue mi primer beso contigo Ren - ella le mira inquisitivamente.

─ ¡No! no es nuestro primer beso, pero...de ese tipo...es la pri…

─ Le dije muy bien que confíe en mi profesionalismo Tsuruga-san - le muestra una sonrisa pícara pero un leve sonrojo aún cubría sus mejillas.

Ren se quedó sin palabras unos segundos. Y la mirada del emperador de la noche apareció.

─ Todo esto me suena a un reto Mogami-san.

Justo el director llegaba a donde estaban. Les dijo que la toma del beso salió perfecta. Solo hacía falta repetir la huida de Lele ya que faltaba filmar de otro ángulo.

Hicieron lo que les indicó el director una par de veces y dieron sus tomas exteriores terminadas por el momento. Algunos personajes secundarios seguirían grabando por un par de horas así que ellos se encerraron en el bus que maquillaje con Yashiro. Hasta que los volvieran a llamar.

En un momento de descuido de Ren, Kyoko le pidió a Yashiro que con alguna excusa los dejara solos por un rato. Kyoko sabía que no podía dejar el tema pendiente mucho tiempo y ese era un buen momento para conversar.

Como quedaron, Yashiro se fué con la excusa de hacer compras en un supermercado cercano. Ren y Kyoko se quedaron solos, con una baraja de cartas en la mano.

─ ¿Seguimos jugando? - le preguntó Ren.

─ Si, claro. - le dijo una alegre Kyoko.

Jugaron unos minutos, hasta que Kyoko se puso seria y lo miró.

─ ¿Sucede algo Kyoko? - dijo Ren.

─ Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

─ Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. - Ren tenía una leve sospecha de lo que iba a preguntar, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

─ ¿Qué tal tu escena de ayer?

─ Ummm bien - dijo sin saber qué más decir.

─ ¿Fue...agradable? - dijo Kyoko agachando la cabeza un poco.

─ ¡¿Agradable?! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

─ Yo vi todo. - dijo Kyoko, preparándose a que Ren esté furioso.

Ren se puso de pie, y caminó dándole la espalda.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo aún de espaldas y pasándose la mano por el cabello largo.

─ Antes de responder a eso, tengo que contarte algo. - Ren se tensó. ─ Yo hablé con el director, y le dije que yo misma haré todas mis escenas. Ya es un hecho.

Ren suspiró y se acercó sentándose frente a ella.

─ Bueno, eso si me lo esperaba, eres demasiado testaruda. - dijo sonriendo con tristeza. ─ ¿Ahora me puedes responder?

─ Fueron varias razones. Una por curiosidad; dos por trabajo; tres...por...celos.

─ Entiendo tu curiosidad y tus celos; pero…¿que tiene que ver con el trabajo? - dijo Ren mirándola a los ojos.

─ Ehh, bueno..._no es momento para cohibirse Kyoko, tienes que soltarlo todo, _quería tener alguna referencia. _Ya está._

─ Hay maneras más fáciles de tener una referencia, puedes ver una película o…¡No! olvida lo que dije. _Mi Kyoko mirando una de esas películas, nooo, es imperdonable sugerirle eso. _Entiendo, pero...lo que viste fue...quizás fue demasiado para ti.

─ Al principio sí, pero...traté de manejarlo todo como una actriz; yo soy una actriz, y ustedes también, y solo estaban actuando.

─ No puedes estar más en lo cierto. Solo actuamos y no lo dudes para nada. Ahora...respondiendo a tu pregunta. ¿Agradable? pues amo actuar así que hacerlo es agradable; pero no creo que tu pregunta venga por ese lado.

─ Aja - Kyoko se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza ─ ¿Fue agradable para ti como hombre?

─ No. Como hombre no fue agradable. No lo disfruté.

─ ¿Por qué? - Kyoko sabía que solo quería escuchar una respuesta para eso.

─ Porque no eras tu. - Le dijo Ren mirándola a los ojos con seriedad y pasión contenida.

Esto era lo único que Kyoko quería escuchar pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

─ La única manera en que yo vaya a disfrutar de cualquier cosa, es contigo; y ese tipo de cosas no son la excepción.

Nuevamente dejó sin aliento a Kyoko. Y Ren tampoco sabía cómo seguir la conversación.

─ Me dijiste que habías aceptado hacer tus escenas tu misma. - dijo para abordar el tema por otro lado.

─ Así es. - dijo Kyoko sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

─ ¿Y cuando empezarían tus escenas? - dijo Ren cambiando su postura y gestos para relajar el ambiente.

─ Al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños.

─ Eso quiere decir, en tres semanas…

─ Si.

─ Bueno, faltando tan poco y teniendo tan poco tiempo disponible por la grabación, me parece que solo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer.

─ …

─ Practicar juntos. - se quedó en silencio esperando su reacción; pero Kyoko, solo lo miraba sorprendida. ─ Ni creas que voy a permitir que mi querida amiga busque otra manera de tener referencias para su trabajo, y menos que practique con quien sabe Dios.

─ ¡No! ¡No practicaría con nadie más! _Diablos…_

─ _Te tengo. _Entonces está decidido, y esta misma noche empezamos.

Para la mala suerte de Kyoko, Yashiro llegó con un montón de bolsas del supermercado.

.

El tiempo restante se lo pasaron los tres jugando y conversando. Hasta que se tuvieron que cambiar de ropa y Ren cambiar a Angus. Grabaron unas escenas caminando y conversando. Luego regresaron a el set de filmación y se pasaron toda la tarde filmando lo que faltaba de la sesion de fotos de Lele y el pequeño rapto de Angus a Lele a un love hotel. Fue la primera vez que Kyoko actuaba con los dos hermanos así que le fue un poco raro tener que repetir la escena dos veces con un Ren interpretando dos papeles diferentes, y con un doble. Cada vez Kyoko comprobaba más que Ren era el mejor actor de japón.

.

Siendo las ocho de la noche, Ren llevó a Kyoko a su departamento como habían quedado, compraron comida en el camino para no perder tiempo. Luego de cenar se sentaron en la sala con sus guiones en la mano. Yashiro siempre eficiente consiguió el guión de los próximos 2 meses.

─ Veamos… - dijo Ren repasando el guión ─ Han pasado dos años, Lele es más famosa aún y tiene 18 años; mira pero qué coincidencia - dijo sonriéndole a Kyoko ─ Un cazatalentos la descubrió y se la llevó a New York. Aquí es en donde nos volvemos a encontrar.

─ ¿Tu crees que viajemos para grabar esas escenas Kuon? - dijo kyoko sin ocultar su emoción.

─ Supongo que va a depender de la audiencia que tengamos. - le responde Ren con ternura.

─ Bueno - siguió revisando el guión ─ A Lele le pasan muchas cosas malas al llegar a New York y por cosas del destino termina viviendo con un hombre justo en frente del departamento de Eros. Pasan otras cosas...ummm...acá está, esta escena es con Angus, será la primera un poco...más íntima, creo que esta bien para empezar.

─ ¿De qué trata? - dijo una Kyoko algo nerviosa.

─ Angus y Lele van a tener un trabajo juntos, un sesión fotográfica y el director los hace practicar escenas sensuales en un sofá. Prácticamente Lele solo se deja guiar por Angus. ¿Quieres saber qué hacer o quieres improvisar? - Kyoko veía a Ren completamente sumergido en su aura de actor, realmente profesional, realmente lo hacía por ayudarla.

─ ¿Qué sería mejor?

─ Umm, creo que mejor improvisamos, ya que eso te puede servir para las siguientes escenas.

─ Está bien.

─ Bueno voy a quitarme los lentes de contacto y empezamos; tratemos de no hablar y que todo fluya naturalmente.

─ E..está bien.

Ren se alejó y regresó en menos de dos minutos. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado y la jaló suavemente acercándola más a él.

La besó, primero dulcemente para no asustarla, tomando su cabeza por detrás, dejando que Kyoko se acostumbre. Sin que ella se dé cuenta poco a poco la fue recostando en el mueble y él se mantenía sobre ella. Sus labios pasaron a su cuello; Kyoko dió un respingo sorprendida y él hizo sonido para calmarla pero no dejaba de besar su cuello. Le cubrió los ojos y seguía besándola. Ella se retorcía bajo él; el quería pensar que era por nervios o miedo, si fuese por otra cosa perdería la cordura. Pasó a besar su pecho y acariciar un espacio de su cintura que la tela de su blusa arrugada dejaba descubierta. Poco a poco se alejó de ella y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Kyoko respiró entrecortadamente y se sentó a su lado otra vez.

─ Bueno, creo que nos fue bien. - dijo Ren mirándola esperando una reacción; pero Kyoko solo lo veía algo sonrojada. - Acá Angus te dejará una marca en tu pecho.

─ ¿Esa es toda la escena? - dijo Kyoko.

─ Sí, acá Lele no hace nada.

─ Bien.

─ ¿Quieres seguir avanzando en el guión o es suficiente?

─ Sigamos, como dijiste, soy consciente que tenemos muy poco tiempo disponible.

─ Serán muy cansadas las semanas que vienen a decir verdad, todo el día grabando; bueno busquemos otra escena. - dijo Ren revisando el guión nuevamente. ─ _Esto será una tortura, pero me prometí ayudarla y comportarme. _

Después de unos minutos.

─ Bien, esta es con Eros. Estás en su departamento pidiéndole que te ayude a sentirte sensual para tu trabajo. Nuevamente que coincidencia. - dijo Ren brindándole a Kyoko una sonrisa sincera. ─ Acá Lele participa así que te guiaré sobre qué hacer, ¿está bien?

─ Está bien.

Ren fue a ponerse los lentes de contacto nuevamente.

Regresó y llamó a Kyoko a la cocina.

─ ¿Acá?

─ Si, es que tienes que estar en alto y no encuentro otro lugar en mi casa, lo siento.

─ ¿Y que tengo que hacer yo?

─ Umm, responder a mis besos y acariciarme. Ven. - Ren la colocó de espaldas a la barra y la cargó sentándola en esta; el se puso entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Lista? - Kyoko solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Kyoko nerviosa no dejaba de mirarlo. Y él empezó a besarla lentamente, con mucho amor. Cogió las manos de ella y las puso en su propia espalda ─ Acariciame - dijo entre besos. Ella lo hizo mientras que el la besaba y acariciaba levantando su blusa por la espalda; Kyoko hizo lo mismo y levantó su camisa. Ren la levantó de la barra y la aprisionó contra la pared, besándola con mucho deseo, acariciándola. Kyoko solo lo seguía como podía sin saber cómo era que su cuerpo podía reaccionar de esa manera sin saberlo.

Ren se alejó y posó su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos. Luego de un momento se alejó y la miró a los ojos. Empezaron a sonreír y luego rieron.

─ Bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy Kyoko. - dijo jalandola de la mano hasta la sala.

─ Si creo que sí, además ya es bastante tarde.

─ Te quedarás a dormir acá obviamente.

─ Pero…

─ Nada de peros, me estarías haciendo un favor, ya que estoy cansado para llevarte y prefiero amararte a la cama que dejarte ir sola.

─ Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo - dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

─ Me bañaré y iré a dormir, hasta mañana kyoko.

─ Kuon…

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Si, claro. Hasta mañana y que descanses.

Ren se metió a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha.

─ _Estoy perdido, totalmente perdido...como creía yo que iba a soportar todo esto, y solo es el comienzo; me va a volver loco. Y me afecta más a mi que a ella. Cómo me pude ofrecer ha hacer esto...pero era esto o alguien más o hacerlo todo frente a alguién más sin saber qué hacer. Rayos…_

Kyoko sobre la cama en el cuarto de invitados, se tocaba los labios hinchados de recibir tanta atención, atención que jamás habían recibido. Sentía cosas en sus cuerpo que no sabía reconocer ni poner nombre, tal vez era eso de lo que Kanae le habló...deseo...tal vez ella sentía deseo.


	23. Cena romántica: Yashiro y Kanae

*RING RING*

─ ¡Moko-chan!

─ Hola Kyoko, ¿Como estas? ya ni te veo por el departamento.

─ Si, lo siento mucho, las grabaciones duran hasta muy tarde y salgo cuando tu ya te has ido. Estoy muy cansada.

─ Si, es normal cuando ya queda poco para el estreno. ¡Hoy emiten el último capítulo de Box-R!

─ ¡SII! estoy muy emocionada.

─ Tenemos que verlo juntas en casa.

─ Bueno…

─ Kyoko...mañana estrenan The One y seguro lo vas a ver con el elenco; tienes que venir. Además...tengo algo importante que contarte...bueno si no te lo cuento, y te enteras me matas; así que prefiero contártelo lo mas antes posible.

Un día antes.

.

─ Bien; si se les ofrece algo más no duden en llamarme. - dijo un atento camarero a la joven pareja sentada en un apartado del restaurante.

La joven vestía un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; tenía el cabello suelto con un pequeño gancho a un costado; levemente maquillada como para ser noche, pero se veía muy hermosa. El joven vestía un terno gris con corbata rosa y en esta ocasión especial usaba lentes de contacto; cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es modelo o actor.

─ Kanae-chan, espero que disfrutes la cena. La mandé a preparar especialmente para nosotros.

─ Seguro que sí...y...muchas gracias por no invitarme a un restaurante demasiado elegante y ostentoso.

─ Sabía que si hacía eso no te ibas a sentir cómoda; y yo solo quiero que te sientas a gusto conmigo.

─ Siempre me siento a gusto contigo Yukihito-san; pero sí, este ambiente es muy lindo y sencillo a la vez. ¿Había venido aquí antes?

─ Umm, la verdad es que no. Mi amigo es el dueño y vine para la inauguración hace meses, y me ofreció un ambiente cálido y romántico cuando quisiera venir...pero no tenía con quien venir.

Kanae se quedó callada un momento y le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

Estuvieron cenando y hablando de sus trabajos por una hora. Ya se había hecho natural la fluidez de sus conversaciones. A lo largo de un mes de citas, conversaciones telefónicas y encuentros furtivos en el edificio donde vivían; habían ganado confianza mutua y se sentían cómodos en la compañía del otro.

Yashiro había planeado las pocas citas que tuvieron con mucho esmero, sacando algunas pistas de lo ella quería hacer de sus conversaciones.

La había llevado al teatro, a un concierto y a patinar sobre hielo. Kanae descubrió que el joven que siempre estaba al lado de Ren Tsuruga, que siempre iba elegantemente vestido y lucía muy serio y profesional; pues era como cualquier otro joven, divertido, alegre, espontáneo y hasta a veces infantil y algo torpe. Le hacía recordar a Kyoko y eso en parte ayudó a encariñarse tan rápido.

Terminaron la cena y el postre, y Yashiro pidió traer dos copas de champán.

─ Bueno Kanae-chan, permíteme brindar por la maravillosa oportunidad de compartir esta cena contigo. No pude tener mejor compañía. Y también por haberme permitido compartir todo este mes contigo, fue una maravillosa experiencia.

─ Muchas gracias Yukihito-san. Gracias por todo lo que vivimos juntos este mes. Pero...suena como...si se estuviera despidiendo.

─ Bueno...se podría decir que si.

─ Pero…¿por qué?

─ Ya no quiero seguir saliendo contigo de este modo.

─ Yo… - Kanae pocas veces se sentía asustada e insegura, pero con lo que dijo Yashiro se sintió así.

─ No me malinterpretes Kanae-chan. Aunque ha sido solo un mes, siento que ha sido suficiente. Nos hemos conocido más y nos hemos divertido mucho. Eres una mujer madura, seria y responsable; y divertida, jovial y alegre cuando te nace. Estar contigo ya es algo tan natural como respirar. Me encantas Kanae, y si antes te dije que no quería ser simplemente tu amigo, pues ahora lo repito; es más, creo que ya nunca podría ser simplemente tu amigo luego de todo lo que hemos compartido. Estoy enamorado de ti Kanae y no quiero que seas mi amiga - jaló suavemente la mano que Kanea tenía sobre la mesa y la tomó entre sus manos ─ quiero que seas mi novia.

Kanae que lo estaba mirando a los ojos bajó su mirada a sus manos. Observaba su propia mano envuelta entre esas manos más grandes que las de ella, delgadas y suaves.

─ Tus palabras me halagan mucho; y una parte de mi dice que estás ciego y que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. - esto hizo que Yashiro se riera ─ Pero estaría mintiendo y no soy tan buena actriz para negar algo que creo que ya es evidente. - levantó la vista para mirarlo ─ Este tiempo me has demostrado ser un buen hombre y completo; aparte de ser serio y maduro, eres como un niño divertido que hace que yo misma saque la niña que tengo escondida y que tal vez no tuve oportunidad de dejar salir nunca. Y bueno… - posó su otra mano sobre la mano de Yashiro que envolvía la suya ─ yo me he enamorado de ti y me encantaría ser tu novia.

Yashiro la miró dulcemente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

─ Gracias, me haces muy feliz.

Se paró de su sitio y caminó hasta su lado; ella se paró, imaginando que es lo que iba a pasar. Yashiro se acercó a su rostro y le dedicó un tierno y rápido beso en los labios, tan dulce e impregnado de ternura que enterneció mucho a Kanae que lo rodeó con sus brazos envolviendolo en un abrazo que luego no se acordó cuánto tiempo duró.

.

Una vez Kanae le contó lo sucedido a Kyoko, esta se puso a llorar de felicidad; ya que ver a su amiga y su amigo felices juntos era algo maravilloso.

Al día siguiente cuando Kyoko y Ren se reunieron el el departamento de este a ver es estreno de The One; Kyoko le contó lo de Kanae y Yashiro, cosa que Ren ya sabía pero de igual manera compartió la alegría con ella, alegrándose por su amigo y recriminándose por que Yashiro consiguió novia antes que él.

─ _Solo dos semanas más...sólo dos._


	24. Cuenta regresiva

─ ¿No me digas que otra vez será un fiesta extravagante?

─ No lo creo Ren...mira, la invitación es bastante sobria; y el presidente me comentó que solo estaba invitando a los más cercanos.

─ ¿A si? ¿Entonces porqué dice "vestir como reyes y reynas"?

─ Ren...no seas refunfuñón...sé que son días importantes para ti…

Una figura femenina se acercó a ellos muy sonriente.

─ ¡Buenos días Ren-san, Yukihito-san! Veo que ya recibieron sus invitaciones…¿no es grandioso? la pequeña María cada vez crece y crece más. - dijo Kyoko.

─ Buenos días Kyoko-san - dijo Ren sonriente - ¿Esta vez ayudarás en la fiesta?

─ Es cierto...el año pasado lo hiciste. - dijo Yashiro.

─ No - dijo triste - el presidente me dijo que no era necesario por la poca cantidad de invitados.

─ Seguro habrá otra oportunidad para deleitarnos a todos con tu comida Kyoko-san - le dijo Ren.

─ Ehh si, gracias - se sonrojó un poco - bueno tengo que ir a mi camerino a cambiarme. Nos vemos luego.

─ Oye galán...no avergüences a la pequeña Kyoko acá frente a todos. - Yashiro le recriminó.

─ ¿Galán yo? ¿Habla el que tiene una joven y hermosa novia actriz antes que yo?

─ Shhh. No lo ocultamos, pero tampoco lo vamos a gritar hasta que Kanae debute oficialmente.

─ Bueno...es algo obvio que irán juntos a la fiesta ¿No?

─ Claro, iré con mi hermosa novia. Y ya anda a tu camerino tú también, que hay mucho por filmar.

─ _Novia… - _Ren iba pensando camino a su camerino - _¿Algún día podré decirle así a Kyoko? mientras más se acerca su cumpleaños más lento pasa el tiempo._

.

Las semanas pasadas han estado repletas de trabajo, y la historia de la novela ha avanzado mucho.

Cuando Lele llegó a Japón se enteró que su abuela había fallecido y esto derrumbó su mundo. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar al modelaje pero su tía la obligó a seguir por el contrato vigente que tenían; tras esto Lele trabaja incansablemente, pero sin pasión. A pesar de eso Lele es muy exitosa como modelo y se hace conocida. Un año pasa como si nada.

Mientras tanto Angus y Eros siguen triunfando cada uno en lo suyo.

Por cosas del destino un amigo de Eros va en busca de modelos a Japón y compra el contrato de Lele por un precio exorbitante.

Ahora que todos están en Nueva York, una nueva aventura se asoma. Y más aún si Lele termina viviendo en un edificio justo al frente del de Eros y con un hombre que es su amigo y trabaja con el.

[

─ No nos hemos visto desde hace algunos meses ¿no me has echado de menos? - dijo Feidna - ¿O estás enfadado conmigo por lo del anuncio?

─ El anuncio no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿Por qué estaría enfadado? Angus es el que está enfadado contigo, a pesar que no quiere trabajar contigo...que lo cambies así nada más, tampoco es agradable - Eros le responde.

─ Lo hice apropósito para enfadarle. ¿Quién le dijo que me odie?

─ El no te odia por eso, pero no lo puedes evitar. ¿Quién te manda a hacerle daño a su querido hermano?

─ Entonces...tengo miedo, por si el me va a odiar más aún, ahora. La razón por la que he venido hoy aquí, era para decirte que me he enamorado otra vez.

─ ¿Estás hablando enserio ahora mismo? Me gustaría que pararas de hacer cosas que pueden herirte a ti misma Feidna.

─ Si salgo herida estarás ahí para consolarme, así que no me da miedo.

─ ¡No podré permanecer a tu lado siempre!

─ Solo espera...deséame felicidad, es todo lo que necesitas hacer por mi. Yo...definitivamente conseguiré lo que quiero.

]

─ Bien, acá termina la relación de Eros con Feidna. Fumine-san dejará la grabación unas semanas para hacer otro proyecto. Deesenle suerte.

Todos sus compañeros la aplaudieron y se acercaron a despedirse.

─ Ren-san cambise rápido que le toca una escena de Angus con Lele.

─ Está bien director.

.

Luego de unos minutos cambiaron escenografía y Angus y Lele tenían una escena en un supermercado. Junto con Leo, el amigo con el quien vive Lele y un amigo de Angus.

[

─ Este mundo es un pañuelo - dice Angus sorprendiendo a Lele que se encontraba con Leo en un supermercado. ─ Escuché que estabas en Nueva York, pero no pensé encontrarte tan pronto. No has cambiado mucho.

─ _¿No he cambiado mucho? ¿Por qué he sentido que lo ha dicho con malas intenciones?_

─ Oye Leo, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de ZAC?

─ Habrá muchas estrellas, sería un desperdicio no ir. - responde Leo.

─ Han invitado a muchos novatos a la fiesta...el viejo dice que quiere escoger a la modelo que será mi pareja.

─ _¿Por qué Angus me está mirando así? Si, si, no fui invitada._

─ Bueno nos vemos Leo. - Angus se aleja.

─ ¿Ya se van? - pregunta Lele.

─ Si...que bueno, parace que Angus será feliz por un tiempo.

Lele se percata que Angus abraza al joven con el que estaba y de pronto lo besa en los labios.

─ _¡¿Es su novio?! Había escuchado que era bisexual, pero verlo con mis propios ojos...que frustración._

]

─ ¡Corten! - en director se acercó para hablar con Ren y el otro actor, para hablar en silencio, luego de un momento volvió a hablar. ─ ¡Bien! queda otra escena en las calles de Nueva York. Tsuruga-san vuelva a ser Eros por favor. Kyoko-san toca retoque de maquillaje. Disculpa que te haga cambiar seguido de personaje Tsuruga-san, las escenografías están recién terminadas.

─ No se preocupe director, no es molestia.

En el camino a sus camerinos Kyoko y Ren se encontraron y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente con mucho interés.

─ Si quieres decirme algo, puedes decirlo kyoko-san - dijo Ren alegremente por su obvia curiosidad.

─ ¿Cómo fue?...quiero decir…desde mi ángulo si pareció…real...

─ ¿Te refieres al beso?

─ Si - bajó la cabeza una tímida Kyoko.

─ Si lo fue, fue real.

─ Y…¿no se sintió raro?

─ Lo mismo nos preguntó el director, para serte sincero. Fue un poco difícil para ambos, es mi primera escena de ese tipo; pero fue un buen comienzo.

─ Nunca me dejo de sorprender con su capacidad Ren-san.

─ Y se que tu me sorprenderás con la tuya.

Se separaron para entrar a habitaciones separadas, una frente a la otra, manteniendo sus miradas hasta que cerraron la puerta.

[ Lele frustrada camina cerca a su casa y termina pensativa en un pequeño puente.

─ Esta fotografía…- Lele tiene en la mano la fotografía de Angus que le inspiró a ser modelo ─ siempre la he tenido en la cartera. esto es por lo que me convertí en modelo. Pensar que una vez estuve atraída por el Angus de esta fotografía. Sin embargo, los pequeños encuentros que tuve con el...poco a poco lo fui descubriendo...esta persona en la fotografía, en realidad no existe, y esto sólo fue la magia creada por la cámara. - Lele se dispone a echar la fotografía al río ─ Gracias por acompañarme durante tanto tiempo...es hora de deshacerme de "él" - ella hace el gesto, pero no puede tirar la fotografía ─ ¿No soy capaz de tirarlo?

Alguien le arrebata la fotografía de sus manos.

─ Déjame ayudarte. - Un Angus con el cabello recogido, gorro y lentes de sol aparece a su lado y tira la fotografía al río.

─ ¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Cómo puedes tirar las cosas que no son tuyas?

─ Solo sentí que te querias deshacerte de eso. Así que te eche una mano.

─ ¡¿Quién te pidió ser tan entrometido?! Esa fotografía me ha acompañado por dos años.

─ ¿Qué diablos te gusta de esa fotografía? ¿No sería mejor confesarte directamente a la persona real?

─ ¡Nunca entenderías! La persona de la foto me gusta más que la persona real.

─ Esto es una gran noticia, hay alguien a quien no le gusta el Angus real.

─ ¡Si! Es verdad. Me siento como si hubiera estado saliendo con una alucinación.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de tu alucinación? Siento curiosidad.

─ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? La expresión se ve como un alma herida ansiando la libertad. Me hizo enamorarme de él con sólo una mirada. Quería seguir sus pasos en este mundo para abrazarle y reconfortarle. Este fue el porqué de que me convirtiera en modelo. Soñé que sería capaz de estar cerca de él algún día. Pero cuando finalmente estuve cerca de él. No sentí lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que vi la fotografía. Él...no era la persona de esa fotografía. Esa persona en realidad no existe.

─ ¿Y si te digo que esa persona sí existe, y que yo soy el medelo de esa fotografía?

Lele recuerda todo lo que ha pasado con Eros y cambia completamente.

─ Hey, hey. ¿Y qué hay con esa mirada brillante de enamorada que me estás dando? ¿No me digas que has cambiado tu "objetivo" hacia mí ahora que has escuchado mi broma?

─ ¡Te voy a matar! Devuelveme la fotografía.

─ ¿Cómo te voy a devolver algo que ya fue tirado?

Ella empezó a corretearlo por todos lados; pero algo en su corazón de Lele quería creer que lo que él dijo no fuera una broma.

]

.

[

─ Toma, come este perro caliente. - dice Eros.

─ Emm, Judy me aconsejó que perdiera algunos kilos; dice que hay algunas agencias que piensan que debería hacerlo. Pero tengo muchísima hambre.

─ Bueno, tu cintura es dos centímetros más ancha y tus muslos uno. ¡Debes bajar de peso! ¡Confiscado! - Eros le quita el perro caliente de las manos.

Lele en un impulso por recuperarlo le quita el gorro y los lentes de sol, y se tropieza cuando ve sus ojos. Eros la coge por la cintura; al darse cuenta, la acerca más y la presiona contra él.

─ Con tu corazón latiendo de ese modo, voy a pensar que me estás seduciendo.

Lele no se puede ni mover cuando él la acerca y la besa en los labios.

]

─ ¡Corte! Genial chicos, una escena muy tierna. Estoy seguro que encantará a todos.

Ren y Kyoko se separan y se acercan al director.

─ Ahora, es aquí cuando esta escena se une a la que grabamos hace una semana en exteriores. El amigo de albergue de Ren lo reconoce, y de este modo Lele se entera que Eros tuvo que crecer separado de Angus por el rechazo de sus padres y que él ha tenido una vida pasada muy triste, pero que su meta era proteger a su hermano de todo sufrimiento, y por eso no quiere que Angus se entere de nada. Ay ay ay - el director se abraza a sí mismo ─ esta historia es demasiado perfecta; y ustedes chicos - dice agarrando de las manos a Ren y Kyoko ─ Hacen una pareja perfecta, se ven tan bien juntos. Todo está saliendo perfecto.

─ Muchas gracias director - Kyoko fue la primera en responder ─ damos todo nuestro esfuerzo.

─ Si director; deseamos que la novela triunfe.

─ Gracias, son tan considerados.

.

Yashiro tuvo que rescatarlos a ambos de los halagos del director, para que puedan cambiarse y seguir grabando.

Al final del día, el director los reunió a todos para felicitarlos porque la primera semana de emisión de la novela fue un éxito y los puntos de sintonía iban por las nubes. Algo que era increíble sabiendo que era un estudio nuevo y director nuevo; pero teniendo tanto talento en los actores era algo de esperar. La historia de amor de Lele y Eros había cautivado a todo el mundo.

.

Ren, Yashiro y Kyoko se encontraban en el auto de Ren de regreso a sus casas, como costumbre.

─ ¿Kyoko-san mañana no te toca grabar, no? - le pregunta Ren a Kyoko que se encontraba a su lado.

─ No, tengo el día libre.

─ ¿Y que vas ha hacer Kyoko-chan? hace mucho no tienes un día libre. - pregunta Yashiro.

─ El presidente me programó una cita con Musa-sama. La verdad no se por que es necesario. Es la fiesta de María-chan, no la mía.

─ Bueno, seguro la pequeña María le dijo a su abuelo que lo haga. No le tomes mucha importancia. - la tranquilizó Yashiro.

─ Si, seguro es eso; sabes como es Maria-chan, y más aún cuanto te quiere. - esta vez fue Ren.

─ Si, bueno...no tengo opción ¿verdad?, todo para que Maria-chan sea feliz.

.

Kyoko entró a su departamento despidiéndose en la puerta de Ren y Yashiro.

─ Bien Ren, dime, ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Bueno, tal vez, porque me estás siguiendo a mi departamento…¿será?

─ Ahh, jeje, bueno ya...solo me falta una cosa Yashiro.

─ ¿Y esta cuál es?

─ Sacarme los nervios de encima.

Entraron al departamento de Yashiro y en suelo habían bolsas y bolsas de adornos, globos y helio.

─ Bueno al menos la decoración ya llegó. - dijo Yashiro ─ lo de tus nervios, pues yo no podré ayudarte, lo siento Ren.

─ He esperado tanto, y he estado tan impaciente; pero ahora faltado solo una semana…¿y si me dice que no?

─ ¿Cómo crees que te va a decir que no? basta con mirarlos juntos Ren.

─ Si, pero últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para pasarla a solas; solo los ensayos en mi casa, pero los tuve que cancelar.

─ Verdad. ¿Y por qué los cancelaste Ren?

─ Estaba perdiendo la cordura, y era...muy peligroso.

─ ¿Y ella no te dijo nada?

─ Le dije que por favor no preguntara, y que esperara un poco para retomar los ensayos. Como siempre, me entendió sin problemas.

─ Dulce Kyoko-chan.

─ Y yo soy un mal hombre.

.

Al día siguiente, Jelly Woods llevó a Kyoko a una tienda de vestidos. Donde le hizo probarse uno tras otro. Terminaron llevándose uno, y el otro lo separó en secreto en la tienda.

Fueron por los zapatos donde nuevamente separó el segundo par y se llevó otro.

─ Kyoko-chan, tengo un encargo muy importante de parte del presidente.

─ ¿Cúal es Musa-sama?

─ Pues me han contado que has aprendido a maquillarte muy bien.

─ Bueno, si, para varias escenas de Lele tuve que hacerlo frente a cámaras.

─ Pues para que sigas practicando, tengo encargado comprarte tu propio set de maquillaje. - le dijo Jelly con una sonrisa.

─ ¡No! no puedo aceptarlo Musa-sama.

─ Kyoko, tu ya pagaste el vestido y los zapatos. Además es un gasto de la agencia. Para entrenamiento de su actriz revelación.

─ Pero…

─ Nada de peros, entra en esa tienda y escoge lo que quieras. Yo tengo que llamar a "darling" y decirle que aceptaste gustosa.

Kyoko entró a la tienda ya sin ninguna excusa que decir.

─ Hello darling, el plan fue un éxito.

─ Me alegra escucharlo. En estos momentos todos están recibiendo sus invitaciones para el primer evento. Cuando termines, trae a la pequeña Kyoko acá, para poder comunicarle a la prensa de su debut.

─ Con mucho gusto darling. Allá vamos.

* * *

Hola. Si, lo sé, tengo muchas explicaciones que dar por mi desaparición.

No quiero contarles todo el drama; pero para resumir. Tuve que ser hospitalizada y operada, por un problema de salud que venía arrastrando. Ya estoy bien, y recuperándome en casa. Hice muchos intentos de escribir desde el hospital; hasta mandé a llevar mi notebook, pero me fue imposible, carecía de inspiración. Mil disculpas a las que siguen esta historia. Porfis porfis.

Ahora les he traído este capítulo recién salido del horno, para que curemos nuestra abstinencia juntas.

Muchos besos, miles y miles. Eme aquí de vuelta.

XXX


	25. Debut y Maria-chan

─ Con mucho gusto darling. Allá vamos.

.

─ Pequeña Kyoko, he hecho que vengas acá para darte una noticia. Toma - el presidente estiró la mano con una invitación, pero no se la entregó a Kyoko, sino a Jelly quien recibió emocionada el papel ─ lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo entregarte una invitación a tu propia fiesta.

─ ¡¿Queee?! Pero presidente yo no necesito una fiesta, ya hizo suficiente el año pasado, además es el cumpleaños de Maria-chan, la fiesta es para ella…

─ Espera Kyoko-chan...nadie dijo que se trataba de un fiesta de cumpleaños.

─ ¿No? ¿Entonces?

─ Es una fiesta por tu debut.

─ ¿QUEEEEEE?

─ Pequeña, no esperabas que no celebraríamos tu debut; mucho menos después que lo anunciaremos oficialmente el 24, osea mañana, antes de la fiesta de mi nieta.

─ Pero...es el día de Maria-chan.

─ Ummm bueno si, tienes razón...tal vez debamos hacer la fiesta otro día. Tal vez un almuerzo entre tus amigos y compañeros más cercanos no sea suficiente; podríamos hacerlo en un crucero e invitar a todos los medios...o un viaje a Miami…

─ ¡No! la fiesta que organizó será suficiente señor presidente, muchas gracias.

─ Eso creía. - el presidente le brinda una sonrisa tierna. ─ Bueno, eso es todo Kyoko-chan, tenemos mucho que hacer, puedes irte.

Kyoko se despidió y agradeció todo; sabía que lo del crucero y el viaje solo era una estrategia para que aceptara su fiesta, pero estaba muy feliz y emocionada por todo lo que iba a suceder.

Como no tenía nada que hacer fue a la sección Loveme y sentada recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la agencia. Hizo muchos amigos, encontró una carrera que la apasiona, y se enamoró. Pensó en Ren y en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. De pronto se acordó algo que hablaron no hace mucho tiempo. Llegaba su debut...cumplía 18 años...todas las condiciones se cumplían. Se puso muy nerviosa...hace semanas que ambos no tenían oportunidad de conversar muy bien, solo habían sido amigos como él le prometió. Y si el ya no sentía nada por ella...si se había olvidado su amor dándose cuenta que podían ser buenos amigos...ella no podría soportarlo...estaba enamorada de él…

Cómo convocado por el destino, sonó su celular con el tono que le había asignado y kyoko saltó del asiento nerviosa; tomó aire y contestó.

─ Hola Kuon ¿cómo estás?

─ Hola Kyoko, bien, estoy en un descanso de la filmación. ¿Qué tal te fue en las compras?

─ Muy bien, Musa-san es tan linda como siempre.

─ Que bueno. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

─ Estoy en la agencia en la sección Loveme. Mañana…

─ Es tu debut. Lo sé, tengo mi invitación.

─ ¿Lo sabías? Eres cruel, debiste decirme.

─ No me correspondía a mí hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

─ Bueno...estoy feliz...pero algo nostálgica. Extrañaré la sección Loveme, dejar a las chicas solas…

─ Estoy seguro de que Kanae-san se graduará pronto, el presidente no se pierde de nada...y también estoy seguro que encontrará nuevas reclutas y ellas nunca dejarán de ser tus amigas.

─ Si, lo sé, gracias Kuon, tu siempre me reconfortas.

─ Para eso están los amigos Kyoko. Bueno ya tengo que regresar, Yashiro me está haciendo señas extrañas… - Yashiro estaba bailando dando vueltas y dibujando corazones en el aire. ─ Lo siento, pero no podré verte hasta mañana en tu debut.

─ Está bien...no te preocupes. - dijo algo triste Kyoko ─ Hasta mañana Kuon…

─ Kyoko..._te amo...no, no puedo decirle eso..._hasta mañana.

Cuando colgó Kyoko sintió que algo malo pasaba con Ren, pensó en llamar a Yashiro, pero justo en ese momento Kanae y Chiori entraron por la puerta. Insistieron en organizar una despedida para Kyoko de la sección Loveme en su departamento, así que fueron de compras para cocinar, rentaron una película y fueron a casa.

Lo que Kyoko no sabía es que cuando Ren le llamó, él no estaba filmando ni nada. Se encontraba en el departamento de Yashiro, rodeado de adornos y globos.

.

Al día siguiente las chicas despertaron desperdigadas en la sala; se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando y se quedaron dormidas. Kyoko que estaba sobre un tatami en el piso fue la primera en despertar por un mensaje que le llegó al celular. Emocionada fue a verlo pero no era quien creía; era Musa, diciendo que en una hora llegaba y espera encontrarlas a todas bañadas y desayunadas. Kyoko despertó a sus amigas y las mandó a la ducha mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. Justo terminaron de desayunar cuando Musa llegaba con un par de maletas y Maria-chan con ella.

Todas las chicas se divirtieron y rieron, mientras Musa les ayudaba a maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse. Todas tenían vestidos nuevos, y Kyoko se alegró que el suyo no destacara mucho.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Yashiro; Ren que había pasado la noche allí esperaba que llegaran los últimos detalles de su decoración.

Kanae salió escondida de su departamento a pedido de Yashiro para que dé el visto bueno. Encontró el lugar transformado en un paraíso, lleno de globos y flores.

─ Ren-san, Kyoko estará encantada, lo que han hecho es maravilloso.

─ Te equivocas Kanae, Ren lo ha hecho casi todo, dijo acercándose y tomando su mano disimuladamente.

─ Bueno, eso me da más esperanzas, gracias Kanae-san. ¿Cómo van ustedes? La limusina no tarda en llegar.

─ Ya estamos casi listas.

─ Bien, iré por unas cosas. - Fue hacia la habitación de invitados.

Yashiro aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novia.

─ Déjame decirte Kanae que estás hermosa, bueno siempre lo estás, pero hoy no podré apartar mi mirada de ti ni un momento, tendré que cuidar que ningún hombre se te acerque.

Kanae rió nerviosa.

─ Gracias Yukihito, tu también estás muy guapo. - Yashiro iba vestido con un terno plomo y una corbata turquesa, a juego con el vestido de kanae. Ella hizo un gesto de ajustarle la corbata.

─ ¿Crees que alguien se de cuenta que vamos a juego?

─ Mejor si lo hacen, para que sepan que eres mía. - ella sonrió ─ Por cierto…¿Estás segura de que me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?...yo me puedo ir a un hotel, además Chiori-chan se puede incomodar.

─ Emmm...Chiori pasará la noche con su familia.

─ Ahh, ya veo.

Ren regresó.

─ ¿Yashiro...metiste mi smokin en mi auto no?

─ Si Ren, estoy seguro...y ya cálmate un poco que todo irá bien. Seguro Sebastian ya debe haber llegado a la mansión del presidente.

─ Bueno, será mejor que regrese, o se darán cuenta que me fui. - dijo Kanae despidiéndose y saliendo.

─ ¿Seguro no tienes problemas con cederme tu departamento esta noche Yashiro?

─ No, ninguno.

.

─ Chicas ¿Listas? Me acaban de informar que nuestro transporte ya llegó.

Todas se pararon en cerca a la puerta con sus bolsos. Kyoko tenía su nuevo set de maquillaje en una maletita, aunque no sabía porqué Musa-sama le hacía llevarlo.

Bajaron por el ascensor al estacionamiento subterráneo, y vieron una enorme limusina blanca aparcada justo frente a ellas, y cinco hombres parados esperandolas.

La primera que reaccionó fue Maria, corrió a los brazos de su papá y lo abrazó. Luego Jelly Woods se acercó al presidente quien le ayudó a subir sus maletas y luego subieron a la limosina.

Yashiro se acercó a Kanae, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella; luego la guió a la limosina y entraron. Al mismo tiempo Chiori se encontraba con su acompañante; un joven que conoció en una grabación y el cual la quiso acompañar cuando se enteró del debut de su amiga.

Ren y Kyoko se quedaron solos. El vestía un terno azul noche, con una camisa blanca y una corbata dorada. Llevaba su cabello largo, que ya estaba por los hombros, recogido en una media cola. Kyoko se quedó mirándolo impactada sin darse cuenta que se acercaba a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado él se agachó lentamente y le dio un delicado y rápido beso en el cachete.

─ Hola Kyoko, estas muy hermosa.

Kyoko vestía un vestido largo corte sirena color perla; tenía el cabello castaño recogido y un maquillaje en tonos dorados y labios encendidos. Kyoko había opinado que era demasiado serio para ella, pero Musa-sama le dijo que ya era una adulta, y que tenía que brindar una imagen como tal, y mucho más en su debut.

─ Gra..cias Ren. Tu te ves muy...guapo. - dijo Kyoko titubeando como hace tiempo no lo hacía con el.

─ Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos o el presidente, que por cierto nos está mirando; nos empiece a gritar. Vamos.

Ren le ofreció su brazo y juntos entraron a la ya llena limusina y partieron. En el camino el presidente les explicó que toda la prensa estaría reunida a las afueras de su mansión en el jardín y que allí sería la conferencia de prensa. Saldrían por parejas y les tomarían fotos. Allá estarán reunidos, el Taisho y su esposa, amigos de cercanos de kyoko y personas de la agencia.

Cuando llegaron fue exactamente como el presidente les contó. Luego de las fotos y que se acomodaran, el presidente tomó la palabra.

─ Buenos días. Agradezco a la prensa que aceptó venir gustosa en este día tan especial. Tengo el agrado de oficializar el debut de uno de los mejores talentos que tenemos en la agencia. Muchos de ustedes ya la conocen. Su nombre es Kyoko. - Kyoko se acercó a su lado e hizo una reverencia. ─ ustedes la han visto actuar en un comercial, un pv, en novelas en Black Moon, Box R, y ahora en The One. Estamos muy orgullosos de su trabajo y esperamos grandes cosas de ella.

Todos aplaudieron y a la señal del presidente Kyoko se acercó al micrófono.

─ Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Han sido dos años muy productivos para mi en mi formación profesional; agradezco a mis compañeros, amigos y a la prensa por su apoyo; y principalmente a presidente Takarada-san por confiar en mi. Espero no decepcionarlos y demostrarles mi talento. Gracias.

Nuevamente todos aplaudieron.

─ Bueno, señores de la prensa, muchas gracias por venir. Sobre alguna novedad les estaremos informando. Pueden retirarse.

El presidente creyó que lo mejor era hacer una conferencia corta y concisa, sin darle pie a los periodistas a llenar de preguntas a Kyoko, principalmente sobre su acompañante. El hecho de que todos llegaron juntos podía disimular el apego y relacionarlo a que por ser su sempai la acompañaba.

.

Cuando entraron todos a la casa, Sebastian los dirigió a el patio trasero, en donde algunas mesas estaban sobriamente decoradas acorde al color del vestido de kyoko, al igual que globos y flores. Todos se sentaron y el presidente tomó la palabra.

─ Bueno, muchas gracias por venir a todos. Estamos en esta ocasión reunidos para celebrar el debut oficial de Kyoko, espero pequeña, que esta pequeña fiesta sea de tu agrado, yo se que sí, la hice especialmente pensado en tí, y conteniendome en hacer muchas cosas más. - le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Kyoko respondió igual. ─ Ahora brindemos, para que nuestra Kyoko siga triunfando y nos de satisfacciones muchísimos años más. ¡Salud!. - todos respondieron al brindis y conjuntamente cayeron flores del cielo, y Kyoko pensó, que alguna extravagancia le tenía que permitir.

Todos la saludaron amablemente y felicitaron. Luego sirvieron el almuerzo y conversaron con música tranquila. LLegado un punto de la tarde, el presidente se despidió de algunas personas quedando los más cercanos, y otros cuantos empezaron a llegar al salón principal.

─ Bien amigos, pasemos todos al salón principal que llegó el momento de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi preciosa nieta.

.

─ Kyoko - le dijo Ren mientras se sentaban en una nueva mesa, distinguida con sus nombres, junto a Kanae y Yashiro. Toda la decoración era hermosa, llena de globos y serpentinas, y muchos niños corrían de un lado a otro, solo un pequeño grupo de adultos se había quedado. ─ ¿Te gustó tu fiesta?

─ La verdad el presidente debió sufrir mucho organizándola - dijo Yashiro ─ ha sido una reunión muy hermosa, pero bastante sobria para su gusto.

─ El presidente pensó en Kyoko, y sabe que ella se hubiese incomodado si lo hacía exagerado. - dijo kanae.

─ A mi me encantó, ha sido muy hermoso todo, no me puedo quejar de nada. - dijo Kyoko.

─ Eso supuse. - dijo Ren sonriéndole.

A lo largo de la tarde, bailaron entre ellos y cantaron cumpleaños, abrieron muchos regalos y volvieron a bailar.

En un rincón Yashiro le pasaba sus llaves a Ren sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Por otro lado Jelly Woods se acercó a Kyoko y la llevó a otra habitación.

─ ¿Qué sucede Musa-sama?

─ Kyoko, pequeña, ¿Recuerdas que te hice traer tu maquillaje?

─ Siii.

─ Bien. - dijo cerrando la puerta y prendiendo la luz de la habitación, que terminó siendo un lujoso cuarto de estar.

Jelly se acercó a un closet y sacó un hermoso vestido color coral, con la falda hasta las rodillas lleno de tul. En la tienda Kyoko cuando lo vió se enamoró, pero Jelly le había dicho que era poco serio para la ocasión y lo compró a escondidas.

Kyoko no entendía nada.

─ Bien ahora quiero que te refresques un poco en ese baño, te pongas el vestido y retoques tu maquillaje con algunos colores que te gusten.

─ ¿Cómo…?

─ Rápido, tenemos poco tiempo. - Jelly empujó a Kyoko al baño, le dio el vestido y cerró la puerta.

Kyoko ya en el baño, se quedó un minuto mirándose al espejo sin saber que hacer ni qué pasaba. Cuando Musa-sama le gritó que se apurara, empezó a cambiarse. Salió con su vestido de ensueño puesto y el rostro iluminado. Jelly la sentó frente a un espejo y le alcanzó su maletín. A Kyoko no le quedó de otra que maquillarse con el color del vestido y soltó su cabello que quedó con rizos leves en las puntas, que le llegaban sobre el busto.

Tocaron a la puerta y Kanae entró llevando un ramo de rosas del color de su vestido con una nota.

Kyoko se quedó perpleja en su lugar agarrando el ramo mirando asombrada la nota que decía.

" _Hola mi dulce y hermosa Kyoko-chan. Te estarás preguntando qué pasa. Pues tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti. ¿Por qué, te preguntas? Pues no me he olvidado qué día es mañana, tal vez tu si mi pequeña distraída. Ahora quiero que vayas al garage que está por la parte posterior de la mansión; no te perderás, hay un camino de velas que te guiará. No culpes a nadie por no decirte nada, todos fueron mis cómplices. Ahora camina y ven a mi encuentro mi Kyoko. Kuon."_

─ ¿Có...mo?

─ Pues…- dijo Kanae ─ apura Kyoko...que todo ha sido preparado para esto, no hagas esperar al autor de este plan.

─ Pero yo ...no.

─ ¿No qué? ¿No quieres verlo?

─ Siiii...pero...no entiendo…¿Por qué?

─ Bueno eso tendrás que preguntarle a él.

Jelly le echó un poco de perfume y le ayudó a pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

─ Vamos pequeña, que todos queremos cenar y no podremos hacerlo si siguen acá.

─ Ohhh, esta bien, entonces me iré, deben estar de hambre.

─ _Ay Kyoko que inocente._ Si yo también tengo hambre, anda. - dijo Kanae.

Así Kyoko salió cargando sus rosas, y a un lado pudo ver la primera vela que le indicaba el camino.

Siguió caminando al ritmo de sus acelerados latidos, hasta que llegó a un lugar más iluminado y encontró a Ren caminado de un lado al otro, al lado de su auto. Cuando la vio paró en seco y se quedó mudo.

Una nerviosa Kyoko llegó a su lado. El también se había cambiado; tenía un smoking plomo y una corbata michi del color de su vestido; y ahora tenía el cabello recogido en una cola pequeña.

─ Gra..cias por las flores Ren…

─ Kuon...soy Kuon, y de nada Kyoko-chan. Emmm pues será mejor que nos vayamos.

─ ¿A donde?

─ Ahh, pues no sería una sorpresa si te lo digo. Vamos. - él agarró su mano y la ayudó a entrar al asiento del pasajero, acomodando el tul de su vestido. Le abrochó el cinturón y Kyoko puedo oler su perfume dejándola en las nubes.

Se sentó en el sitio del conductor y abrochó su cinturón.

─ Déjame decirte que la señorita Jelly se equivocó.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Me dijo que ibas a estar hermosa, pero hermosa es una palabra que no alcanza para describirte.


	26. Sueño de una noche de invierno

Kyoko no sabía a dónde se dirigían, solo atinaba a mirar nerviosa por la ventana. No hablaron nada, era un silencio aplastante lleno de tensión.

De un momento a otro Kyoko reconoció la calle como la que iba a su edificio.

─ Emmm, ¿a dónde vamos Kuon?

─ Ahh bueno...pronto lo sabrás, no impacientes.

Ren entró al estacionamiento del edificio; la guió dulcemente al ascensor y apretó el número de piso sin que ella lo viera.

Cuando Kyoko vio su piso pasar estaba aún más confundida.

Salieron del ascensor y Ren la tomó de la mano para caminar. Por dentro se encontraba muy nervioso ya que no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Kyoko; pero por fuera sonreía a la cara de confusión de su amada.

Legaron a la puerta pararon.

─ Kyoko, - vió su reloj y puso la llave en la cerradura ─ aunque aún faltan un par de horas, quiero desearte de todo corazón un feliz cumpleaños. - abrió la puerta.

Kyoko sin pensarlo entró en lo que parecía un lugar de fantasía. Todo estaba lleno de globos, guirnaldas y flores del color de su vestido, enmarcando una mesa pequeña hermosamente decorada. Ella no podía creerlo, había escapado del mundo real para soñar.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la despertó y volteó a mirar al hombre que la sumergió en ese mundo de fantasía.

─ Pensarás que es demasiado - dijo él ─ pero lo siento no pude evitarlo, es un día muy especial para ti, y...yo quería compartirlo contigo. Disculpa si he sido egoísta al querer monopolizarte para mi, pero...cumples 18 años, y yo tengo...que…¿Kyoko?

Kyoko le miraba compungida y con los ojos llorosos.

─ ¿Kyoko estás bien? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿A sido demasiado? Por favor dime algo.

Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

─ Si...es un día muy especial - comenzó a hablar entre pequeños sollozos con su rostro escondido en su pecho. ─ yo también quiero compartirlo contigo...no has sido para nada egoísta...y claro que no has hecho nada malo. - levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo ─ Muchas gracias Kuon, todo esto es un sueño y es maravilloso.

Al tener el rostro de Kyoko tan cerca de el, Ren se vio tentado a besarla, pero en sus planes no estaba hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Así que le acarició la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

─ Que alivio, no estaba seguro de que te iba a gustar.

─ ¿Cómo que no? - Kyoko se separó y señaló todo ─ es tan hermoso. ¿Estamos en el departamento de Yukihito-san no?

─ Exacto.

─ Emmm, bueno, entonces…¿lo esperamos para cenar?

─ Este...no, él ya cenó en la fiesta seguro.

─ Ahh, si es cierto.

─ Pero no te preocupes, nadie nos interrumpirá hoy, el pasará la noche en otro lugar.

Kyoko se puso roja como un tomate.

─ Pero ya no hablemos de eso, ven y siéntate que debes estar hambrienta. - Ren la guió a la mesa, le ayudó a sentarse y prendió las velas. ─ Ahora serviré la cena, pero no te preocupes que yo no la cociné. - sonrió para ella y fue a la cocina.

Kyoko se quedó embelesada con la decoración y con Ren; que se haya tomado el trabajo de organizar todo con su agenda tan recargada, y solo por ella.

─ _Estoy en el reino de las hadas, todo es tan hermoso, es un sueño. Y pensar que lo hizo para mi. Parece la historia de una princesa y su príncipe, cenando a la luz de las velas. _

Sin que se de cuenta, ya tenía un plato frente suyo y Ren estaba sentado mirándola.

─ ¿Donde estabas pequeña Kyoko?

─ Emmm, disculpa Kuon, mi imaginación voló.

─ Jeje no te preocupes, siempre y cuando regreses a mi.

Kyoko rió nerviosa.

─ Bueno, cenemos, que a decir verdad, yo también muero de hambre.

Kyoko rió sorprendida.

Ambos cenaron conversando y riendo, acordándose de sus cumpleaños pasado y los regalos que se hicieron. Kyoko seguía creyendo que la princesa rosa realmente nació de la rosa, hasta que Ren confesó. Y Ren le contó que siempre llevaba el borrego consigo y realmente le servía para descansar; a lo que Kyoko admitió haberlo visto usándolo una vez.

Sin pensarlo el tiempo pasó muy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Ren, y el momento serio tenía que llegar, antes de que la media noche llegara. Él recogió los platos y sirvió un vino espumante dulce que a Kyoko le encantó.

─ No creo que haya problema si tomas, ya que falta tan solo una hora para que seas mayor de edad.

─ No lo creo, además es una ocasión especial. - rió.

─ Kyoko...bueno...discúlpame.

─ ¿Por qué? - las alarmas de Kyoko sonaron.

─ Tengo que arruinar este momento...yo tengo...necesito contarte algo.

─ _Era cierto...todo lo que pensé es cierto. Seguro él se ha enamorado de alguien más, por eso ha estado más distante. Claro, es algo lógico, yo ya cumplo 18 y según lo que acordamos luego de eso teníamos que hablar; pero ahora esta cena es como disculpa a no poder corresponderle, ya que al cumplir 18 años yo estaría ilusionada. Está bien, todo estará bien, tengo que estar tranquila._

─ Hay algo que necesitas saber...algo totalmente personal, y que no le he contado a nadie.

─ Kuon, tu puedes contarme lo que sea.

─ Gracias, pero...esto tal vez cambie las cosas entre los dos…

─ Sea lo que sea siempre podrás contar conmigo. _Me dolerá verte feliz con otra persona pero somos adultos...siempre serás mi amigo...aunque te ame._

─ Yo… - Ren se puso tenso, puso los codos sobre la mesa y se agarró la cabeza escondiendo su rostro. ─ Kyoko...yo...lo siento mucho...por favor discúlpame, tú no te mereces esto, no debí ocultartelo tanto tiempo, y menos a ti.

─ Kuon… - Kyoko estiró la mano y acariciando la mano de él hizo que la mirara ─ _seguro tienes miedo de lastimarme, de que mi corazón se rompa nuevamente, pero yo soy diferente, tu me hiciste diferente, no caere de nuevo en la oscuridad, gracias a ti; puedes ser feliz. _No te preocupes, todo estará bien; yo estaré bien.

─ Kyoko … _mi amada Kyoko, eres tan pura y buena, eres un ángel, mi ángel salvador...siento que te perderé y me da tanto miedo, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote. Adiós. _Yo...soy un asesino.

.

En ese momento Kanae y Yashiro entraban furtivos al departamento de las chicas.

─ Kyoko y Ren ya deben estar cenando. - dijo Kanae.

─ No lo creo - Yashiro miró su reloj ─ ya es muy tarde para eso.

─ Ahhh, bueno. Ya es algo tarde para estar despiertos también.

─ Si, tienes razón. Bueno...no creo que Kyoko se moleste si uso su cama, ya que ella usará la mía. - dijo Yashiro sonriendo.

─ Claro, no hay problema, vamos. - Kanae lo llevó hasta la habitación de Kyoko la que era totalmente principesca.

─ Wow…¿En qué momento entré en un cuento de hadas?

─ Jaja sii, como que es demasiado para un hombre. Pero...yo no tengo problema si te quedas conmigo.

─ ¿Segura?

─ Si.

Kanae lo guió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

─ ¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? - dijo Kanae.

─ Emm, el que tu no uses.

─ Yo uso toda la cama. - dijo riendo.

─ Emm bueno, entonces en tu lado de la cama.

─ ¿Quieres decir…?

─ Ven.

Yashiro la acercó a él y la empezó a besar dulcemente, saboreando sus labios con ternura.

─ Yukihito...yo...mejor tomo un baño.

─ No, no lo hagas.

─ ¿Pero?

─ Por esta vez, déjame a mí, encargarme de tu ropa, y más si es este hermoso vestido.

─ Emm...bueno está bien...por esta vez.

Yashiro la desvistió con ternura, acariciándola dulcemente. Le encantaba el cuerpo de su novia, era perfecto para el. La puso sobre la cama para luego desvestirse el.

No era la primera vez que hacían el amor, pero si la primera en el departamento de kanae. Las primeras veces fue algo embarazoso para Kanae, ya que no tenía experiencia, pero Yashiro le supo guiar dulcemente pensando primero en ella siempre, de tal manera que ella supo que hacer el amor con su novio era maravilloso y los unía de una manera trascendental.

.

─ ¿Qué? No, eso no es posible.

─ Lo es, lamentablemente lo es.

─ ¿Co….cómo? - Kyoko se alejó de él.

─ Déjame...déjame contarte todo por favor. No...no te alejes aún. Dame esta oportunidad.

─ Es..está bien, te escucho.

Ren se paró de su silla, y empezó ha hablar mientras caminaba. Kyoko solo lo veía sin que él le regrese la mirada.

Él le contó todo. Como su vida se descarriló y su furia la concentró en las cosas equivocadas. Lo violento y ciego que era, y cómo su vida mal llevada, fue la causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su único amigo; ganándose el repudio y la ira de la novia de éste, y como tuvo que huir y cambiar de identidad para escapar de su realidad. Cómo formó el personaje de Tsuruga Ren, y que en el momento que ella apareció su vida volvió a cambiar.

─ Yo pensé firmemente que no merecía ser feliz, no una persona como yo, un asesino. Y menos contigo, que eres tan dulce y pura. No podía atreverme a pensar poder ser feliz; pero tú me curaste Kyoko. Me enseñaste que vale la pena luchar por ser feliz, y te veía haciéndolo cada día. Me atreví a soñar que en algún momento podrías enamorarte de mi, de la manera en que yo la estaba hace mucho. Y me día con la sorpresa que lo estabas, y no pude ser más feliz. Y ahora no podía seguir ocultándote mi más grande pecado, sin darte la oportunidad que te alejes de mi a tiempo, antes de que te des cuenta quien soy en realidad.

El silencio prolongado con Ren mirándola por primera vez en toda su historia, le hizo notar que ya había terminado. Se paró.

─ Solo dame unos minutos por favor. - le dijo, y fue hasta la terraza y salió al aire libre.

Ren no sabía qué hacer; Kyoko siempre le sorprendía con sus acciones. Pasaron los minutos y Kyoko ni se movía y hacía frío afuera. Dio vueltas como león enjaulado y no aguantó más; tomó una manta y salió.

─ Por favor, toma esto, hace mucho frío. - le extendió la manta a Kyoko quien la agarró y se la puso encima.

─ Gracias.

Cuando Ren se iba, ella habló.

─ No te vayas, ya hablaste tú, ahora déjame hablar a mi.

Ren solo se paró a su lado sin decir nada.

─ Primero; me alegra mucho que hayas alcanzado la paz interior y que hayas entendido que mereces ser feliz, Rick no lo hubiese querido de otro modo. Segundo; estoy muy molesta contigo…

─ Entiendo…

─ Shhh, cállate.

─ …

─ No puedo aceptar que te digas a ti mismo asesino, eso tiene que cambiar desde este momento; no lo eres Kuon, fue un accidente muy doloroso, tu no tuviste la culpa. Así que si vuelvo a escuchar que lo dices, la asesina seré yo.

─ …

─ Tercero; no tienes que pedirme disculpas de nada. Es algo muy privado en tu vida, y no era tu obligación contarme. Y cuarto; no puedo creer que pensabas que me iba a alejar de ti por eso. Kuon - volteó a mirarlo ─ no se que parte de mi te ha hecho creer que abandono a la gente que quiero.

─ No… - se acordó que no podía hablar.

─ No me alejaría de ti por eso, ni hablar. Bueno, la verdad si pensé alejarme de ti hace un momento.

Ren la miró asustado.

─ Cuanda empezaste a hablar, pensé que te habías enamorado de alguien y que querías decírmelo para que no haya malentendidos.

─ Imposible. ¿Pensabas dejarme ir?

─ Si, si era para tu felicidad si.

─ Mi felicidad eres tu Kyoko. Gracias por escucharme y por...seguir acá a mi lado.

─ Tonto, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

─ Ahh, hablando de eso. Ahora no tengo ningún secreto Kyoko. - Ren tomó sus manos entre las suyas. ─ Quiero decirte, en este día tan especial, y sin esperar ni un día más; que te amo Kyoko-chan, mi pequeño ángel, mi sueño hecho realidad; estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Espero y deseo, que me des la dicha de ser mi novia.

Kyoko soltó sus manos y se lanzó a sus labios; lo besó como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, ya ni se acordaba hace cuanto. Mientras lo besaba sentía que ese era su lugar, ahí en sus labios ella pertenecía.

Ren respondía sus besos y acariciaba su espalda. No podía ser más feliz; sus besos eran su felicidad, su cielo, su fuerza para seguir viviendo.

Siguieron besándose hasta que un estruendo los separó. Miraron el cielo y fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

Ren habló primero.

─ ¿Eso es un si?

─ Eso es un "porsupuesto que si".

─ Entonces… - le dió un tierno beso ─ feliz cumpleaños novia mia.


	27. Dos meses

Hola después de meses :S. Más abajo les cuento que pasó.

Por ahora una breve advertencia, puede que este capítulo sea +18. No estoy segura, luego me comentan si llega a tanto para serlo.

* * *

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya Ren?

─ Emm, dos meses Yashiro.

─ No cuanto tiempo llevas de relación con Kyoko-chan; sabes de qué hablo Ren. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde tu última…

─ ¿Crisis? pues una semana.

─ ¿Kyoko-chan?

─ Ella está conmigo; ella siempre está conmigo. Ya sabes que insiste en vigilarme de cerca, a veces demasiado cerca.

─ Sabes que lo hace porque se preocupa por ti.

─ Si lo se; pero a veces es demasiado, y tienta a mi cordura.

─ Ella lo sabe.

─ Eso es lo peor de todo; que ella lo sabe. - le brinda una sonrisa triste.

─ Ren…

─ ¡Todos a sus puestos¡ - dijo el director.

─ No te preocupes Yashiro, ya pronto terminará.

Los dos últimos meses para Ren no habían sido nada fáciles. Tras un par de semanas dentro de un mundo de fantasía, lleno de amor con Kyoko; la realidad calló de golpe para los dos.

Kyoko había tenido poca participación en el set, ya que casi todo se enfocaba en la destructiva vida de los hermanos Lanson. Y grabar a esos dos personajes con tantas escenas dramáticas y violentas, que le hacía recordar demasiado su pasado; le había afectado más de lo que creyó.

Empezó llamando a altas horas de la noche a Kyoko por haber despertado de una pesadilla; sabía que lo tenía que hacer a pesar de no querer despertarla, ya que al día siguiente ella se iba a dar cuenta que no había dormido y sus demonios saldrían a cazarlo. Ella lo reconfortaba y podía dormir un par de horas; pero cuando las escenas se hicieron más fuertes su estado empeoró, y Kyoko tomó la decisión de ir a dormir a su departamento.

Ambos dormían con la puerta abierta para que Kyoko pudiera ir por él cuando se despertaba gritando; hasta que ella misma entendió que lo mejor era dormir a su lado. Ren dormía mejor y sus pesadillas disminuyeron; pero estar al lado de Kyoko toda la noche era una lenta tortura.

Lo único que soñaba Ren era terminar de filmar el arco de los hermanos Lanson, dejar las escenas con otras mujeres y hombres que torturaban un poco a Kyoko, y enfocarse en ella dejando atrás las pesadillas y su pasado.

Ese día empezarían a filmar el regreso de Eros a Nueva York y su reencuentro con kyoko. Al menos ella ya estaría a su lado.

[

─ Me da igual si estás vivo o muerto, no me importa. - dijo Lele ─ C_omo me falta seguridad no puedo mirarlo…temo que mis ojos me delatarán._

─ Si, tienes razón. Realmente me odias… - dijo Eros algo triste sorprendiendo a Lele ─ Bueno, estoy muy cansado, si no tienes algo que decirme vuelve otro día.

Eros cerró la puerta y se dejó caer recostado contra la puerta, se abrazó y empezó a temblar.

─ _Aléjate. Eres el tipo de persona que cuanto más lejos esté de mi, mejor. Solo ódiame así, y aléjate de mi._

]

[

─ Lele, ¿no te parece que Eros estaba un poco raro? A sus ojos le faltan brillo y vida, y está mucho más delgado. Y por un momento vi su mano temblorosa…¿Crees que puede estar enfermo? - dijo Leo.

─ ¿Por qué aún sigues preocupándote por ese tipo?

─ Le conozco y he trabajado con él durante todos estos años y me he preocupado por su bienestar, ¿cómo quieres que me olvide de eso tan fácilmente?

El padre adoptivo de Eros, Taylor, llega y ve a Leo llorando sospechando que algo ha pasado y toca la puerta del departamento de Eros desesperadamente.

─ ¡Eros abre la puerta inmediatamente!

─ ¡Déjenme en paz de una vez!. ¡Vayanse al infierno!.

─ Eros, soy yo Taylor. ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Luego de unos segundos Eros se acerca y abre la puerta.

─ Lo siento Taylor…

Taylor se acerca, revisa sus brazos, encuentra muchas marcas de inyección y lo abraza. Mientras Lele y Leo escuchan escondidos.

─ No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. Vamos a salir de esto juntos. Ya has pasado por esto antes, Así que lo vas a volver a conseguir. Para tí esto es muy fácil.

Taylor entra y cierra la puerta.

─ ¿Por qué está así? ¿Por qué ha vuelto a casa como un adicto a las drogas? - dijo Leo.

─ ¿No has oído lo que Taylor ha dicho? esta no es la primera vez que toma drogas, y además tiene una herida de bala. Siempre ha sido un hombre con un oscuro pasado.

─ Tenemos que hacer algo...y tu vuelves a Francia…¿qué podemos hacer por él?

─ Hasta que no vea que recupera su salud. No saldré de Nueva York.

]

─ ¡Corte! Bien, cambio de vestuario por favor; sigamos con las escenas del departamento de Eros.

.

Ren cerró la puerta de su camerino sabiendo que en un momento se iba a abrir nuevamente; y así pasó.

─ ¿Cómo estás Ren?

─ Bien, estoy bien Kyoko, no tienes que preocuparte. Si quieres calmarme solo ven y dame un beso. - Ren abrió los brazos desde la puerta de su vestidor.

Kyoko se acercó tímidamente, se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

─ Sabes que eso no bastará Kyoko-chan… - dijo atrapándola con un brazo y levantando el rostro de su amada con una mano.

Ren recorrió los labios de Kyoko dulcemente, saboreando cada segundo; hasta que Kyoko se separó de él. El la miró con una sonrisa.

─ Es lo que me hacía falta, estoy mejor.

─ ¿No que no tenías nada Ren? - le dijo Kyoko con un leve sonrojo.

Ren la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pequeño hombro.

─ Si lo estoy, solo un poco abrumado por tanto. Pero ya pronto terminará, estaré bien pequeña. Gracias.

Kyoko acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

─ Está bien, te creo…

*toc*

Era el aviso de Yashiro de que tenían que regresar a la realidad pronto. Kyoko se fue a su camerino para cambiarse al igual que Ren tenía que hacerlo. Siempre se preguntaba cómo hacía Yashiro para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que pasaba.

.

[

*bang bang*

Eros golpeaba y empujaba la puerta.

─ ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir!

*bang bang*

.

─ Taylor se fue hace horas y no regresa. ¿Estará bien Eros solo en casa? - dijo Leo.

─ ¿A dónde habrá ido Taylor? Dejar solo a Eros es muy arriesgado.

─ Será muy doloroso cuando empecemos a ver las secuelas de la desintoxicación de las drogas. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

.

─ Tengo frío...mamá tengo mucho frío…¿mamá? - Eros vió en su ventana a su madre y esta lo llamaba a su lado ─ ¿mamá?

.

─ ¡Lele! Esto no es bueno. No estará pensando saltar por la ventana ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía?

─ No podemos llamar a la policía; eso complicaría las cosas.

─ Piensa en algo para poder hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón. Voy por un cerrajero.

.

─ mamá… - Eros estaba el borde de la ventana.

─ ¡Eros no lo hagas! - gritó Lele desde abajo ─ Si te atreves a saltar es que eres un idiota. Eres el único monstruo de ojos plateados. _Lo siento. Le dije que no me importaba si vivía o moría, pero era mentira; si le pasa algo me muero. _¡Eros! ¡Me gustas! - Eros se paralizó ─ Me sigues gustando igual que antes. No importa las veces que hagas cosas que enfaden a la gente o digas cosas hirientes, nunca pensé que le harías daño a mi corazón. Así que...debes vivir...por mi. ¿Me oyes bien?

─ _Esa voz me es familiar…¿me está llamando? _\- Eros observa a Lele que se encontraba bajo su ventana ─ _¿por qué estás llorando? no llores...mi ángel...no llores _\- Eros se inclinaba peligrosamente fuera de la ventana ─ _ahora mismo voy a tu lado…_

Leo entró al departamento de Eros y lo alejó de la ventana.

]

.

[

─ Leo despierta, tienes que ir a trabajar. Vete a casa a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa, yo me encargo de todo. _Parece que ayer no quiso comer por eso se ha desmayado...entonces le haré un desayuno delicioso._

.

─ _Despierta…_ \- Eros se encontraba durmiendo cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo. Lele se acercó a mirarlo y quiso acariciarlo.

─ Lele...no llores. - dijo Eros entre sueños.

Lele agarró su mano y limpió sus propias lágrimas con ella.

.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - dijo Taylor. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

─ Eh..no soy una ladrona...ayer por la noche vimos a Eros tratar de saltar por la ventana, así que…

─ ¿Qué más viste? - dijo Eros sorprendiéndola y retirando su mano bruscamente.

─ Yo lo vi todo. Así que lo se todo. Si quieres me voy, pero no lo haré hasta que comas lo que hice para ti.

De este modo Eros comió y echó bruscamente a Lele de su casa.

]

.

─ Kuon...por favor no me ocultes nada.

Kyoko empezó a hablar apenas entraron al departamento de Ren y estuvieron solos.

─ Kyoko...ha sido un largo día...por favor.

─ Por favor nada…¿Quíen es la que luego tiene que cuidarte toda la noche?

─ Si no lo quieres hacer eres libre de irte, sabes que no te obligo a nada - dijo Ren tristemente sentándose en su cama.

─ No es eso Kuon...pero… - ella se arrodilló frente a él ─ te sentí temblar cuando agarre tu mano.

─ Pero me pasó en cuanto la acercaste a tu cara Kyoko…

─ Bueno…

─ No necesito nada más que tú, esto es temporal, ya lo dijo el médico.

─ Me duele verte así, debe haber algo más que pueda hacer.

─ Si lo hay - Ren la acercó y la besó.

Poco a poco su beso se hacía más necesitado, como si muriera de hambre y Kyoko fuera su alimento. Terminaron echados en la cama con Ren sobre ella, besándola. No era la primera vez; algunas veces se habían besado hasta quedarse dormidos. Pero esta vez era diferente se dijo kyoko. La necesidad impresa en los labios de Ren era demasiado palpable y la sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Ren se alejó para respirar y miró a Kyoko a los ojos.

─ ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

─ Emm si…

─ ¿Segura?

─ Sii…

─ Sabes que una sola palabra y no haré nada más.

─ Lo sé.

Kyoko se acordaba el día que se sentaron a hablar del tema. Sabía que Ren tenía experiencia en el tema, aunque hace mucho tiempo no la tenía. Y Ren sabía que ella no tenía experiencia alguna en el tema. Ambos acordaron no apresurar ni atrasar las cosas, solo que sucedan cuando ambos sintieran que era adecuado y se sintieran bien con ello.

Ren siguió besándola y bajó a su cuello, dedicando pequeños besos. Kyoko intercalaba risitas y suspiros, lo que volvía loco a Ren.

─ Te amo - le dijo Ren mientras la seguía besando y con una mano acariciaba su espalda bajo su blusa.

─ Te amo… - Kyoko metió su pequeña mano bajo la camisa de Ren tratando de imitarlo.

Ren al sentir el tacto de su amada en su piel, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Subió su mano hasta la espalda de Kyoko, acariciándola por debajo del sujetador. Esto hizo que Kyoko se sorprenda y de un pequeño salto rozando con su pierna la zona más sensible de su amado, dándose cuenta Ren también se sorprendió, dando un respingo alejándose.

Se miraron a los ojos y se rieron nerviosos.

─ Creo que es hora de que descansemos - dijo Ren ─ mañana tendremos un día difícil nuevamente.

─ Ajaaa.

─ Me ducharé primero preciosa. - le dió un dulce beso en la frente.

Como era costumbre, se ducharon, cenaron algo ligero y se acostaron. Ren abrazaba a Kyoko, su medicina para el insomnio preferida.


	28. Lele y Eros

[

Lele va caminado por la calle, luego de que Eros la botase de su casa, pidiéndole algo de comer.

─ Sólo comí allí una vez, no recuerdo dónde está esa tienda...se lo tendré que preguntar a alguien. Ese idiota solo da problemas, ¿es que no sabe lo peligroso que es nueva york por la noche? Echar a una pobre chica sólo para ir a comprarle algo de comer...

Eros sale desesperado preocupado porque Lele que se había tardado demasiado.

─ _Maldita sea ¿a dónde ha ido? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! La tienda ya ha cerrado. ¡Soy odioso! Soy un…_

─ Oye...eres tu. Pensaba que estaba viendo visiones…¿qué haces aquí? - dice Lele.

─ IDIOTA, ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en ir a comprar? ¿es que quieres que muera de hambre?

─ Perdona, cuando pregunté por la dirección de la tienda me encontré con una persona. Era muy amable y no solo me ayudó con la dirección, me invitó a entrar en su tienda y no me pude negar, así que…

Eros se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó.

─ Estoy tan hambriento que me he quedado sin fuerzas por tu culpa.

─ Lo siento, te ayudaré a ir a casa.

─ Si me hubieras llamado no habría venido corriendo como un estúpido.

─ Lo siento, me quedé sin batería.

─ Idiota…

─ _Me está abrazando muy fuerte. ¿Se habrá preocupado por mi?_

]

Cambio de ropa y de escena. Sigue la filmación en la calle.

[

─ Eros. ¡Eros! _o no, está furioso._

─ Quiero que abras la caja Eros, son las cosas de tu madre.

─ ¿Quién te dijo que te metas en donde no te incumbe?

─ Es obvio que la echas de menos, cuando duermes la llamas, ¿Por qué abandonaste estas cosas importantes?

─ ¿Quién dice que son importantes?

Eros tirá la caja al suelo y sigue su camino. Lele recoge las cosas y ve que de un cuadro roto cae una carta.

]

.

─ Yukihito, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─ Dime Kyoko-chan.

─ Si la primera escena que grabamos hoy es de noche, porque la hemos filmado de día.

─ Ahh, Ren no puede filmar hoy en la noche, y solo teníamos las locaciones hoy; pero no te preocupes, todo eso se cambia por computadora.

─ Ahh, ok. Y dime...por qué esta noche...

─ ¡ Todo listo! ¡Sigamos por favor!

.

[

Lele y Eros se encuentran en el departamento, como siempre.

─ ¡Estoy muy aburrido! Hace una semana que no salgo de acá...

─ ¡Ajá! Nuestro señorito está disgustado. ¿Pero en ese estado de salud que tiene, a dónde podríamos ir? Ah, ya lo sé, sígueme.

Lele y Eros van a la azotea.

─ ¡Haremos un picnic en la azotea! No puedes ir muy lejos en ese estado, y se me ocurrió este lugar. No te debes preocupar por la gente, y tienes aire fresco...me encanta la azotea. Ven practica conmigo a desfilar.

─ No podemos desfilar tomados de la mano.

─ Esto es desfilar en pareja.

Caminaron por la azotea acompañados del viento.

─ Oye, ¿no estás muy holgazana? ¿No piensas volver a trabajar? señorita popular. Tienes un buen trabajo en París así que deberías estar en un avión ahora mismo…¿no lo hiciste por mí o si?

─ ¿QUÉ? Deja de ser creído, ¿cómo iba a abandonar mi trabajo por un fastidioso monstruo de ojos plateados como tu? me han permitido tener un descanso.

─ ¿Es eso cierto?

─ Claro…

─ No se te ocurra cambiar nada por mi, ¿te queda claro Cane Lele?

─ Oh, mira...la puesta de sol...es preciosa...

]

.

─ Buenas tardes Kyoko-san. Hace mucho no nos veíamos.

─ Buenas tardes Fumine-san. - Kyoko se inclinó un poco para saludar a la chica que actuaba de Feidna, su rival en la novela. No sabía si era idea suya, pero a pesar de estar caracterizada maltrecha, estaba más hermosa.

─ Me alegra regresar, extrañaba a todos, y sobre todo a mi Eros. - le dirigió un guiño y se dirigió a saludar al susodicho...bueno saludar a Ren.

Kyoko miraba desde lejos como se saludaban y se sonreían, y vino a su memoria la escena que les vio actuar hace unos meses.

─ _Esaaaa...tranquila Kyoko, fue hace mucho, y ahora ustedes dos son...novios. ¡Si! tranquila, tú confías en Kuon; además Ya no pasarán escenas así...no con ella…_

Ren se acercó a ella.

─ Me parece o vi un poquito de celos, Kyoko-chan.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Celosa yo? Ja ja ja ja - risa macabra mientras se aleja de él, y no pudo ver la dulce sonrisa que él le dedicó.

.

La escena a grabar de Kyoko y Ren; Ren casi ni participaba, solo estaba en la cama pretendiendo estar dormido. Kyoko y Fumine se pegaban gritos y empujones en la puerta. Feidna quería ver a Eros y Lele no se lo permitió diciendo que la que vivía en esa casa ahora era ella, y que se vaya, dando a entender que Lele y Eros eran pareja.

Luego de eso Fumine se quedó grabando sesiones de foto de Feidna con muy poca ropa encima. Mientras Kyoko y Ren filmaban su última escena del día.

[

─ ¡Boo! - Lele despertó a Eros.

─ ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Es que Taylor ha vuelto a salir?

─ Taylor regresó a casa porque tiene mucho trabajo.

─ Bastado mentiroso, dijo que se quedaría a mi lado.

─ A ver si maduras, Taylor no puede estar contigo por siempre; y como él no está me vengo a vivir a cuidar de ti.

─ ¡No tienes bastante con venir todos los días que ahora quieres venir a vivir aquí!

─ Taylor me encargó la tarea de no dejarte a solas ni un minuto. Te hubieras ahogado con tu propia lengua si en el último episodio no hubiese estado acá.

─ ¿Estás segura? Cuando no tengo episodios soy un hombre normal, con necesidades normales… - Eros tumba a Lele en el mueble y se inclina sobre ella, pero ella ni se inmuta.

─ No te tengo miedo. No me vas a engañar otra vez. No intentes asustarme, no funcionará; no me alejarás de ti. Ahora ya lo entiendo, si no me quieres aceptar está bien; pero yo estoy segura que te amo.

─ ¿Estás loca? - Eros se para y la enfrenta ─ Nunca he visto una mujer con tan poco orgullo. Te rechazan y sin embargo te confiesas sin pudor.

─ No digo que aceptes mis sentimientos; solo quería que supieras lo que siento.

─ ¿Qué diablos dices? - dice Eros sonrojándose un poco.

─ Que raro...yo soy la que debería estar avergonzada, ¿Por qué eres tú el que está más incómodo? ¿Te sientes mal? No te preocupes, la única que te cuidará seré yo, y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo.

]

.

Luego de ver que Fumine seguía filmando en paños menores Kyoko estaba desesperada por salir de ahí pero el director los atajó en su camino para hablar con ellos.

.

─ Muchachos, como sabrán mañana tenemos una escena importante; por lo mismo es la única del día; les recuerdo que solo están ustedes, dos camarógrafos y yo.

─ Lo recuerdo director - dijo Ren tranquilo.

─ Me dijeron que no era necesario que ensayemos y que ustedes y su agencia se encargaría; estoy acatando eso, por respeto a la señorita Kyoko.

─ Si...si, señor director no se preocupe. - Kyoko en tanto ajetreo de cuidar a Ren se había olvidado por completo de lo acordado, pero no podía decirle eso al director.

─ Bien, bien. Entonces los espero mañana, repasen el guión para que todo salga bien en una toma.

.

─ ¿Qué te preocupa Kyoko? No hay problema, ahora llegamos y ensayamos.

─ Pero...hemos sido irresponsables...le prometimos algo al director y no hemos hecho nada.

─ Pero nos va a salir bien, estate segura. Ya casi llegamos.

.

─ Lele le enseña a Eros una carta que encontró de su madre, este la lee y llora hasta quedarse dormido. Lele duerme a su lado y luego de eso hacen el amor por primera vez. Bueno ¿Sabes que sigue?

─ Si, lo he leido, lo sé de memoria.

─ Entonces solo actuemos y ya.

─ Está bien.

Ren y Kyoko se echan en la cama de él, se abrazan.

Kyoko abre los ojos y lo observa. Su Ren, algo ojeroso y con el cabello natural largo hasta los hombros. Lo acaricia. No era su Ren, no ahora.

Ren la observa mientras ella se refugia en su pecho. Cuando había madurado su Kyoko, su cabello castaño y largo, aun sin maquillaje tenía los rasgos muy femeninos. Pero ahora era Lele no Kyoko.

Kyoko abre los ojos y Ren cierra los suyos, lo observa y lo acaricia.

Ojos plateados la miran.

─ _Cierto no es Ren, es tan difícil, estando acá, donde siempre estamos juntos...concentrate. _

─ ¿Siempre haces este tipo de cosas, cuando estoy durmiendo? - Kyoko asiente ─ También tomaste una foto con tu móvil.

─ Si… - Kyoko se acuerda de la vez que lo vio durmiendo con el peluche de oveja y casi se ríe.

─ ¿Tanto te gusto? _¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti Kyoko?_

─ Si…

Ren le da un leve beso en la frente.

─ ¿Ah?

Ren no le hace caso y la mira con ojos penetrantes. Coge su rostro y la besa una, luego dos, tres veces.

Kyoko lo envuelve con sus brazos y lo sigue besando. De esta manera Ren queda sobre ella.

Siguen besándose y Kyoko le sube la camiseta mientras lo acaricia, hasta sacarla. Ren le quita las medias largas mientras recorre sus muslos.

En este punto deberían parar ya que hay un corte de escena, la siguiente toma es donde se les ve desnudos; ellos lo saben, pero siguen acariciándose y quitándose las prendas lentamente.

Kyoko solo tiene su ropa interior al igual que él. Siguen besándose sin parar.

─ Kyoko…

─ Ahh?...

─ Creo...que es...suficiente… - dice Ren entre besos.

─ Creo...que si...

─ Paremos…

─ No…

─ ¿Qué? - dice Ren dejando de besarla, para mirarla directamente.

─ Yo...quiero seguir. - Le dice una ruborizada Kyoko, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Pero Kyoko…

─ Kuon...estoy lista.

─ Bien.

.

─ Buenos días dulce mía, mi Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko sorprendida se tapa su busto desnudo.

─ Bue...nos días Kuon.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de interpretar a Lele? Ven - la destapa y la abraza ─ Todo yo te pertenece ya no hay nada que no conozcas sobre mi; me gusta pensar que es igual para ti.

─ Si, claro que si, toda yo te pertenece Kuon, no tengo nada que ocultarte.

─ Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos así unas horas más?

─ ¿Qué? No podemos - dice Kyoko saltado de la cama, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. Se percata y se mete en el baño. ─ Mas te vale que te bañes para alistarte

─ Claro que si - Ren se para y entra al baño.

─ ¡No conmigo!

─ ¿Y dónde más?


	29. Nuestra primera vez

¡ADVERTENCIA!

MAYORES DE 18

* * *

─ Kuon...estoy lista.

─ Bien.

─ Kuon…¿puedes apagar la lámpara por favor?

─ Claro.

Ren apagó la lámpara que tenía al lado de su cama, dejándolos en total oscuridad por un momento hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudieron ver sus siluetas gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas.

Ren la besó nuevamente aumentando la intensidad con delicadeza, esperando que Kyoko se calme. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarle el cuerpo semidesnudo y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo.

─ Eres muy hermosa lo sabes. Mi Kyoko…

─ …

─ Te amo muchísimo.

─ Te...amo Kuon.

Ren no podía creer que lo que tanto había soñado iba a ser realidad. No por poseer a Kyoko; él deseaba ser uno con la mujer que amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Disfrutar de su intimidad como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Demostrarle cuánto la amaba y transmitirle que deseaba que quería que nunca se separasen.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o moverse. Había leído, pero estar junto a Ren que volvía su mente un torbellino y nublaba todo su mundo concentrándose solo a ese momento y a él, a todo el; era completamente diferente a los libros, eso no lo explicaban para nada. Aunque no tenía mucho alcance con sus manos para acariciarlo, cada centímetro de su piel se tocaba con el suyo, sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, todo.

El pasó sus manos por debajo de su espalda y delicadamente intentó desabrochar su brasier pero sin lograrlo. Kyoko se rio bajito.

─ ¿Qué pasa? - dijo él avergonzado.

─ Se abre por delante tontito.

─ Bueno...no puedo ver bien así que, tendrás que disculparme mi amor.

Kyoko se rió nuevamente pero paró en seco cuando Ren puso sus manos en el broche extraviado. Ella suspiró nerviosa cuando sus pequeños pechos se liberaron, y mientras Ren alejaba la prenda ausente ahora.

Ren la besó dulcemente por un momento mientras su mano encontraba su camino a los pechos de sus amada, que dió un respingo cuando los encontraron. Estaba enloquecido por la suavidad y asombrado cómo podía encajar tan a la perfección con sus manos. No sabía si Kyoko se daba cuenta de los gemidos que daba pero eso lo excitaba demasiado, y muy pronto para su gusto.

Decidió que una de sus manos no necesitaba estar ahí y la bajó a sus bragas, tocando el encaje tanteando a Kyoko, pero ella seguía gimiendo perdida en la pasión.

─ Te amo Kyoko.

─ Yo...te amo...Kuon.

Dibujó un camino de besos por su cuello hasta que llegó a sus pechos y Kyoko gimió más fuerte. Y en ese momento le quitó las bragas delicadamente, pensando si lo que hacía estaba bien. Pero Kyoko estaba tan receptiva...igual la duda lo corroía.

─ ¿Estas bien Kyoko?

─ Sii.

─ ¿Quieres que siga?

─ Por favor…

Ren bajó la mano a la zona más íntima de su amada. Y todo era como imagino, cálido y maravilloso.

─ ¿Qué haces? - dijo una avergonzada Kyoko.

─ Tranquila, solo relajate. ─ Él sabía por experiencia que era poco probable que Kyoko pueda experimentar el climax en su primera vez, y él quería que ella lo experimentara.

Kyoko sentía como Ren tocaba su lugar más íntimo, dando leves caricias mientras su otra mano acariciaba su pecho y le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

Jamás se había sentido así; un calor pasaba por todo su cuerpo, una sensación indescriptible que le hacía olvidar la vergüenza de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que la seguía tocando cada vez más rápido y su calor aumentaba. No entendía qué pasaba. Llegó un momento en que se asustó.

─ Kuon...no…

─ Tranquila pequeña, déjate llevar, relájate, nada malo te va a pasar. Te amo.

Y en ese momento sintió que su control se rompía en mil pedazos, lanzó un gemido fuerte y el calor la quemó por unos segundos. Su cuerpo no le hacía caso y daba pequeños brincos; él la besaba. Placer, jamás sintió algo como eso ni imaginó que podría llegar a sentirse así.

Luego de un minuto se calmó y abrió los ojos, puedo ver la silueta de Ren observandola.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Emmm si, si estoy bien.

─ Que bueno.

Esta vez fue Kyoko quien lo besó atrayéndolo hacia ella. Así siguieron unos minutos y Ren se alejó un poco.

─ Kyoko...yo…

─ Si, hazlo. Yo estoy bien.

Ren se terminó de desvestir liberando la presión que sentía. Agradeció que Kyoko solo viera siluetas ya que se sentía algo avergonzado que lo viera totalmente desnudo y de la manera que estaba. Se colocó un preservativo de la mesa de noche y se recostó sobre Kyoko.

Con sus manos abrió las piernas de ella percatandose que respiraba fuerte y agitada.

─ Kyoko, una sola palabra me detendrá.

─ No...sigue.

Poco a poco se acercó a su intimidad hasta que solo quedaba un centímetro más que los separaba. Delicadamente se adentró en ella, y ella expresó su dolor agarrando sus brazos fuertemente.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Si, si...solo...no te muevas, dame un momento.

─ ¿Te duele?

─ Siii.

─ Lo siento.

─ No, no te preocupes - Kyoko lo acarició y lo besó dulcemente. Unos besos que se fueron profundizando.

Sin darse cuenta Ren fue moviéndose despacio, hasta que Kyoko dejó de sentir dolor. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo por unos minutos, pero todo era demasiado para él, ella era tan perfecta que encajaba de una forma indescriptible; iba a alcanzar el clímax pronto.

─ Kyoko...yo...ya

─ Sigue.

Unos movimientos más y Ren se dejó llevar alcanzando su primer clímax haciendo el amor. Su primera vez haciendo el amor de verdad y todo rebasó su imaginación y los límites que conocía del placer.

Kyoko lo besó hasta que se calmó.

Se separaron un minuto para luego abrazarse y acariciarse dedicándose palabras de amor, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, agotados y completamente felices.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Díganme que les pareció.

Nos leemos pronto.

XXX


End file.
